Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will
by Gryffindor-Gal79
Summary: There's a new school in the Wizarding World! Starkals Academy. Chapter 30, The first Round Robin. Cho and Harry talk.
1. The Hogwarts Express

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction, but my teachers say I'm a good writer, so please read and review it. Hope you enjoy the fic. *~  
  
DISCLAIMER ~ I don't own any Harry Potter characters, or anything out of Harry Potter books.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Hogwarts Express  
  
Draco Malfoy was preparing for another year at Hogwarts. He was cleaning out his brilliant brown owl Quinton's cage, while planning things that he could do to make Harry Potter's life miserable. Draco and Harry had been enemies since the very first Hogwarts express trip, and Draco liked very much to make Potter's life miserable, along with his 'admirers'. Draco's father had bought Quinton for him for his 16th birthday. Lucious Malfoy had thought that Draco needed to have a better, stronger owl for his 6th year of Hogwarts, so that he could send letters to Voldemort. Little did Lucious know, dear old Draco had no intentions of communicating with Voldemort, nor did he of becoming a Death Eater like Lucious wanted him to.  
  
It was September 1st, Lucious was unable to take Draco to the Hogwarts Express, so he sent Draco with a Ministry car and driver. This was much to Draco's dismay  
  
'But father, why can't I apparate?'  
  
'Because, Draco, if you are to be seen, you will cause a lot of trouble for me at the Ministry of Magic. Now you don't want that, do you?' Lucious sneered.  
  
'Fine, I'll take the stupid Ministry car.' Draco had an anger outburst and kicked an antique coffee table. He stormed out of the living room and collected his bags to take to the car.  
  
***  
  
On the Hogwarts Express, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle found a compartment with Millicent Bullistrode, Goyle's girlfriend, and Pansy Parkinson, who was still trying to get Draco to go out with her.  
  
The five of them all watched as Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley walked past.  
  
'Hermione! I can't believe you'd go do something stupid as use magic outside school!' Draco heard Harry say.  
  
'I know! I know! Professor McGonagall said she's going to have a talk to me when we get to school.' Hermione wailed.  
  
'It's not all bad.' Ron said, 'I mean, at least it's not Snape you have to deal with here.'  
  
At this point, Draco decided to make his presence known. He, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and Pansy stepped out of their compartment.  
  
'Malfoy! What do you want now?' Harry shouted. A few people stuck their heads out of their compartments to see what was going on.  
  
'I heard the Mudblood's in trouble for using magic outside school, don't you realise that McGonagall can remove your prefect duties?' Draco sneered and put on a smug face. Hermione wimpered.  
  
'Go away Malfoy.' Ron snapped, he and Harry both had their wands out.  
  
'Ooooh, I'm scared, Pee Wee Potter and Weasel here are going to jinx me.' Draco mocked.  
  
'No Malfoy, I believe the only weasel around here is you.' Hermione stated, referring to the pretend Mad Eye Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret in their 4th year at Hogwarts.  
  
'I'd watch your back Granger, you of all people should know that Voldemort - Ron and Ginny flinched - is after all the Mudbloods.' Draco smirked smugly, as he watched Hermione's expression change to terrified. Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at her suspiciously, as if this had something to do with her using magic.  
  
'Get lost Malfoy,' Harry said, and with that, he pushed past the five Slytherins, and led Hermione, Ginny and Ron away.  
  
The Slytherin's resumed their seats in their compartment.  
  
'Dracie, is there something you know about the mudblood?' Pansy asked.  
  
'As a matter of fact, there is. I happen to have overheard a conversation between my father and Corneleus Fudge.' Draco said.  
  
'Oh? What about?' Pansy asked.  
  
'Granger. She was attacked by Peter Pettigrew, you know, Wormtail?'  
  
'Really? Serves her right.'  
  
'She tried to use the full body bind on him, but failed.' Seeing the looks on his fellow Slytherin's faces, he quickly added, 'Yes that's right, one of Granger's spells failed. Wormtail was too quick for her, he'd had a lot of practice avoiding spells.'  
  
'Well well, it's about time the Dark Lord sent someone after the Mudbloods.' Millicent stated.  
  
'I haven't finnished yet,' Draco snapped. 'As soon as the spell had been performed, Granger got a letter, and she's going to be stripped from her Prefect duties.' He laughed at the thought.  
  
There was a knock on the sliding doors of the Slytherin gang's compartment. It was Cho Chang, Head Girl of Hogwarts.  
  
'Draco Malfoy.' She looked at him with a cold stare.  
  
'Yes.' He said ickle sweet.  
  
'Prefects and Heads of Hogwarts are to sit in a compartment of their own.' She shuddered at the thought of being stuck with Malfoy for the whole trip to Hogwarts.  
  
'Coming. See you at school.' He said to his friends, and went with Cho.  
  
There was only one Prefect from each house. This had been Dumbledore's decission. The four Prefects were Hermione Granger for Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy for Slytherin, Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot for Ravenclaw. The Head Boy was Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, and Head Girl was Cho Chang.  
  
During the long train ride to the Hogwarts Castle, several conversations went on, including Hermione telling Hannah about her attack during the holidays.  
  
'Well, I was just sitting there, in my room doing some homework for Professor Snape, when I heard a crack, so I looked behind me, and there he was.'  
  
'Who, WHO??' Hannah cried, not liking this suspense thing.  
  
'Peter Pettigrew.'  
  
'Oh, isn't that the guy that Siris Black murdered?' Hannah asked suspiciously.  
  
'No, Siris Black is innocent of his convictions, Pettigrew escaped, and is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's right hand man. I have reason to believe that He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is trying to kill the Muggle Borns in the Wizarding World.' Hermione stated. Cho, who had been listening in, had her say.  
  
'That is so unfair! There aren't even that many 'Pure-Breds' left in the wizarding world anyway. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have to kill over half the population before all Muggle Borns were dead.'  
  
'Yes, but Cho, I don't think he's after people with Half Blood, only the Muggle borns.' Hannah said. At this point, Draco cut in.  
  
'You're worrying too much. If everyone joined The Dark Lord, he wouldn't have anyone to kill. Well, I don't suppose he'd let Mudbloods follow him, it would be a great insult.' He looked at Hermione with great haterid. Cho slapped him for talking that way about Hermione.  
  
'You need to watch your tongue Malfoy, Professor Snape will hear about this and deal with it as he see's fit. You should not be a Prefect, you don't have a responsible bone in your body.' Cho's words hurt Draco more than the palm of her hand. No, she's wrong he told himself. I'm responsible. I know I am.  
  
There was silence for the next fifteen minutes, only to be interrupted by Harry and Ron coming to visit Hermione.  
  
'Potter, Weasley, incase you haven't noticed, neither of you are prefects, so I advise you leave. You are not allowed in this first class cabin.' Draco jeered at the two Gryffindors.  
  
'Sorry Harry, Ron, but this time, Malfoy is right, you two are not allowed in this cabin, but Hermione, you are welcolm to leave, and come back. But you must be back here before the train reaches Hogwarts.' Cho said.  
  
'Sure, no problem Cho, I'll be back in time.' And with that, Hermione, Harry and Ron left the Prefects and Head's Cabin.  
  
Cho glared at Malfoy. She didn't know how he could be so mean. If he was just a little bit nicer to students in other houses, he might actually be a good guy. No, what was she thinking? Malfoy could never be good, could he?  
  
A little while later, Hermione returned. She looked content, and not at all worried about what Professor McGonagall might do to her about punnishment. She took her seat next to Hannah, and immediately struck up a conversation with her.  
  
'Hannah, guess what?' Hermione said struggling to hide a grin.  
  
'What?' Hannah asked suspiciously.  
  
'I know someone likes you!' Hermione finally burst out.  
  
'Oh my God really? Who?' Hannah shouted, causing Roger and Cho to look over and signal for her to keep it down.  
  
'Well, I'm not sure I should.' Hermione was abruptly cut off by Hannah's death stare. 'Okay, okay, it's Justin Finch-Fletchley.' Hannah looked as if all the Christmas and Birthday presents had come at once.  
  
'Are you sure? You're not just saying that are you Hermione? Because if you are I'll never speak to you again!'  
  
'Calm down Hannah.' Hannah had actually gotten out of her seat while talking. 'Yes I'm sure, he was in the compartment with Ron, Harry and Ginny.'  
  
'Was? Is he still there?' Hannah was fighting a losing battle to jump up and down in the cabin, once again causing Roger and Cho to look over at her with looks that plainly said If you don't settle down, there'll be major trouble. Hannah immediately calmed down and sat down.  
  
'He was still there when I left Hannah, if that's what you're wondering.' Hermione told her calmly.  
  
'Okay then, thanks Hermione.' Hannah got up to leave, but Draco stopped her.  
  
'Listen, Abbott, we're almost at the school, so you have to stay here, remember what Roger and Cho said.' Draco spat. Hannah looked like she was about to cry.  
  
'You don't have to be so mean all the time Malfoy, you should consider other people's feelings before snapping at them.' Hannah looked defeated, Hermione went over to comfort her, giving Malfoy an evil look.  
  
Maybe Hannah and Cho are right? Maybe I am irresponsible, and mean. Draco thought. He found it impossible to stop thinking about Cho. Thus giving him a completely evil plan. Get in nice and cosy with Harry's lover girl. Yeah, that would work quite nicely. Draco decided that as soon as possible he would go talk to Cho. Quite fortunately, the opportunity arose within the next 10 minutes. Roger had left Cho by herself sitting near to the back of their compartment. Draco mosied over to her.  
  
'Cho, look.' Draco was cut off.  
  
'What do you want now Malfoy? I've had quite enough of your attitude today, save it for another time.' Cho snapped at him. Draco pretended to look taken aback, and quite offended.  
  
'I'm sorry Cho, I was just wanting to appologise for my behavior today, towards Hermione and Hannah.' Draco had to admit, it was quite a struggle to say Hermione without spitting in disgust, but somehow, he managed it.  
  
'Oh, well, in that case, thank you Draco. For this unexpected change of heart, I won't be informing Professor Snape of your crude mouth, this time. But you shall appologise to not only Hannah and Hermione for being rude, but also to Roger, and Terry, for interrupting their peacefull train ride.' Cho smiled smugly, thinking there was no way that Malfoy would do that, but, being after one thing, and one thing only, getting under Harry's skin, Draco did as Cho asked. Cho watched on not being able to believe her eyes.  
  
'Once again, Cho, I'm sorry. And this occurrence of bad behavior will not continue as I am a Hogwarts Prefect.' Draco said, with a completely believable look of sincerity on his hansome face. Cho thought about how matture and hansome he looked when he was being responsible.  
  
'I'm sorry Draco, for slapping you, and calling you irresponsible.' Cho said, looking quite sad and sorry for herself.  
  
'Don't even worry your pretty little head over it.' Draco winked at her, and left.  
  
The train jolted to a stop, telling everyone that they had arrived at Hogwarts. The Prefects and Heads were the first to leave the train, Draco, taking this as a perfect opportunity to get good with Cho, hopped off the train first, and offered her his hand to help her down. She gratefully accepted, taking his hand. Draco and Cho walked up to the great hall together, Draco ignoring Hagrid calling out to the first years, or he may have said something rude to Hagrid infront of Cho. That would have prooven disasterous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Well, there it is, my first chapter. I hope you all like it so far. Yes, I am fully aware that by this time in the Harry Potter series, Roger Davies has left school, but if you like, you can just pretend he failed all subjects and got held back. Thanks for reading so far! I'm in the mood so I'll write another chapter. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	2. Back At Hogwarts, At Last

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
DISCLAIMER ~ I don't own Harry Potter characters, or anything about Harry Potter  
  
Ok, this is chapter 2, I hope you all liked chapter 1! Sorry nothing interresting's happened yet, but nothing interresting ever happens in the first chapter of books. I promise this one will have more exciting things in it.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Back At Hogwarts, At Last  
  
When Draco and Cho reached the Great Hall, they split. Cho went to the Ravenclaw table, while Draco went over to the Slytherin table. Pansy, it appeared, had saved him a seat, with a great deal of effort. He slid into his seat next to Pansy.  
  
'Hi Draky, how was the ride with the Mudblood?' Pansy mocked.  
  
'Not at all that bad, she was complaining about what McGonagall would do to her once they have that talk they're supposed to be having about Granger doing magic outside school.'  
  
'That whiney cow, can't she stop complaining for three minutes??' Pansy immitated Hermione whinging. Draco laughed, but stopped when he saw Cho watching him. When he saw that she was watching him, she quickly turned away. Draco thought how lucky he was that Cho couldn't have heard what they were talking about over the noise of the Great Hall. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Pansy roughly shaking his shoulders.  
  
'Draco! DRACO! Pay attention when I'm talking to you.' She said.  
  
'Sorry Pansy.' Draco muttered. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling so see that it was stormy, and lightning bolts were streaking across the nighttime sky. Long, multi-coloured candles were hanging in mid air all around the Great Hall, surrounding the teachers and students in a warm glow. Dumbledore finally stood up and tapped his Goblett with a spoon. Hush fell over the Great Hall.  
  
'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore quickly scanned the great hall. 'I see that you are all looking well after a lovely summer, well, almost all of you.' Dumbledore was looking through the croud at Neville Longbottom. Every pair of eyes turned in his direction, to reveal why Dumbledore singled him out. Neville had bright pink hair. A ripple of laughter rang through the Slytherin table, but Draco kept his mouth shut, as Cho was watching him. Instead, he looked at Neville with no expression.  
  
'That is quite enough students.' Dumbledore said suddenly, and the laughter stopped. 'For all the first years, and some older students who may need reminders, the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds, also, this year, we are to be having a surprise guest. While this guest is here I expect all students to behave in a mannor that is appropriate. You will receive more information on this particular guest when the time draws nearer. On a lighter note, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I would like you to all welcome Professor Krum.' At the mention of this particulary shady character's name, all heads snapped over to where Viktor Krum was sitting at the Teachers Table. Everyone was murmoring at this shocking news.  
  
'Settle down settle down everyone.' Dumbledore comtinued on with his yearly speech. 'This year, there is another change. Instead of there being an inter-house Quidditch competition, there will be an interschool competition.' Another, louder murmor rang throughout the Grand hall. 'Settle down students. Due to this change, the best Quidditch players will be selected to represent Hogwarts, and these people will just have to learn to get along.' Draco swore he saw Dumbledore look at him and Harry. 'Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be sending their top Quidditch players right to this very school. Each school will be having two teams, so as to make numbers even. I believe, if I'm not mistaken, that concludes all the announcements for the time being. Let's eat.' And without another word, Dumbledore was seated, and a grand feast appeared on the tables.  
  
'So Draco, who do you think the visitor's gonna be?' Pansy asked in between mouthfuls of potato.  
  
'No idea, father never mentioned a visitor, nor did he mention interschool Quidditch competition, I wonder who'll be in the teams? If Potter gets in over me.' Draco fell into thought about Cho, once again. She played Quidditch. He wondered if she'd be in the same team as him.  
  
'Oh, that's a shame. Draco! Draco are you listening!' Pansy was practically squaking in his ear, but Draco didn't even hear her. He was busy thinking about Cho.  
  
***  
  
'Prefects, please lead your first years up to your Common rooms.' Dumbledore shouted over the noise of students scurrying to get to their own common rooms. 'Please note, Head boy and Head Girl, and also the Prefects are required in the Great Hall once all the first years have been settled in.' Draco's heart rose, he would be able to see Cho again before the night was out.  
  
'Come on you lazy first years.' He grumbled to the Slytherin first years. They followed him obediantly to the Slytherin common room. It was quite well hidden, as Salazar Slytherin was a master at secret rooms, and passageways. The entrance was a large stone statue of armor. Draco muttered the password (Snakeskin), and the statue of armor lept to life. It pushed what appeared to be solid brick wall, and the bricks vannished to reveal the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Draco allowed the first years to stumble through, and quickly hurried back out of the common room, where he made his was back to the great hall.  
  
***  
  
Draco stumbled into the Great Hall rather late.  
  
'Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how nice it is for you to join us at last.' Dumbledore said softly. Draco had been held up on the second floor due to a run in with Peeves. 'Please take a seat.' Dumbledore motioned to a small round table in the corner of the Great Hall, where Cho, Roger, Terry, Hermione, Hannah, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, along with Professor Dumbledore, were seated.  
  
'Sorry Headmaster, I ran into Peeves, and.'  
  
'Say no more Mr. Malfoy.' Dumbledore said. Cho gave Draco a distant look. He wondered what she meant by that. Draco took a seat next to Terry.  
  
'Well, now that we are all here, I am proud to inform you that you six students will be granted a special common room to conduct meetings, and organise certain things which are needed to be done. Oh, also, you six will be arranging for our special guest to be staying here sometime over the year.' Dumbledore stopped, Cho's hand was in the air. 'Yes Miss Chang?'  
  
'Professor, I was just wondering, and I'm sure my fellow Prefects and Head Boy were wondering the same thing, um, who exactly is this guest?' Cho spoke clearly, with a voice like an angel, Draco thought.  
  
'Ah, I'm so glad you asked Miss Chang. Our special guest attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is to be David Vulchanov, a Quidditch player from the Quidditch World Cup Runners Up, Bulgaria.' There was a hushed silence over the Great Hall. 'Professor Krum organised this, as I wanted a professional Quidditch player to be the Referee of our interschool Quidditch Matches.'  
  
'Oh, thank-you Professor.' Cho fell quite, and had a distant look in her eyes.  
  
'Well, off you lot go now, I'm sure you all have a lot of catching up to do. Oh yes, Miss Granger, would you kindly stay for a chat with myself and Professor McGonagall?' Dumbledore said. 'To the rest of you, good night.' That seemed final, but Draco stayed back just at the entrance of the Great Hall, to listen in to Hermione getting in trouble. As he listened, Draco forgot all about Cho.  
  
'Now, Miss Granger, I am fully aware of the cimcumstances under which you used the full body binding spell.' Dumbledore said. 'Although, the Ministry of Magic is not as considerate.' He continued. 'They, unfortunately, are not as understanding in this situation, and have suggested I punish you. The Ministry of Magic do not believe that Peter Pettigrew was at your house in particular. I am suggesting a weeks detention with Professor Snape. This way, the Ministry cannot take cheap shots at me for not fullfilling my duties as Headmaster.'  
  
'Yes Professor, I understand.' Draco heard Hermione say.  
  
'Now off to bed Miss Granger.' Professor McGonagall said.  
  
'Yes Professor, thank you.' Hermione walked straight past Draco. He followed her, but only until he branched off to where the Slytherin common room entrance was.  
  
***  
  
'Draco! Where have you been?' Pansy pounced on him when he walked into the common room.  
  
'I have been at a meeting for Prefects and Heads.'  
  
'Really? What happened? Do you know who the special guest is? Who's picking the school Quidditch teams? Do you already know who's on them? Are you on one of them? Tell me you are Draco!' Pansy bombed him with questions, all of which he answered patiently.  
  
'Granger got off with a weeks detention with Snape.' This declaration made Pansy shriek with anger, causing Blaise to jump out of her armchair  
  
'Why didn't that old fool expell her? She used magic outside school! How dare she get away with this! I'm sending her a Howler.' And with that, Pansy stormed off, without another word, up to the girls dormatories.  
  
That's my second chapter! I hope you're all liking this story so far. I might even start the 3rd chapter!! Please please review so far! And any suggestions would be great too.  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	3. Quidditch Trials

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
DISCLAIMER~ I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah you get the point.  
  
Hi guys! I'm not quite sure what to put in this chapter as a fill in until Quidditch trials, so I'll just go straight into that. Please review! Give me some ideas! Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Quidditch Trials  
  
The first week of school was vaguely boring, and passed rather slowly. Draco noticed a croud of people around the notice board. He, Crabbe and Goyle pushed to the frount, where Draco saw that it was a list.  
  
QUIDDITCH TRIALS  
  
This weekend, any queries, or can't make it, contact Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Gryffindor Nominee's  
  
Katie Bell - Chaser  
  
Harry Potter - Seeker  
  
Colin Creevey - Beater  
  
Alicia Spinnett - Chaser  
Ron Weasley - Keeper  
Ginny Weasley - Seeker  
Seamus Finnigan - Beater  
  
Slytherin Nominee's  
  
Marcus Flint - Chaser  
  
Cora Black - Chaser  
Draco Malfoy - Seeker  
Kane Thornton - Beater  
Pansy Parkinson - Keeper  
Gregory Goyle - Beater  
Vincent Crabbe - Beater  
  
Hufflepuff Nominee's  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley - Keeper  
  
Hannah Abbott - Chaser  
Micheal Corner - Beater  
Jordan Micheal - Chaser  
Drew Lingard - Seeker  
  
Ravenclaw Nominee's  
  
Terry Boot - Chaser  
  
Peter Yorreyn - Beater  
Cho Chang - Seeker  
Joan Weatherby - Chaser  
Roger Davies - Keeper  
Imogen Vestra - Beater  
  
Nominee's please note; wear house Quidditch robes to trials, Saturday, 8am and Sunday 8am. Spectators strictly prohibited,  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
It because clear to everyone that Gryffindor and Slytherin had the most amount of nominee's. This would cause great conflict if the teams consisted of mostly Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco noted that Cho was nominated. He hoped that they would be in the same team.  
  
***  
  
That Saturday, Draco woke at 6.00am, unable to sleep. He got up, and dressed in his Slytherin Quidditch Robes. Pansy was waiting for him downstairs.  
  
'Hurry up Draco, you'll miss breakfast.' She said in her over annoying voice.  
  
'I thought I'd woked up early.' Draco said gruffly.  
  
'Not even close Draco. Now get you butt moving.' Pansy stopped to check out his butt as he walked past her.  
  
Pansy and Draco walked to the Great Hall together. A few times, Pansy slipped her hand around Draco's waist, but everytime, he shook her off, grumbling something about it being too early in the morning to have to worry about her non stop flirting. But Draco, let me assure you, was wide awake when he saw Cho sitting with Mariette, her curly haired friend, in the dining room {A/N :- I think her name's Mariette, can't check it because my friend is borrowing my Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix, ah well, it's her name now.}.  
  
'Hi! Oh hi Draco! Over here!' Cho called out to him across the Great Hall.  
  
'I'll see you later.' He muttered to Pansy and they split, much to Pansy's dismay. Draco headed over to Cho and Mariette.  
  
'Hey Cho, hey Mariette. How are you ladies this morning?' Draco said in his most charming, gentlemanlike voice. Mariette giggled.  
  
'I'm good Draco, are you ready for the trials?' Cho asked him.  
  
'Well, actually, I haven't had the chance to practice my Quidditch all over the summer, and I may be a bit rusty around the edges.' At that moment, the Great Hall was filled with owls, most likely from parents who had heard about the events occuring at Hogwarts this year. Draco looked around and noticed Quinton flying towards him.  
  
'Oh my Gosh, Draco, is that your owl?' Cho said in awe. Quinton landed on Draco's shoulder and stuck his leg out so that he may take off the small piece of parchment.  
  
'Here,' He said handing Quinton to Cho, 'Could you hold him for a quick minute? His name's Quinton.' Cho looked ready to kiss him, just as well because Harry had just walked into the Great Hall. Instead though, Cho and Mariette resumed praising Draco's owl. Draco decided on opening his letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I heard about the Bulgarian Chaser coming to referee your Quidditch games, I have also rigged the judging so you will be selected into the toughest Hogwarts team. I wish you the best of luck.  
  
On another topic, congratulations on becoming Prefect. I was a Prefect back in my day at Hogwarts. Waste of time that school. I knew I should have sent you to Durmstrang Institute. Professor Karkaroff would have taught you well.  
  
I wouldn't have thought you'd have noticed your prize purebred owl missing, so I borrowed him for a few days to deliver this letter to you. You had better be taking good care of him, he'll be needing to take many long trips.  
  
Yours truly, Lucious Malfoy  
  
'Who was it from?' Cho noticed Draco had finnished the letter.  
  
'My father, um, congratulating me for becoming a Prefect, wishing me good luck for the Quidditch, and telling me he borrowed Quinton, nothing major.'  
  
'Oh, yes, good luck Draco, personally, I think Harry's a shoe in for seeker in one of the teams.' After seeing the look on Draco's face she quickly added 'Well, seeing as he's Dumbledore's pet and all.' Draco's expression relaxed a small bit, but at that moment, Harry and Ginny walked past.  
  
'I can't believe McGonagall didn't nominate Ron!' Harry said with an outrage.  
  
'Yeah, then at least he'd be here with us, at what, seven thirty!' Ginny exclaimed with a quick watch check. Draco was tempted to start singing Weasley is our King but his ever growing desire to be with Cho made him keep his mouth shut. Somehow, Draco's feelings of hatrid for Harry were being slowly replaced by strong feelings for Cho. There was definitely something about Cho. So at this, Draco let Harry and Ginny go, in light of this, Harry looked back, extremely puzzled that Draco had not said anything about Ron. Without missing a beat, Harry kept up with Ginny and said nothing.  
  
'Shall we?' Draco held his arm out for Cho to take, she hesitated, but not for long, and took his arm.  
  
'Mariette, I'll see you in the Ravenclaw common room when Quidditch trials are over.' The girls waved goodbye to eachother, and Draco led Cho out of the Great Hall, which had it's ceiling bewitched to look like a bright, sunny day.  
  
Cho and Draco both heaved sighs of relief when they stepped out onto the grounds and it actually was a bright and sunny day, without a cloud to be seen for miles. They walked cautiously over to the Quidditch Pitch, arms linked, and brooms in hands. At first sight of students zooming around on their brooms warming up, Cho dropped Draco's arm. He didn't mind.  
  
'Cho, want to come for a warm up lap?' Draco jumped on his broom and kicked off from the ground.  
  
'Sure!' Cho copied his action and they flew side by side around the Quidditch Pitch five times before Maddam Hooch blew her whistle signalling for all fliers to come down and begin the session.  
  
'Firstly, I would like you to separate into your primary positions. Seekers over there,' She motioned to a space, 'Keepers over there,' Again motioning to a space, 'Chasers over there,' Another space was chosen for the chasers, 'And last but most certainly not least, beaters over there by the chasers.' Maddam Hooch gestured to next to the chasers.  
  
Cho found it quite unnerving to be standing in between her current love interrest, No! I shouldn't be thinking about Draco like that! And her past love interrest, Harry. Even though Cho didn't want to, and was resisting with every bone in her body, she couldn't help but like Draco, just a teensy bit, could she? Cho went into thinking about on the Hogwarts Express, he had appologised to everyone he'd upset, without even a second thought. And the fact that Draco had not once said something to Harry, or any other student, that could be labeled offensive, at least, not while she was around. Maybe he was just being a gentleman around her, it must have been her imagination that he could ever like her, or, for that matter, anyone who wasn't a Slytherin. Quite a waste of a lovely person, Cho thought to herself.  
  
'Ok, I'm going to let the balls go now, play as teams, preferably in your own house teams. Ravenclaw and Slytherin are to be aiming for the South goal posts, while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are to be aiming for the North goal posts.' Maddam Hooch waved her wand, and the score board now had four spaces. She blew here whistle and released the balls. All Quidditch players kicked off from the ground and resumed their familiar positions on the pitch. Draco and Cho stayed quite on eachother's tails most of the time, eyeing eachother every once in a while, and the other 10 % of the time they went looking for the Snitch.  
  
After about 15 minutes, the scores were :- Gryffindor - 30, Slytherin - 40, Hufflepuff - 20 and Ravenclaw - 20. This was a close match. Draco looked around and spotted that Ginny Weasley was a seeker as well. This, being extremely unfair being as Gryffindor had two seekers. Draco decided then to perform a Wronski Feint, a special move that Viktor Krum himself had taught Draco in his fourth year at Hogwarts, when the Triwizard Cup was being held. Draco swooshed his Quidditch robes and dove. He noticed that Harry was speeding after him, but not Cho, she had gone off to the other side of the Pitch searching for the Snitch, not at all watching Harry and Draco fight for the Snitch that wasn't there. But all of a sudden, from out of no where, it was there! Harry must have seen it as well, because he dove faster than what he has been going while tailing Draco. Draco also picked up the speed, but a bludger came smashing in their direction, sending both the boys spinning. The Snitch had vannished again. Draco gave Micheal Corner, a Hufflepuff beater, a death stare, and continued flying.  
  
Quite a while later, Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch by sheer accident, and the muck around game ended. Maddam Hooch blew her whistle and called everyone down to her.  
  
'I thank you all for coming, that shall be all for today, same time tomorrow, oh and by the way, nice catch Miss Weasley.' Ginny went slightly red, and Harry congratulated her as well, stating he couldn't have done it better himself.  
  
Cho turned to Draco.  
  
'I saw your Wronski Feint, that was impressive! Shame the Snitch turned up!' Cho laughed softly and her soft, black hair fell over her face, causing her to look more beautiful than before. They turned to walk back to the Castle, but Cho was interrupted by Harry.  
  
'Cho, Cho! Mind if I have a word?' Harry called out to her, gesturing to Ginny that he'd only be a minute.  
  
'Wait for me Draco?' Cho asked, Draco nodded. Harry and Cho went for a brisk walk.  
  
'What can I do for you Harry?' Cho asked. They were wandering into the shade of the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
'Well, Cho, I was just thinking, I'm, well, I'm, I'm sorry about what happened last year between us. I just wanted to make it up to you.'  
  
'How Harry? I just don't think we were meant to be together, what with you always running to Hermione, I just couldn't handle it.'  
  
'Shhhhh, don't talk.' Harry said soothingly. Cho wondered why she didn't want this, last year, it had seemed nice at the time, but she supposed it was just a rebound for Cedric's death. She shuddered at the thought. Harry embraced her in a long hug. She didn't, she just didn't feel right about it, her head was racing with memories, of Harry, Cedric, and Draco. She pulled away from him.  
  
'You said you only wanted to talk?'  
  
'Sorry Cho, I just got a bit carried away is all. Just thinking about you gets me on a high never thought imaginable. It's like being on the Quidditch Pitch searching for the Snitch twenty-four seven. You mean a lot to me Cho.'  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, but you are only a friend. I just don't see you in that light. Last year, that was, well, that was just a rebound from Cedric.' She had finally gotten the words out. 'I'm so sorry Harry.'  
  
'Don't worry about it, I'll be quite alright, I'll just need my Firebolt more than usual.' Harry's feeble attempt at a joke in his situation resulted in an uncomfortable silence. The pair headed back to their companions, who, surprisingly, weren't ripping eachother's heads off.  
  
'Oh Harry, let me know if you're starting DA again will you?' Cho said  
  
'I'll do that Cho.' Was his reply, and he and Ginny headed off to the castle.  
  
'What did Pot, I mean Harry want?' Draco asked Cho.  
  
'He wanted me back,' Judging the look on Draco's face, he didn't know about them last year, 'Well, during Professor Umbridge's reign of terror some students, me and Harry included, were a part of a secret defense against the dark arts club, and, well, Harry, I just was so upset about Cedric at the time, I didn't really like him, and he always ran off to Hermione.' Cho stopped short. 'Well, that's in the past, I made that clear to Harry.'  
  
'Is this DA the club you told me about?' Draco asked.  
  
'The very same!' Cho said with a grin.  
  
'Oh but you're Head Girl! You shouldn't be running around breaking the rules!' Draco said playfully, and Cho shoved him. He chased her all the way back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
*Sorry, I was going to write about the second day of trials, and who makes the team, but it's way late, and I just wanted the chapter to end so I can go to bed! Sorry! Please review and tell me what I should do in the future! I already have a basic idea of where the story's going, but please, I need some fill in's!*  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	4. Truth And Realisation

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
DISCLAIMER~ I don't own Harry Potter, yack yack yack. you get the point by now!  
  
* Hey everyone, this is chapter 4! DUH! I hope you like my story so far, I'm finding it hard to stop writing it, even though it's 10 past 3 in the morning!  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Truth And Realisation  
  
Cho woke the next morning realising that she had completely forgotton to see Mariette. oops, she thought. Wait a minute, I never forget to meet up with my friends! What's gotten into me? Is it Draco? Oh dear.  
  
Meanwhile ~  
  
'Wake up Draco!' Draco woke to the annoying sound of Pansy's voice.  
  
'Why won't you leave me alone?' He mumbled.  
  
'You're half asleep, you don't know what you're saying.' Pansy was more likely trying to convince herself of this miracle than Draco. He was not impressed with her at all. Pansy took a hint and finally left the room.  
  
When Draco emerged, she pounced him with exciting news.  
  
'Guess what? I sent Bubotubber Puss to Granger again! Ha HAH is she going to be shocked when she opens THAT envelope! Now she'll wish she's been expelled!'  
  
'Gee Pansy, you went easy on her, I thought you would've sent her a howler?' Draco yawned massively.  
  
'No! I wouldn't waste a precious Howler on a Mudblood.'  
  
'Suit yourself Pansy, I'm leaving.' And with that, Draco grabbed his Nimbus 2003 and headed out of the Slytherin common room. Much to his dismay, Pansy followed him.  
  
'Draco, Draco! Wait up!' Pansy ran up to him.  
  
'What now?' He grumbled.  
  
'Aren't you pleased to see your favourite person again?' She asked sweetly.  
  
'Favourite person? I think not. Pansy, you're getting way too carried away for your own good, first the Bubotubber Puss to Granger, and now, you seem to have this weird idea that I'm in love with you or something? I don't get it, I haven't given you any reason for you to think I like you.' Draco spat this out in one breath, and was left quite breathless when he'd finnished. Pansy, on the other hand was fuming!  
  
'How. Can. You. Defend. That. MUDBLOOD? Honestly, what's gotten into you Draco?'  
  
'Nothing has gotten into me, it's just that as a Prefect I'm expected to.'  
  
'Prefect? PREFECT? Your father was a Prefect, didn't stop him from being who he was, did it? No, I didn't think so!' Pansy was tearing at her hair.  
  
'Look, Pansy, settle down, you've obviously been deprived of your sleep, I suggest you go back to the common room and get some rest.' Seeing the look she was giving him, he said roughly, 'Now!' and she left.  
  
In the Great Hall, Draco was met at the entrance by Cho. They walked over to the nearest seats at the Ravenclaw table and sat down.  
  
'Morning Cho, did you sleep well?' Draco asked.  
  
'Yes, I did, thank you, how about you?'  
  
'Terrible.'  
  
'Oh! Why so Draco? Did you have a bad dream?'  
  
'No, I was just woken uo by the last person I wanted to see this morning.'  
  
'And who might that be?' Cho asked, looking sympathetic, it made her look pretty in the early morning.  
  
'Pansy Parkinson.'  
  
'Oh, I know her, she's in Slytherin right? She's the girl who always picks on Hermione Granger. It's quite unfair really. Hermione's quite a smart girl, it most certainly is not her fault she's muggle born, and Pansy has no right to say a thing about it.' Cho fumed.  
  
'She has this twisted reality in which I like her, she follows me everywhere, quite annoying really.' Draco didn't want to complain to Cho about Pansy, but it just slipped out.  
  
'Why don't you just tell her you don't like her?'  
  
'I did, this morning, when she tried to follow me down here.' Draco took a bite out of a piece of toast.  
  
'Oh, what did she say about that?'  
  
'She went banana's, I don't think she liked being told where to go very much.' Draco swore there was a small trace of a smile appearing on Cho's perfect, pretty, rose pink lips.  
  
'Well Draco, shall we go?'  
  
'Yes we shall.'  
  
***  
  
This Quidditch training went for much longer than the first one. They did some speed drills, passing around the quaffle, the seekers were sent after golf balls, beaters were given tennis balls to practice with, and the chasers had to try to get the ball past the keepers. All the while, Maddam Hooch was taking notes on her clipboard.  
  
By the end of practice, all the students were exhausted. Harry took it apon himself to walk back up to the castle with Draco and Cho, so they didn't get the opportunity to talk until Harry had headed to his common room.  
  
Cho wanted to very much to tell Draco that she couldn't stop thinking about him, but she couldn't find the right words to express her feelings. That, and she didn't believe that Draco felt the same way about her. Why does love have to be so complicated? She wondered to herself as they walked in silence. After a while, Draco realised he was running out of time to confess to Cho that he liked her.  
  
'Cho?'  
  
'Yes Draco?'  
  
'I was just thinking, um, well, how should I put this? I um, you know how I said I don't like Pansy?'  
  
'Yes, I remember, go on.' Cho said patiently, she was sure he was going to admit to liking Pansy.  
  
'Well, the good thing is, actually, there's two good things. The first one is that I don't like Pansy, and the second is that, well, I like you Cho.' Draco said that last part rather slowly, to make sure he got it right.  
  
'Oh, really? I'm so relieved Draco! I like you too! I didn't think you felt that way about me at all!' Draco and Cho both felt a large feeling of relief in their stomache's.  
  
'So Cho, will you be my girlfriend?' Draco asked, being a tiny bit hopefull.  
  
'Yes, of corse I'll be your girlfriend Draco! You know, it's amazing how much you've grown up over the holidays, one would swear that you are a whole new person altogether!' They walked hand in hand to the Ravenclaw common room. When Cho checked it, there was no one in there. They were probably all out on the grounds. She invited Draco in, and he accepted. He would much rather spend time with Cho than be badgered by Pansy.  
  
'Would you like to sit?' Cho gestured to the space next to her. Draco sat, and naturally put his arms around Cho. It felt so right. She snuggled up to him and relaxed. Draco decided to explore the common room with his eyes. There was a massive antique book shelf that covered an entire wall, filled with books of all kinds. There was a cosy fireplace, beautiful deep blue couches with silver linings, a banner saying "Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining" Famous saying by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, instead of being a brick common room, it had polished wooden floorboards that covered the walls, floor, and ceiling. There was a beautiful fluffy rug which was covered in ravens, and birds of all sorts. Then there were the stair cases, and doors to the bathrooms, on which said "Ravens" and "Ravenettes".  
  
Draco was surprised as someone came down the girls staircase. It was Padma Patil. She screamed at the sight of Draco and dropped her book. What may have been more shocking to her was the fact that Cho was wrapped in his arms, more than the fact he was in her common room.  
  
'What are you doing in here Malfoy?' Padma sneered.  
  
'It's okay Padma, he's here with me.' Cho began.  
  
'What are you doing here with Cho?' Padma was really getting herself worked up now.  
  
'Calm down Padma!' Cho tried once more. But Padma scurried over to Draco, dragged him up by the scruff of his robes and led him to the exit.  
  
'See you tomorrow Cho.' He called back into the common room.  
  
'Bye Draco, sleep well!' Cho called back to him.  
  
'Now, Cho, care to explain?'  
  
* Sorry I just had to stop it there, I'm wanting to go to sleep! I'll write more tomorrow! I just thought I'd give you a shorter chapter after the other long ones! Please review and tell me some suggestions on what to do next? Oh yeah, select the teams! Okay, thanks for reading, I'll have the next chapter posted in no time at all. *  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	5. Secrets And Lies

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
*~ Hi! I haven't checked my reviews yet, but I'm hoping! Please review, tell me what you think! That would be much appreciated ... ::puppy dog eyes::. New chapter, hope you like it.  
  
DISCLAIMER~ The usual  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Secrets and Lies  
  
It was well after dark when Draco was thrown from the Ravenclaw common room by Padma. He hadn't even done anything to uspet her, so how could she treat him like that? He headed back to his common room, but unfortunatly for Draco, he met Peeves on the way.  
  
'Oh dear if it isn't itty bitty Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed?' Peeves sang. When Draco didn't answer, and kept walking, Peeves got annoyed and threw something at his head. Draco ducked with great agility.  
  
'Where have you been you naughty boy, out of bed, well after bed time, and a Prefect as well,' Peeves paused to dramatically gasp. 'STUPID STUDENTS OUT OF BED!' He bellowed. 'STUDENTS OUT OF BED! FILCH THERE'S STUDENTS OUT OF BED 'ERE! COME QUICK!' Draco ran, and didn't stop until he was back at his common room entrance.  
  
'And where may I ask, have you been Mr. Malfoy.' Sitting on a couch, with a cold look on her face, was Pansy.  
  
'Where I have been, is none of your business.' Draco muttered in reply. Apparently this was an unacceptable answer.  
  
'Tell me where you have been or I will be forced to tell the Headmaster.' Pansy threatened.  
  
'Fine, tell the Headmaster, there's nothing he can do about it anyway.' Draco stormed off to bed.  
  
~ Back in the Ravenclaw common room ~  
  
'Cho, what was Draco Malfoy doing in our common room? You didn't tell him the password did you? Cho!' Padma gave her a look of betrayel.  
  
'Padma, listen to me carefully, I am Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy is a Prefect. Seeing as our meeting room has not been opened, he was simply in our common room discussing with me some arrangements that Heads and Prefects have to make this year. So please Padma, don't jump to conclusions.' Cho amazed herself at how good she could lie giving her situation.  
  
'Oh, but come on Cho, it's Draco Malfoy! Do you know what he's like? Hannah and Hermione told me about your trip over here on the Hogwarts Express. Quite unfair really. It isn't Hermione's fault she's muggle born, and one of the best witches in school I might add. He's a bad sort Cho, you shouldn't spend so much time with him.' Padma walked over to the stairs. 'I'm going to bed Cho, you should really think about what I said before going and spending any more time with Malfoy.' And with that, she was gone.  
  
'His name is Draco.' Cho whispered to no one inparticular. Soon after Padma, Cho too went to bed.  
  
***  
  
Draco woke suddenly. He had no idea what woke him, Pansy was no where to be seen. He sat up carefully, and saw that it was still dark outside. He tried to remember his dream.  
  
Flying through the air, wind rushing in his face, chasing the Snitch. Cho watching from the stands. Beauxbatons Seeker too slow. He had the Snitch! The game was over, Hogwarts Victory!  
  
Potter, moving in on Cho.  
  
~ Change of scenery, Forbidden Forrest ~  
  
Cho and Harry, together, Draco standing helplessly by watching as Harry made a move on Cho. Tried to move, but found himself in full body bind. Hermione standing behind him  
  
'Hurts doesn't it Malfoy.' She sneered.  
  
'Ahhhhhhhh!' Draco became aware that this time, Pansy was by his bed digging into his arm with a pocket knife.  
  
'Hurts, doesn't it Malfoy.' She sneered.  
  
'Get off me Pansy.' He hissed, carefull not to wake the others in his room. Pansy, however, was unconcerned about the other Slytherin 6th Year Boys. She started howling at the top of her voice.  
  
'DRACO! I KNOW YOU WERE WITH CHO CHANG LAST NIGHT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DRACO! YOU HAVE CHANGED SO MUCH, AND IT'S FOR THE WORST. I'LL BE INFORMING YOUR FATHER OF THIS MATTER.' Pansy's hair was flailing over her face in a mess, her cheeks were red, and she looked exhausted and dangerous. Draco didn't dare speak. After a few seconds had passed however, Pansy left, no doubt to send Lucious an owl.  
  
***  
  
At breakfast, Cho saw Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley sitting together, hand in hand, and she smiled. Reminded her of Draco. Draco! He wasn't anywhere to be seen over the Great Hall. Cho kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting Mariette to get suspicious. A full ten minutes had passed, and lessons were to start soon. Draco still hadn't showed up. Cho stood up.  
  
'Mariette, I'll see you in Defence Against the Dark Arts.'  
  
'Where are you going Cho?' But Cho had already sped out of the Great Hall, in desperate search of Draco. While running to the Slytherin common room entrance on the 4th floor, Cho bumped into Pansy. Both girls were running, so they were both knocked off their feet. Pansy was up with a flash, but Cho had hit her head on a statue in the hall. She was unconscious. Pansy took off. Smiling smugly.  
  
***  
  
'Mariette, where's Cho? She's never late for lessons!' Anabelle asked looking worried. Professor Krum was talking about Aurors, but neither of them were listening.  
  
'Do you think we should go look for her Anabelle?' Mariette kept glancing nervously at the door, as if willing Cho to be there.  
  
'Yes, hang on I'll tell Professor Krum that we need to go to the hospital wing.' Anabelle hurried over to the Professor.  
  
'Professor?'  
  
'Yes Miss Cleary?'  
  
'Um, Mariette and I don't feel well, I, we were wondering if we would be able to go see Maddam Pomfrey and get the all clear?'  
  
'Hmmm, I am teaching a class Miss Cleary, but I suppose, off you go.' Professor Krum turned straight back into teaching his class, without a second look at the girls who crept out of his classroom unnoticed.  
  
Both girls broke into a run. Down each of the coridors, looking in every classroom.  
  
'Oh Anabelle, we have to find her! She's been acting strange all week, and last week too. Something about her has changed!' Anabelle made a noise of agreement.  
  
After about five minutes, the girls came across Cho, lying in the middle of the fourth floor corridor. Peeves was floating around her singing a nasty little song;  
  
Miss Chang fell down  
  
Not another sound  
Her head hit the wall  
And oh how she did fall  
The one who caused it  
Is a little shit  
  
And so on.  
  
'Oh my God CHO!' Mariette cried as she and Anabelle ran to Cho's unconscious form lying on the ground.  
  
'Mariette! We need to get her to the Hospital Wing, quick!' The two girls levitated Cho's body, and rushed off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Maddam Pomfrey! MADDAM POMFREY!'  
  
'Girls! Settle down, I have patients!' Maddam Pomfrey came rushing out to see what the fuss was about. 'Oh dear.' She said seeing Cho. She took her from the girls levitation spell and lay her on the bed.  
  
'Thank you girls, she's internally bleeding, but should be alright in a day or two, lucky you got her to me when you did. I don't think she could have held out much longer. Her head hit pretty hard. Please, leave me to it. You may come back to visit tomorrow.' Maddam Pomfrey closed the curtains around herself and Cho.  
  
As the girls walked out of the hospital wing, Anabelle turned to Mariette.  
  
'Mariette, which common room is on the fourth floor?'  
  
'Um, I think that's the Slyther.' Mariette stopped dead. Realising now what Anabelle knew. Cho was going to the Slytherin common room.  
  
'Padma.' They both said at once and took off to Padma's classroom.  
  
'Now I would like you to take your box, and attempt to transfigure it into a lamp, with the correct wand movement and spell I showed you.'  
  
'Professor McGonagall, would it be alright if we borrowed Padma Patil for a few minutes?' Anabelle asked.  
  
'I suppose so, Padma dear, some students would like to see you for a while.' Padma wandered over to Mariette and Anabelle, and they went outside the classroom door.  
  
'What can I do for you girls?' Padma asked.  
  
'Padma, you say you saw a Slytherin in our common room last night with Cho?' Anabella questioned.  
  
'Yes, yes Draco Malfoy was in our common room with Cho. She claimed she was doing something with him that Heads and Prefects needed to organise, but the way they were sitting on the couch, well. I threw Malfoy out, naturally, as he didn't belong in there.' Padma said proudly.  
  
'Thank you very much Padma.' Mariette thought this over in her head. Draco hadn't been at breakfast, Cho was worried about him, went looking for him, but someone, or something got to her before she could find him. She explained that to Anabelle as Padma went back into class.  
  
'Slytherin common room it is.' Anabella said as they headed off to the Slytherin common room.  
  
~* Okay, hows that? Don't worry! By dinner they'll find out who's coming to the school, and who's in the Quidditch teams. Please review and tell me what you all think about my FanFiction! I'm trying to make it interresting for you readers, but it would be nice if you gave me some ideas on what to write to make it more interresting. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	6. Understandings

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hi! First of all, to Amy, my first reviewer! Thank you Amy! Well, I didn't actually think about having Hermione and Krum, but now that you mention it. not a bad idea with Krum being a professor and all. Secondly Crazy-Love, second reviewer, thanks for reading my story! Glad there's a reason for Kara's bitchiness ( I'll be sure to read future chapters and review.  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Understandings  
  
Anabelle and Mariette took off to where they thought the Slytherin common room. They weren't entirely sure how to get there, so they were wandering aimlessly around Hogwarts, until Anabelle spotted Goyle and Millicent. The two were leaving the Great Hall after afternoon tea, and looked very much like they were heading back to the common room. Mariette and Anabelle quietly followed Millicent and Goyle around the castle, and after a few minutes, the pair of Slytherin's stopped in front of which appeared to be the Slytherin common room.  
  
'Bloodline.' Millicent said in her high pitched voice, and they entered the common room. Anabelle and Mariette, however, didn't have to follow, because Draco had come out after Goyle and Millicent entered. Mariette pounced on Draco and pinned him against the wall. Anabelle quickly helped her hold him down, as there was no way one of them could hold him by themselves.  
  
'What did you do to Cho?' Mariette growled. Draco's expression quickly turned from surprised and angry to worried and scared.  
  
'What? What do you mean what did I do to Cho?' Draco said. 'I thought she was with you two?' He looked confused.  
  
'You mean you didn't do anything to her? We found her unconscious with Peeves singing.' Anabelle said.  
  
'Where is she now?' Draco said, pushing his way out of the girls grip.  
  
'In the hospital wing.' At these words, Draco took off, followed closely by Anabelle and Mariette, who were none the willing to leave Cho and Draco alone, especially with Cho in her state.  
  
~***~  
  
'Cho! CHO! Where is she Maddam Pomfrey?' Draco called as he burst into the hospital wing.  
  
'Silenco.' A wand was pointed at Draco's mouth. He tried to talk, but Maddam Pomfrey had put him under a Silencing Spell. 'Do not talk, there are patients in here that need their rest. Now leave.'  
  
'Maddam Pomfrey, I think he wants to see Cho.' Mariette said softly.  
  
'I thought I told you two she needs her rest. I'm sure she'll find you both when she's well. Please leave her to rest for now.'  
  
'Maddam Pomfrey, would you take the charm off Draco now?' Anabelle asked.  
  
With Draco able to speak again, when they had left the hospital wing, he exploded.  
  
'When I find Pansy... man I shoulda never.. she's gonna get what's coming.. I'll kill her if anything happens to Cho.' He was mainly muttering, but Anabelle and Mariette exchanged worried looks.  
  
'Um, Draco?' Mariette finally spoke up.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Are you and Cho, well, friends? Or something more? Is there anything unusual going on between you and Cho? I mean, um, well you know what I mean.'  
  
'Well Mariette, to tell you the truth, Choand I started dating yesterday' - Anabella and Mariette gasped - 'but the problem is, well Pansy has it in for Cho now. She knows I was with Cho last night, and now, well, I think Pansy's really done something to Cho.'  
  
'But why? What does Pansy have to do with all of it?' Anabelle asked, getting confused.  
  
'Pansy's in love with me, and she thinks I love her too, but I don't. I love Cho.' Draco ignored the skeptic looks he was getting from Cho's friends. 'I'm just thankfull she's pureblood, or else father would go mad.'  
  
'Why? How? When did this happen? I mean, you and Cho? She hates, um, hated you? You put her under a spell didn't you!' Mariette accused.  
  
'No! I most certainly didn't put her under a spell. Really! You can even ask her when she's recovered.'  
  
'Well I suppose Cho would have been acting strange if she really was under a spell, unless -' Mariette was rudely interrupted by Draco's look, and she shook her head as if dismissing the idea completely. 'Sorry.' She muttered.  
  
'I'm taking off.' Draco said. 'Bye, thanks for finding me and telling me, you know, about Cho.' Draco walked towards the common room.  
  
'He's strange lately.'  
  
'Mmmm.' Was the only reply Mariette could come up with.  
  
~***~  
  
Pansy was sitting on a lounge chair in the Slytherin common room reading a Muggle fiction book, Witches. She looked up in time to see Draco walking towards her with bloody murder tattooed all over his face.  
  
'And just what did you do to her?' He growled.  
  
'Nothing!' Pansy tried to look shocked but failed miserably and decided to laugh.  
  
'You bitch, you horrible person, what the hell did you do to her?' Draco started to wrestle Pansy and hurt her as much as possible.  
  
'I just bumped into her in the hall, she seemed quite content to be lying there on the floor, so I let her sleep.'  
  
'You let her sleep!! She was unconsious you twit!' Pansy looked shocked.  
  
'Really?' She said in a sarcastic tone. 'I had no idea.'  
  
'You're not worth it.' Draco got up and headed up the boys staircase to bed.  
  
~* Okay, it's a bit short but I've been on holidays and it's hard to get back into it, if ya know what I mean. I should be back to getting into longer more interresting chapters tomorrow! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	7. She Said What?

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hi, I'm not really sure whether I should continue this story or not, because I haven't gotten many reviews ( sad face ( actually, about 2 so far ( more sad faces. Be sure to check out my other fan fic that I've started, called Barry Trotter and the Shameless Parody. I even have more reviews for that one than this one, and I only just posted the first chapter today!  
  
Chapter 7 ~ She Said What?  
  
At the start of dinner, headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up, and tapped his extremely large fork (resembling a garden spade) against his silver goblet with red jewels around the outside. A wave of hush fell over the Great Hall.  
  
'Good evening students, I trust that you are quite looking forward to the announcements of who is in the Quidditch teams.' If some people weren't watching and listening, they certainly were now. Dumbledore seemed pleased with the full attention being given to him for a change. 'Maddam Hooch has handed me a list of the two teams, there is Hogwarts Gold, and Hogwarts Silver. Without further adue, I give to you, Hogwarts Gold:  
  
Keeper and Captain - Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff.'  
  
A huge roar rose up from the Hufflepuff table, one even larger than when Cedric Diggory had been annouced Hogwarts Champion. Justin made his way over to the teachers table, and Maddam Hooch led him off into a small room. Dumbledore comtinued.  
  
'Chaser - Katie Bell from Gryffindor.'  
  
This time it was Gryffindor's turn to cheer, and cheer they did, as Katie followed the path Justin had made.  
  
'Chaser - Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.'  
  
Ravenclaw burst into cheer and clapping as Prefect Terry Boot made his way past the teachers table.  
  
'Chaser - Marcus Flint from Slytherin.'  
  
Slytherin, who had been silent up until now, raved and ranted at the fact that Marcus had been selected. With one player from each house, everyone got to thinking, who'd be next? Dumbledore read out the next name.  
  
'Beater - Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor.'  
  
There were massive cheers from the Gryffindor table. Seamus gave a small grin and hurried to join his fellow team mates.  
  
'Beater - Vincent Crabbe from Slytherin.'  
  
Slytherin once again broke into their cheer, sneering at other houses who looked over their way in disgust. Crabbe got up and slouched over to the room that the players were gathering.  
  
'And finally,' Dumbledore said building up suspense.  
  
'Seeker - Cho Chang from Ravenclaw.'  
  
Ravenclaw once again broke into their hefty cheering, some people stood up and stomped their feet. Draco was among the cheering people, but sitting at the Slytherin table, he was the only one cheering at his table. Some Slytherin's looked at him with nasty glares, and Pansy stomped on his foot from under the table. Draco shut his mouth. Maybe because his foot was hurting, and if he'd kept it open he would have yowled in pain.  
  
Once again, silence fell over the Great Hall. Only one team had been read out. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and said;  
  
'It seems that you are all anxious to hear who has made the other Hogwarts team, Hogwarts Silver. Here is the team list for Hogwarts Silver:  
  
'Keeper - Roger Davies from Ravenclaw.'  
  
A mighty cheer rose from the Ravenclaw table, once again, as their Head Boy got up and walked towards the opposite side of the teachers table to where Hogwarts Gold had gone.  
  
'Chaser - Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff.'  
  
Hufflepuff house cheered, stamped their feet and whistled as 6th year Prefect Hannah walked past the tables and over to where Roger had gone.  
  
'Chaser - Alicia Spinnett from Gryffindor.'  
  
Another cheer rang in the Great Hall, this time from the Gryffindor table.  
  
'I knew she'd be in it!' Harry yelled to Ron over all the noise. Alicia followed the path Roger and Hannah had walked, and she soon dissapeared into the room.  
  
'Chaser - Cora Black from Slytherin.'  
  
The amount of noise Slytherin created could have filled 15 Olympic sized swimming pools. Cora smiled smugly and strutted over to where her team mates had dissapeared to.  
  
'Beater - Gregory Goyle from Slytherin.'  
  
Slytherin house continued to cheer, but the other houses remained silent, with a few acceptions of some polite clapping. After all, they would eventually have to support these players.  
  
'Beater - Micheal Corner from Hufflepuff.'  
  
Hufflepuff house cheered, along with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Slytherin remained cold in silence. Micheal headed off to join his team. Dumbledore read the last name on the parchment, and stopped, looking out over his half- moon shaped glasses.  
  
'Finally, the captain and Seeker of Hogwarts Silver team, Harry Potter from Gryffindor.'  
  
Draco was shocked, but then, how would Dumbledore allow his precious Harry Potter not to play in the interschool Quidditch cup? He remained silent along with his fellow Slytherin's, as the other three houses cheered as their school's best Seeker was chosen. Harry Potter rose from his seat, beaming Gryffindor's all around him, and walked out of the Great Hall to join his team.  
  
Pansy turned to Draco.  
  
'I know you're the better Seeker darling, you should have been in the team over Potter anyday.' Pansy stroked his leg. He pushed her hand away.  
  
'They selected Potter, alright? Get over it. I am.' Draco stopped talking to Pansy, and looked over to where Cho had gone. He wished he knew what was going on in there.  
  
~***~  
  
Cho looked back at the way she had came into the room, distinctly ignoring Justin's prep talk about the excitement of the other school's coming. Her mind wandered, and she found herself wondering if Draco had been selected in the other team. Deep down, she knew that there was no way Dumbledore would have let Maddam Hooch put Draco in over Harry.  
  
'. so we might be able to take out Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, assuming that Hogwarts Silver is as good as us.' Justin said. 'Cho.' Justin said, seeing Cho staring into space. 'Am I boring you?'  
  
'Huh? Oh, no, sorry Justin.' Cho said, snapping back into the real world.  
  
'As I was saying, I believe there is a chance for a Hogwarts victory, I mean, now that Krum no longer attends Durmstrang and all, so yeah.' Justin finnished. Just then, Professor McGonagall walked into the room.  
  
'Goodevening students. Congratulations on making your team. I'm sure you will all behave in an appropriate mannor. On a lighter note, there will be another wizarding school competing. Hogwarts, Beaxbatons and Durmstrang are not the only Wizarding school's in the world. There is another, located in Australia. Starkals Academy. We have received an owl from their headmistress Paulette Bishop, informing us that they are to compete in the interschool Quidditch Competition. The school's will be arriving on the 15th of January, giving each team plenty of time to train and get used to playing with eachother. The school's interhouse Quidditch competition will be postponed. That is all.' McGonagall took a look around at the 7 students in their black school robes. 'Good luck to all of you.' She turned and left.  
  
'What does she mean by that?' Seamus asked Justin.  
  
'No idea Seamus, no idea.' Justin replied.  
  
'A new school? How come we never heard of it before? Why wasn't Starkals involved in the Tri Wizard Cup?' Katie mused.  
  
'Um, Katie, maybe that's because it's a TRI Wizard Cup? You know, for three champions!' Terry said, as if Cho was stupid.  
  
'So? That didn't stop Harry Potter from being in it?' Cho said.  
  
'Another school. unbelievable.' Justin said.  
  
~* Okay, there's the Quidditch teams. Since I didn't have any suggestions as to who should be in which team, I did them myself. Please let me know if I'm wasting my time with this story. I don't know if anyone's reading it ( sad face. Oh well. I'll do another few chapters, and if I don't hear some feed back, I'll stop the story. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	8. Night Time Dip

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Okay, so there hasn't been much Draco/Cho action happening, so I think I'll dedicate this chapter to that. *~  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Night Time Dip  
  
Draco lay in bed that night staring at the green, silk curtains surrounding his four poster bed. He was wondering about Cho, as usual. He wondered what they had been told when McGonagall walked into their little side room. Draco soon found himself getting out of bed, and walking over to his cupboard to get dressed. He knew very well that he could be in serious trouble if he was caught, but he needed to see Cho. He hadn't seen her since she had gone off into the side room with her team. Once dressed, Draco headed down the stairs, and slipped out of the common room.  
  
He hurried along the dark, empty coridors of Hogwarts, rushing to get to the Ravenclaw common room. Draco silently hoped they hadn't changed their password. When Draco reached the common room entrance, extremely gratefull Peeves hadn't seen him, he whispered the Ravenclaw password;  
  
'Glideless Flight.' And to his delight, the tapestry which bore the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room rolled up to reveal the large room. Draco entered, being carefull to check if anyone was in there. Cho was asleep on one of the sofa's. Draco smiled. She looked so gorgeous when she was asleep, Draco thought. He walked over to her quietly, sat down next to her, and kissed her neck. She woke up gently.  
  
'Huh? Who's that?' She whispered into the semi-lit common room.  
  
'Shhh, it's Draco.' He stroked her hair and gazed into her eyes.  
  
'Oh! You almost scared me to death Draco love.' Cho said softly.  
  
'Sorry sweetheart.' Draco said and put his arms around her. Cho hugged Draco back. Then a query came to her mind.  
  
'Draco, what are you doing here?' She asked, pulling away from his hug.  
  
'I missed you, I hadn't seen you since you went off into your little room. By the way, congratulations on being selected. You are truly a great flier, and an excellent Seeker.' Draco embraced her and kissed her on the lips, ever so pasionately. When the kiss was over, Cho gazed at Draco.  
  
'Draco, were you selected in the other Hogwarts team?' She asked, thinking she already knew the answer.  
  
'No. Harry is the Seeker for the other team. I didn't see Dumbledore leaving him out.' Draco said, holding Cho's hand. It was the only was he could see to stop him getting angry at Harry Potter.  
  
'Oh, never mind love, you are a great flier yourself, but Dumbledore has his favourites.' Cho said. Draco couldn't believe it, Cho was actually talking about Harry like he was a piece of dirt on the floor.  
  
'Shhh, no need to talk about Harry Potter.' Draco said and pulled Cho close to him.  
  
Cho suddenly had an idea, lying in Draco's arms often gave her idea's.  
  
'Draco, darling, why don't we go for a midnight swim in the lake?' She said softly into his ear.  
  
'Mmmm, that sounds like a good idea Cho.' Draco said. She wiggled her way out of Draco's grasp, kissed him on the cheek, and hurried upstairs to get her bathing suit on. Draco sat on the couch, waiting anxiously for Cho to return, every 10 seconds glancing at the girls staircase.  
  
After a while, Cho appeared at the bottom of the staircase. She had on a beautiful pale blue bikini with purple lining. On one of the triangles of her bikini top was a yellow hibiscus, and there was one on the back of her bikini bottom as well. Cho did a 360 circle to show off her bathing suit to Draco. In his opinion, no one looked sexier in a bikini than Cho.  
  
'Shall we?' Draco put out his arm and Cho took it.  
  
They walked across the beautiful, green grass of Hogwarts grounds towards the large lake. In the moonlight, the still water shimmered like diamonds. Cho shivered, and Draco rubbed her arms.  
  
'Come on Draco, let's go swimming!' Cho said, and waded into the water. Draco stripped down to his boxers. They were green with silver snakes, typical. Cho was slowly swimming around in large circles, but when she saw Draco wading in after her, she quickly swam over to him.  
  
'It's a bit cold.' Draco said.  
  
'Just swim around for a bit.' Cho suggested, but Draco shook his head.  
  
'I'd rather do this.' He said and wrapped Cho in a long, romantic kiss. She kissed him back. For the first time since Cedric's death, Cho was contently happy being with a guy. She hadn't thought it possible, yet, here she was, kissing Draco Malfoy, in the lake, at midnight. Before this year, Cho had thought Draco to be a snide, crude immature Slytherin, but she was wrong, or he had changed.  
  
The pair swam, and kissed, and held eachother for about three hours, when the sun started to show signs of waking up. Draco swept Cho up in one last passionate kiss before they got out of the lake, and headed back to the castle.  
  
'Thank you Draco.' Cho said and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.  
  
'What for darling?' He asked.  
  
'For being there for me, coming to see me in the middle of the night because you missed me. I had you all wrong in the previous years, and I'm sorry. I guess I just got the wrong idea of you from Harry.' She said Harry's name with a hint of anger in her voice. Draco put his arm around her skinny waist and kissed her neck.  
  
'Don't worry your pretty little head over it Cho, that was in the past, this is now.' He said, and they walked into the Castle.  
  
~***~  
  
'Cho, you're wrinkled as a prune! Where have you been?' Mariette gasped when she saw Cho.  
  
'I took a shower Mariette.' Cho lied, and started for the stairs to go to the common room.  
  
'I don't buy it Cho, have you been to the lake again?' Sneaking out of the castle for midnight swims was a habbit for Cho when she couldn't sleep.  
  
'Well, Mariette, if you promise not to tell .' Cho started.  
  
'Oh come on, you know I never tell.' Mariette said with a sly grin.  
  
'Okay, I was at the lake with Draco, and he is the sweetest guy I've ever met!'  
  
'Oh! Oh my God! You were swimming, in the middle of the night, with Draco Malfoy! Wait a minute, what about Cedric? Isn't he the sweetest guy you've ever met?' Mariette had to gasp for air once she'd gotten all that out in one breath.  
  
'Breathe Mariette. Yes I was swimming in the lake, with Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend, and Draco is quite sweeter than Cedric. Cedric never came and found me in the middle of the night just because he missed me and hadn't seen me for a few hours since dinner.' Cho said smugly.  
  
'Oh wow, Cho, he actually came here? To see you? In the middle of the night?'  
  
'That's what I just said Mariette, if you were listening.' Mariette blushed a little. She finally let Cho go downstairs to breakfast.  
  
~* There you go, a mushy chapter. Don't expect too many of them, but I'll throw in one every now and then, ok? Kool. Remember to tell me if I should continue this story, because I don't want to write a story that no one's reading. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	9. Trouble In Paradise

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Yet another chapter for my story. I'd like to say thanx to my reviewers  
  
Meneharma - I read your story, it's really great!  
  
Katie - "really's" are good!  
  
Malfoy11717 - don't worry, Draco isn't getting any niced to Harry!  
  
Totaloser - thanks for pointing that out ;)  
  
Sadako and Gkey.  
  
I really appreciate you all letting me know you're reading! I'll let you read the chapter now! *~  
  
Chapter 9 - Trouble In Paradise  
  
Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table telling his only Slytherin friend, Andrea Newbury, about his events last night. Andrea, being a romantic herself, was hanging off every word. Draco didn't talk much to Slytherin's anymore. He didn't see the point, they were all selfish, and self-centered. Plus, they didn't think about anyone but themselves.  
  
Cho entered the Great Hall. Draco saw her and waved and smiled. She returned the greeting, and hurried over to the Ravenclaw table, where she sat with Anabelle.  
  
Draco resumed telling Andrea about their swim. But Andrea was no longer interrested in what happened last night.  
  
'Is that her? Cho Chang isn't it Draco? Head Girl? Wow, you really scored this time mate.' She said. Draco blushed, but only a small bit so it wasn't noticable.  
  
'Yeah Andy, that's her. Isn't she beautiful?' Draco immediately got lost in thoughts about Cho.  
  
'Yes, I guess she is a bit, and she's in the Hogwarts Gold Quidditch team as well, isn't she! That's a keeper Draco.' Andrea said. Andrea wasn't like the other Slytherin's. she was quite surprised actually when she was sorted into Slytherin. Andrea was more of a Ravenclaw type. Draco took a gulp of his orange juice.  
  
'Yeah, I know. She's the best thing that's happened to me here at Hogwarts.' Draco said dreamily, remembering last night. It was right about at that very moment, the owls decided to deliver their mail. Draco scanned the owls, and, to his horror, he saw Naxy, his father's owl, soaring towards him and Andrea.  
  
'Uh Oh, some one's in trouble with daddy.' Andrea sung, sounding like a true Slytherin. Draco seized the letter that Naxy had dropped neatly onto his toast.  
  
Draco Malfoy!  
  
I have heard about your fling with the Ravenclaw Head Girl. It is to stop, immediately. I don't care how much you may like her.  
  
Your mother and I have arranged with the Parkinson's that you are to marry Pansy when you have completed your studdies at Hogwarts, so get used to the idea. We have informed Pansy, and I don't think she'll mind in the least.  
  
I dare say, you lucked out that this girl is pure blood. If she wasn't, I'd have to disown you for ever thinking about dating a mud blood.  
  
With regards,  
  
Lucious Malfoy.  
  
Andrea, who had been reading over Draco's shoulder, gave him a sympathy look.  
  
'Gee, of all the people, your daddy had to pick Pansy Parkinson.' She shuddered in disgust. 'I've never liked her, she always had a funny look about her.'  
  
'And you know what's worse?' Draco wailed. 'Pansy thinks I'm in love with her, and I know for a fact that she loves me, it's not fair.'  
  
'Owch, I guess daddy Lucious wanted to hit you where it hurts most huh?' Andrea said.  
  
'I love Cho, I really do, and there's no way I'm marrying Pansy, I'd rather die.'  
  
'I guess, with your daddy's temper, he'd allow that.' Andrea said.  
  
'Oh come on Andy,' Draco grabbed her wrist. 'You have to help me.' He led Andrea towards the owlery.  
  
~***~  
  
Cho was having a conversation with Mariette about the Quidditch Interschool competition, when she spotted Draco leading a Slytherin girl out of the Great Hall. Cho thought nothing of it, she trusted Draco, and she knew he'd never sneak around with another girl.  
  
'Where's your lover boy going with that girl?' Anabelle asked.  
  
'I don't know Anabelle, but I trust Draco, he'd never do anything to hurt me.' She said matter-of-factly.  
  
'Okay, whatever you say Cho.' Anabelle said, and turned back to her cereal.  
  
Mariette flopped in the seat next to Anabelle.  
  
'Oh hi Mariette, how are you this morning?' Anabelle said.  
  
'I'm fine,' Mariette winked. 'Why don't you ask Cho how she is?'  
  
'What do you mean by that Marrie?' Anabelle asked, looking from Mariette to Cho, and then back to Mariette.  
  
'I have to go, um, see where Draco's gone.' Cho got up, and tried to hurry out of the Great Hall, when .  
  
'Cho! Hey Cho, wait up.' Harry called out to Cho, and she winced, turning to see him hurry up to her. 'Where you going Cho?' He asked.  
  
'Oh, just back up to the Common Room, I um, forgot my Transfiguration book.' Cho said.  
  
'Do you mind if I walk with you? I'd like to talk to you about something.' Harry said, falling in unison with Cho's footsteps.  
  
'Sure, sure, why not?' Cho said feebley. 'What do you want to talk about Harry?' She asked, not looking at Harry, but at the floor.  
  
'Well, you said to get in touch with you if I ever started DA again, and I'm doing that.'  
  
'Oh.' Cho said.  
  
'Yeah, your friend, um, what's her name?'  
  
'Mariette?' Cho filled in.  
  
'Yes, Mariette, that's the one. She wouldn't be coming, would she?' Harry wondered out loud.  
  
'Um, I'm not really sure I can make it Harry, me being Head Girl, and with the Quidditch practice that Justin's going to put our team through, I just wouldn't have the time. Sorry Harry, I do hope you understand.' Cho was now looking at the ceiling.  
  
'Oh, alright then Cho, don't worry about it. I just thought you'd like to know, seeing as you asked me to tell you if -'  
  
'Listen Harry, I said that, in all fairness, to be polite. I don't really care about your childish little DA, we have a proper Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher now, don't you know that?' Cho fumed. Harry was quite taken aback by this.  
  
'Sorry Cho, I'll leave you to it.' Harry muttered, and walked off the other way.  
  
'Oh Harry?' Cho called after him, but he was gone. 'I'm sorry.' She said to herself.  
  
~* A bit short I know, but I really need to know if I should keep going with the story. After chapter 10, which I'll write soon, if I don't get any reviews of such, I think I'll call it quits and work on my other story, "Under False Circumstances". *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	10. More Threats

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Okay, I've decided to keep on writing because people appear to be enjoying my story! Yay! Thanks so much guys, I won't let you down. By the way, Meneharma, I'm not sure how to add in the other school's Quidditch trials, but I'll do my best ok? *~  
  
Chapter 10 ~ More Threats  
  
Draco and Andrea were in the owlery. Draco had a piece of parchment, and Andrea was looking quite pale.  
  
'Are you sure Draco? I mean, pretending to be dead? Just so you don't have to marry Pansy? I mean, sure, marrying Pansy's a terrible fate, but, won't your d-d-dad be mad when he finds you alive?' Andrea looked scared.  
  
'I don't know Andy, I just don't know.' Draco handed her the parchment and quill.  
  
'What are you doing?' Andrea asked eyeing the parchment like it was covered in blood.  
  
'You'll have to write it, father knows my handwriting.' Draco said.  
  
'No no no no! I can't get involved! No way, your dad will kill me, he'll kill us both, then, oh no, no no no I can't write it.' Andrea said, sounding entirely worried.  
  
'Come on Andrea, you agreed to help me, so you have to.' Draco said, pushing the quill into her hand. She screwed up her face in doubt.  
  
'Oh, alright, but you owe me big time Draco Malfoy.' She said in a stern voice. 'What do you want me to write?'  
  
'I don't know, just announce my death, and yeah.'  
  
'Well, if you say so.' Andrea said, and started writing.  
  
To Lucious Malfoy,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that your son Draco Malfoy has met his demise. He was in an unfortunate Potions accident.  
  
It was quite sudden, and I'm sure he felt no pain. Since you now have no connections to Hogwarts, it would be much appreciated if you wouldn't keep in contact with any Hogwarts students. They are all quite distraut about his death, so it would be a good idea not to mention it for a while. You know, to give them time to grieve.  
  
Thank you for your patience Mr Malfoy, sorry for your loss,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'You can't send that Andrea! That looks nothing like Dumbledore's handwriting.' Draco exclaimed.  
  
'Oh, no problem.' Andrea said, and tapped her wand against the parchment. The letters transformed into a swirly handwriting, so that even old McGonagall would believe the letter was written by Dumbledore.  
  
'Nice.' Draco said with pride in his voice.  
  
'Thanks!' Andrea said.  
  
'Wait a minute, we can't use my owl, father bought him for me.' Draco said.  
  
'Well, what about my owl?' Andrea said, she whistled, and a small, black owl flew down.  
  
'Wow, that's a nice owl.' Draco said in awe.  
  
'Thanks, her name's Opal.' Andrea said. She addressed the letter to Lucious Malfoy, tied it to Opal, and sent her on her way. Draco hugged Andrea.  
  
'Thanks Andy, big help.' The two Slytherin's walked out of the owlery and set off to their first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
~***~  
  
Slytherin's had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. When Draco and Andrea showed up, they overheard Harry talking to Hermione and Ron.  
  
'I saw Cho this morning.' Harry said.  
  
'Really? Did you talk to her? What did she say?' Hermione said.  
  
'I talked to her, I told her about DA, that I was thinking about starting it up again.' Harry said.  
  
'Are you? Why didn't you tell us first Harry?' Ron asked.  
  
'Because Ron, you git, I never intended to start it up now that we have a proper Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'  
  
'So you lied to Cho, just so you could talk to her?' Hermione said disapprovingly. This was where Draco decided to step in.  
  
'Listen Potter, Cho doesn't like you, you really need to get over her, and I'll be sure to tell her you lied to her just so you could talk to her.' Draco said smugly. Andrea glared at Harry.  
  
'Yeah,' She said, 'No one cracks onto Draco's girlfriend and gets away with it!' Andrea had no sooner said it than realised her mistake.  
  
'WHAT?! You're dating Cho?! You keep your filthy hands off her Malfoy!' Harry yelled. A few people looked over to see what all the fuss was about. Soon enough, every Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th year was watching and listening to Harry and Draco.  
  
'What does it matter to you who Cho dates?' Draco spat.  
  
'She deserves better than you Malfoy.' Harry sneered.  
  
'Shut up Harry.' Andrea said, pushing Harry into Ron. 'Draco can date whoever he wants to, and there's nothing you can do to stop him.'  
  
'Oh yeah?' Harry regained his balance with some help from Hermione, and pulled his wand on Draco. Quick as a flash, Andrea had Harry on the ground, with his wand hand pinned against the floor.  
  
'Never. Pull. Your. Wand. On. A. Slytherin. Again.' She growled. At that moment, Krum opened the classroom door. Andrea got off Harry, 'You got lucky this time Potter, next time I'll get you.' She said, and headed into the classroom.  
  
Draco and Andrea took their seats together. Much to his dismay, Pansy came and sat next to Draco, with Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent on her other side.  
  
'Well done Andrea,' Pansy said. 'It's too bad you're a softie.'  
  
'Huh?' Andrea said, 'Softie? Me? Did you not see me in the hallway?' She said, realising why Pansy was an annoying git.  
  
'Shut up Andrea, no one likes you. You bring shame to Slytherin's.' Pansy turned to Draco, 'I trust you got the letter from your father?' She slipped her hand around his waist. She no sooner did this, when he pushed her hand out of the way.  
  
'I am not marrying you Pansy. Understand that I would rather die.' He growled under his breath.  
  
'Well then, that can be arranged.' She said. Draco spent the rest of the lesson listening to Krum drone on about a dangerous creature called a Lethifold, which apparantly killed victims in their sleep.  
  
'The only way to fight off a Lethifold is to use a Patronus Charm on it, but since it's victims are usually asleep, they don't get much chance to perform this charm.' Krum said. Draco was completely unaware that Harry was glaring at him all lesson.  
  
~* That's chapter 10, there actually is such thing as a Lethifold (in Harry Potter), it's in the book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them'. So I just thought I'd put that in. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	11. Hogwarts Gold

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Thanks to Craig, another reviewer who likes my story! And here I was thinking no one was reading it! Here's the next chapter guys. Me, playing sport myself, couldn't resist putting in something about Quidditch in detail. Hope you like. *~  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Hogwarts Gold  
  
In the changerooms of the Hogwarts Gold team, Justin Finch-Fletchley was pacing. Crabbe and Marcus were sitting isolated away from the rest of the team, occasionally casting them dirty looks. This caused Justin to crack.  
  
'Look, we are a team!' He yelled. 'How do we expect to get anywhere without learning to get along with eachother first! No Marcus, I'M the team captain, NOT YOU!' Marcus had been giving Justin a look as if to say "I'm not going to do anything you say." Justin continued. 'We are just going to have to put aside our differences, and get along.' Cho was staying silent. She didn't want to get involved in this interhouse feud, but she did want everyone to play as a team. She backed Justin 100%.  
  
'Alright, we are now going to go out onto the pitch, and practice working together. If we don't learn to work together, we won't score, and we most certainly will not win.' Justin said, mounted his broom, and led his team uot onto the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Once everyone was up in the air, and warmed up, Justin called everyone into a circle in the air so he could discuss what he wanted them to do.  
  
'Okay, firstly, the three Chasers, Katie, Terry and Marcus, I want you to work on passing the ball in difficult circumstances, I will try and stop you from scoring, and the other three players, Cho, Vincent and Seamus will try and get the ball away from you, posing as opposition Chasers.' Everyone moved into position to make Justin's training drill happen.  
  
Surprisingly, Katie, Terry and Marcus worked well as a team. They managed to get five goals past Justin, mind you, Justin stopped ten other goals. Justin called everyone back into the middle again.  
  
'That was very good, Katie, Terry and Marcus, good to see you are learning to work together. Now, beating practice.' Justin zoomed down to the ground and released the two Bludgers, which immediately zoomed up, and tried viciously to knock Katie off her broom.  
  
'Ahhh!' Katie screamed, 'Seamus! Do something!' She was a teriffic flier, dodging all attempts to be knocked off by the Bludger. Eventually, Seamus caught up to her and Knocked the hurtling Bludger towards the goal posts on the other end of the pitch.  
  
'Good work Seamus!' Justin shouted. 'Let's see what you've got Crabbe.' Justin noticed a Bludger streaming towards Crabbe, who smashed it at Justin's head. Justin ducked quickly, only just in time to avoid the Bludger. 'That was unnecessary Crabbe! But good aiming.' Justin called out.  
  
They trained for a while, catching the Snitch, passing the Quaffle, and belting Bludgers all over the place. Fortunately, no one came off injured.  
  
~***~  
  
After two more grueling hours of training, Justin called his teammates in. Almost immediately, Marcus and Crabbe slouched off into their corner, and resumed giving the rest of the team dirty looks. Justin sighed.  
  
'Look guys, didn't you learn anything today? We act as a team, we play as a team, and if we play as a team, we play well, so therefore, we have to act as a team to win.' Justin gave it one last go.  
  
'Listen, Hufflepuff, we will act as a team, out there.' Marcus jestured to the pitch, 'Off the pitch, we will act as we want.' Cho shook her head, she had really thought that those two were coming around.  
  
'Fine, if you want to be that way, then so be it. You'd just better act up to your standards on that Quidditch Pitch, or there'll be trouble.' Justin turned back to the rest of his team. 'Great training session guys, I hope we will improve majorly before the other school's arrive, but we're off to a terrific start.'  
  
~***~  
  
When Cho walked out of the changerooms, she saw Draco waiting for her. As soon as he saw Cho, Draco ran up to her, and gave her a hello kiss.  
  
'Hi, I saw you out there, you were excellent.'  
  
'Really? Thanks Draco.' Cho said.  
  
~* Ok ok I'm sorry it's a lousy excuse for a chapter, but I really wanted to put in a section about their training session. Should I put in a chapter about Hogwarts Silver's training? I'm open to suggestions. I'll write another chapter. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	12. Hogwarts Silver

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Thanks again Craig! You're a champ! Jeanne and Steph, wow, I'm flattered! Thanks a lot guys that means so much to me! This chapter's gonna be another training session, but Hogwarts Silver this time. Sorry for those people who don't like reading about it, I won't do any more Quidditch training chapters. Thanks for your patience. *~  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Hogwarts Silver  
  
Captain of the Silver team, Harry Potter, was sitting in their changerooms, watching, and listening to, a never-ending argument between the two Slytherin's (Cora Black & Gregory Goyle), and everyone else.  
  
'Why should we listen to you Cora? What makes YOU so special?' Alicia was saying.  
  
'We Slytherin's are way better than all other houses. THAT'S what.' Cora replied.  
  
'Hey, HEY!' Harry yelled, finally getting sick of the bickering. 'Shut up, all of you. If you don't, I'll get McGonagall.' The entire team shut their mouths, except for Cora.  
  
'And then what? What's she gonna do? Huh? MAKE us get along? It's so typical of you Potter, to go running off to that old coot whenever you need a little bit of help.' Cora snapped.  
  
'No Cora, she'll cut you from the team and replace you with a player who knows the meaning of the word 'Co-opperate'.' Harry said, rather nastily.  
  
Hannah started crying.  
  
'I thought we were here to play Quidditch, not argue.' She wailed.  
  
'Now look what you've done.' Harry barked at Cora. She gave him a smug look.  
  
'Do you really think I care Potter?' She said in one of those dangerously quiet tones. (A/N :- you all know the one, when your mum's really REALLY mad at you!)  
  
'Look, I don't care whether you care or not, are we going to train as a team or sit here bitching all day?' Harry said.  
  
'Just because you're Dumbledore's favourite -' SMACK! Hannah had lashed out and slapped Cora across the face!  
  
'TAKE THAT YOU BITCH! NOW LEAVE HARRY ALONE!.' Hannah screamed. 'I'm sick of your shit Cora, leave it in the school, not when we're out here trying to train for our MAJOR Quidditch Tournament which, incase you haven't noticed, happens to be very important to this school.' Hannah stopped, and broke down into another fit of tears. Alicia comforted her.  
  
'Yeah, what she said.' Harry said wearily. Cora gave him a nasty look, however, she did manage not to say anything. 'Thanks.' Harry muttered, and they all mounted their broomsticks. Hannah had stopped crying, but she was still whimpering slightly.  
  
Once they were all set, Harry threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who passed it to Hannah, who stylishly plonked it through the middle hoop. Harry gave them some time to get used to working together, but in the meantime, he released the bludgers.  
  
'Goyle, Micheal, would you care to practice?' Harry didn't really give them much choice, to the two boys went into action, belting the Bludgers all over the pitch, chasing after them, and smacking them again.  
  
'Goyle! Behind you!' Micheal yelled out, and saved Goyle from a Bludger that was screaming towards his head. 'Phew, that was a close one.' Micheal said and grinned at Goyle. Harry grinned, but no one saw him because it began to rain. He decided against releasing the snitch, because he'd be out here for ages just trying to find the bloody thing. A storm was fast approaching, so Harry called his team mates into the changerooms.  
  
'Okay, good first training session, sorry that it was cut short by the storm though.' Harry said, a bolt of lightning sounded in the background.  
  
The muddy team trunched back up to the castle in the rain. When Harry walked into the castle, he saw Cho. She was just standing there, not pacing, not sitting, or doing anything else, just standing there. Harry went over to her.  
  
'I thought you'd bring your team back in when it started to storm.' Cho said softly, Harry loved the way her hair fell over her face when she talked.  
  
'Yeah, well, can't have them training in this weather.' D'Oh! Harry was talking about the weather!  
  
'Yes, do you have any bickering in your team?' Cho asked, as they began to walk along the coridor.  
  
'Are you kidding me?' Harry said, surprised at his outburst, 'I can't controll my team mates, Cora made Hannah cry!' Harry instantly regretted saying this.  
  
'Really? Oh my Gosh! How mean is she! Oh I've never really liked Cora, she's so full of herself, and doesn't think about anyone except herself, not even Slytherin's .' Harry absent-mindedly stopped paying attention to Cho's whining.  
  
'- and Harry, oh, I should have told you before, I'm really sorry for yelling at you the other day, and, well . the reason I did it was because, well, I'm with Draco.' Cho finnished. Harry stopped dead. He already knew this of corse, but, coming from Cho, it was like he was hit in the head with a sledge-hammer.  
  
'I knew that already Cho.' Harry said. Cho seemed surprised. 'What? Your little boyfriend didn't tell you that his chum Andrea told me?' Harry added sarcastically.  
  
'No, I actually haven't spoken to Draco about you, we have better things to talk about.' Cho said rather nastily, and walked off.  
  
'Cho -' Harry called after her, but she had gone.  
  
Why would I go and talk to that freak? Cho thought as she headed to her common room. He's just as big-headed as the rest of them. Cho stopped her thoughts. Draco wasn't like the rest of them, she thought, and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* There, I didn't make the whole chapter about Quidditch, but just enough for you to know that Hogwarts Silver is having MAJOR socialising problems. If you like, please check out my other Fics, they're called *I've Been Living A Lie*, and *Under False Circumstances* (I don't have any reviews for that one .::Sad sad::. oh yeah, I do realise that Micheal Corner is from Ravenclaw, but I just needed more Hufflepuff nominee's, and I tried as much as possible not to make up characters. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	13. Where There's A Will, There's A Way

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hey everyone! No time for individual thanks, THANK-YOU EVERYONE! I luv ya's all ::smiles:: I thought I'd put up the next chapter soon as the last two weren't all that interresting! Big thanks to Jeanne, I'm glad you like my story!*~  
  
Chapter 13 ~ Where There's A Will There's A Way  
  
The very next morning at breakfast, Draco and Andrea were having one of their "Not So Interlectual Arguments" about whether Santa Claus existed or not, when owl post arrived. Draco scanned the owls that soared into the Great Hall, his heart sinking when he saw Naxi. Lucious's owl flapped over to Draco and landed on his head, digging some sharp talons into Draco's scalp.  
  
'Yeawch!' Draco shrieked. A few Gryffindors glanced over and laughed. Draco batted the large owl off his head and caught the letter it dropped.  
  
You listen here boy.  
  
If you ever pull another trick like pretending to be dead I will kill you persoanlly myself. Your mother almost had a heart attack. I know perfectly well that you are alive, and still seeing that girl Cho. I have been keeping in close contact with Pansy. Also, the wedding plans are coming along nicely.  
  
You had better end your relationship with Cho, before I end it for you. That is both a threat, AND a promise. There is no way for you and her to be together.  
  
Draco scrunched up the letter and threw it in his bag.  
  
'What? What did he say?' Andrea asked enthusiastically.  
  
'Never mind.' Draco mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco found it extremely hard to focus during Potions that day, usually his top subject. He knocked over a vile of Gilyweed, and spilled his final result, which had turned out quite a brilliant blue instead of grey. Snape gave him a few weird looks, but Draco didn't notice. All he could think about was his father's letter, the arrangments for his arranged wedding to Pansy, and he also wondered what Lucious had meant when he said "You had better end your relationship with Cho, before I end it for you."  
  
After Potions, Draco decided to skip the rest of the day and go find Cho, without interruptions.  
  
Where there's a will, there's a way, Draco thought to himself. This seemed to make him want to see Cho even more.  
  
Draco decided to try the Ravenclaw common room first, Cho might have been up there to swap some books or something. She wasn't though. Draco sighed, he didn't know her timetable and wasn't planning on running about the whole castle on a wild goose chase. He would just have to wait until lessons finnished.  
  
Still not feeling up to going to lessons, Draco headed to the owlery, where he called down his bird, Quinton.  
  
'Hey boy, you up for a delivery to Lucious?' Quinton didn't like Lucious much, but was willing to please his master, so he hooted in agreement (if that's possible for an owl). Draco grabbed a quill and parchment from his bag.  
  
Lucious,  
  
Where there's a will, there's a way. You cannot scare me with your threats, and I am NOT marrying Pansy.  
  
Draco rolled up the note, and attatched it to Quinton's leg. He stayed in the owlery, watching his owl fly off into the distance, only leaving when he could see him no more.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco was waiting in the Slytherin common room for some signs that classes were over for the day. So far, no luck. He was isolated in the common room, so Draco decided to go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco was shaken awake by Andrea.  
  
'Huh? What? Oh, hey Andrea.'  
  
'Don't hey me, just be gratefull. Your father's here, and he wants to see you. He's in Dumbledore's office at the moment. Watch out alright?' Andrea said, in a low voice. 'Oh, and Pansy's with them.'  
  
'They're in here Lucious.' Draco and Andrea exchanged worried looks as they heard Pansy's high pitched voice coming from just outside the Slytherin common room entrance.  
  
'HIDE!' Andrea hissed. She dissapeared up the girls staircase. Draco said a quick spell (Penetratus), and stepped into the wall. (A/N - This is a spell I just made up. Penetratus makes a wall 'Liquidy' so to speak, so it can be walked into. Draco is hiding in a wall. . . lol)  
  
A few seconds later, Lucious and Pansy bounded into the Common Room, followed by Dumbledore.  
  
'Well? You said they were in here!' Lucious snarled.  
  
'I-I-I thought they were, oh, you meant Draco and Cho? I thought you were looking for Andrea?' Pansy stuttered.  
  
'Andrea? Who's Andrea?' Lucious said, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
'Andrea is Draco's only Slytherin friend, apart from me of corse!' Pansy said smugly.  
  
Pansy, go check the girls dormatories, Dumbledore and I will check the boys.' Lucious ordered, and the three of them left the common room up 2 different staircases.  
  
10 minutes passed. Draco wished they would hurry up, he'd already been in the wall 15 minutes, and it became solid again after ½ an hour.  
  
Another 5 minutes. Pansy ran down the girls staircase beaming, holding onto Andrea.  
  
'I found her, I FOUND HER!' Lucious rushed down the stairs, and Dumbledore, who appeared to have been in no such rush, appeared a minute after Lucious.  
  
'Is that the girl?' Lucious asked.  
  
'This is Andrea.' Pansy said.  
  
'Andrea. Well, Andrea, would you like to tell me as to the whereabouts of my son?'  
  
'Sorry sir, who's your son?' Andrea said, trying hard not to grin.  
  
'Don't play games with me girl, you know perfectly well who my son is!' Lucious roared (not a pretty sight).  
  
'No, sorry.' Andrea said, really struggling to keep her straight, solomn (Sp?) face. This made Lucious really angry.  
  
'MY SON IS DRACO MALFOY!' He shouted.  
  
'Ohhhhh, him, yeah I know him.' Andrea said casually.  
  
'I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHETHER YOU KNOW HIM OR NOT, DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?'  
  
'Um, nope. Sorry, not a clue.' Andrea wasn't lying, she didn't know that Draco was still hiding in the wall. Lucious's face was going a deep purple colour. Seeing as Lucious, Pansy and Dumbledore were facing away from the wall Draco was in, he decided to risk it. Better than being trapped in a wall, he thought.  
  
Draco, extremely cautiously, stepped out of his wall, and snuck over to the common room exit/entrance. If Andrea had spotted him, she showed no sign of it. She kept her eyes on Lucious, and tried not to laugh at his face, which was pure anger.  
  
Pansy started crying. Andrea had a sneaking suspicion she was faking it.  
  
'I-I-I want my D-D-Draco!' She wailed. Andrea gave a look of disgust.  
  
'You know something, I know you do.' Lucious said calmly to Andrea.  
  
'No, sorry, I wouldn't have a clue where Draco is.' If she could just stop him from turning around for one more minute. . .  
  
Draco had made it to the exit! He was out. Andrea tried not to let the relief show on her face.  
  
Draco sprinted all the way to the Ravenclaw Common Room, not stopping, even when Anabelle and Mariette called out to him.  
  
'Rude,' Draco heard Anabelle mutter. 


	14. Confessions

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Okay guys, I'm not keeping you waiting any longer, plus, I'm quite bored now, so I'm going to write another chapter. *~  
  
Chapter 14 ~ Confessions  
  
Cho was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, eagerly awaiting Anabelle and Mariette's return. They had snuck down to the kitchens to steal some food in celebration of Cho getting into the Hogwarts Gold team. They were a little late, because Mariette was trying to get hold of her friends, Fred and George Weasley, so they could tell her how to get into the kitchens. Cho assumed that Mariette and Anabelle would be back soon, and, as she had suspected, a second later, the common room entrance swung open and in came. . .  
  
'Draco!' Cho exclaimed. But after seeing the worried look on his face, she went over to comfort him. 'What's wrong?'  
  
Draco looked at Cho, with a great look of sadness in his face. Cho began to get really worried.  
  
'Draco, you're scaring me, what is going on?'  
  
'Cho, there's, there's something I have to tell you.' Draco said quietly.  
  
'You're not breaking up with me are you Draco? Oh please say that's not it!' Cho got scared.  
  
'No, not if I can help it Cho.' He took her hand, and looked into her brilliant green eyes. 'But there's something that I have to tell you.'  
  
'What? What's going on?'  
  
'Well, you know my father, Lucious? Well, first of all, he's here, secondly, he's made arrangements for me to marry Pansy Parkinson.'  
  
'What?' Cho said quietly, with confusion in her voice.  
  
'I know, I'm so confused, I don't want to marry Pansy, and Lucious is trying to get me to break it off with you.'  
  
'He can't force you, can he? He'll have to go through me first!' Cho tried to be brave, but she knew that Lucious would knock her down in a second.  
  
'Cho, he cannot force me to end what we have, but. . .' Draco trailed off.  
  
'But what? Listen, Draco, I'm trying to understand all of this, and it isn't easy! Just say what you need to, and I'll handle it how I need to.' Cho said, giving Draco a hug.  
  
'Cho, he's threatened me that if I don't end it, he will, and, to him, that means to kill you. Cho, I love you, and I don't want you hurt. Have you ever heard of the saying "If you love someone, you have to let them go"? well, this is like that, but, oh my god, Cho, I'm so sorry.' Cho had started to cry. At this point, Mariette and Anabelle chose to show up.  
  
'Cho, are you alright?' Mariette and Anabelle rushed over to their friend.  
  
'I'd, um, better get going.' Draco said awquardly, and left.  
  
'Oh no you don't!' Mariette ran out after him. 'What the hell did you say to her? One minute she was fine, and the next, just crying. And somewhere in between her two moods stands you, Draco Malfoy. I warned her about you. You're just a no good Slytherin like the rest of them!'  
  
'Look, Mariette, it's not what it looks like, honest.'  
  
'Yeah right, and the earth doesn't rotate around the sun.' Mariette spat.  
  
'I had to do it Mariette, you have no idea, my father would have killed her otherwise.'  
  
'Oh and you think that - what?' Mariette trailed off, with the same tone that Cho had used when she'd found out about the arranged marriage.  
  
'That's right, look, Lucious threatened me to either end it with Cho myself, or he would end it for me, meaning he would kill Cho. I'm trying to protect her. This isn't easy, and you're making it mighty difficult for me.' Draco said, before walking off, leaving a very confused Mariette behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Oh god Anabelle, why'd he have to leave me? I could have *sniff* handled his father *sniff*.' Cho wailed.  
  
'His father? What does his father have to do with it?' Anabelle asked, trying to calm Cho down.  
  
'I HATE *sniff* LUCIOUS MALFOY!' Cho screamed. This really caused a commotion in the common room, heads turned, people dropped things, and knocked things over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'There you are, I finally managed to get rid of Pansy, Dumbledore and Lucious, you owe me big time Draco Malfoy.' Andrea said apon Draco's arrival back to Slytherin house. He mooched over and sat next to Andrea.  
  
'So do I have to stop all contact with you too Andy?' Draco asked, looking depressed.  
  
'What did you do Draco?' Andrea demanded.  
  
'I broke up with Cho.' Draco said miserably.  
  
'You're kidding? After all I did to keep you and Cho together?'  
  
'Andrea, it's not about that, it's about my father. I appreciate all your efforts, but I know him, he would have killed Cho if I didn't stop seeing her. That letter? You remember? The one I wouldn't let you look at? That basically said "Draco, end your relationship with Cho or I'll end it for you", meaning that he would have killed my Cho.' Draco stopped to breathe in. He found that simple task quite difficult without Cho in his life anymore. He thought about her for a minute, if it was killing him this much, how bad must it be for Cho. 'I screwed up big time Andrea.' He said. Andrea listened, she was good at listening. 'I only went out with Cho the first time to get back at Potter, but it all just got out of control.'  
  
'My my, Draco, yes, you did screw up, but, it's okay, it's not so bad, I mean, now you're free to commit suicide so you don't have to marry Pansy?' Andrea said, looking for something to say that might confort Draco. He made a noise that even Andrea couldn't figure out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Oh why couldn't he have just let me decide whether my life was worth another few hours with him?' Cho cried.  
  
'Are you serious Cho? That's going too far! Maybe it's better this way.' Anabelle gave Cho a hug.  
  
'No! I know it's not better this way! It can't be better this way, I have to go see Draco!' Cho tried to get up, but tripped over. Mariette and Anabelle caught her, Cho was crying even harder now.  
  
'Oh dear, maybe we should get her upstairs.' Anabelle said to Mariette.  
  
'No, NO! I really need to see Draco, we can sort this out, I know we can!' Cho started to hiccgouch badly.  
  
'No, Cho, you need to go and sleep this off.' Anabelle said, struggling to keep Cho from running out of the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Draco, you're a mess, you should get some rest, seriously.' Andrea put her hand on Draco's forehead. 'You're burning up real bad, I don't think this is normal.'  
  
Draco felt like an idiot, he took a sip of his water, and began to feel groggy. Andrea looked at him as if he was breaking out in hives.  
  
'Draco! Draco, can you hear me? What's going on? Talk to me!' Andrea snapped her fingers infrount of his face. Draco went out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Miss Newbury, I trust you can tell me what's in this water?' Albus Dumbledore said after smelling the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Sorry! Don't hate me for stopping it there. . . I'll get another chapter out really soon, hopefully. I just need to get rid of this writer's block! Arg! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	15. There Are Consequences For Your Actions

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hi, thanks to Craig (I liked my 'wall' idea too ;) ), Sas (thanks heaps for putting me on your favourite authors list!), and Stephanie, who is really my best friend (yes, in real life), I asked her to read it and tell me what she thought, but instead of telling me, she reviewed! Yay! *~  
  
Chapter 15 ~ There Are Consequences For Your Actions  
  
'Miss Newbury, I trust you can tell me what's in this water?' Albus Dumbledore said after smelling the water.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore,' Andrea said slowly, 'Are you accusing me of spiking Draco's water?' She finnished.  
  
'You were the only other person in the room, I don't know what to believe.' Dumbledore said, glancing around the room for some evidence.  
  
'Draco is like, my best friend Professor, I would NEVER do that to him, even after breaking up with his girlfriend.'  
  
'He broke up with Cho?' Professor Dumbledore looked at Andrea wide-eyed.  
  
'Yes Professor, something about him not wanting Cho to get hurt by his father or something like that, I don't know much, he was knocked unconscious before I had the chance to properly ask him of the details. He seemed really REALLY cut up over breaking it off with Cho.' Andrea said, picking at her nails.  
  
'Miss Newbury, do you know what substance was in Mr Malfoy's water?'  
  
'No Professor, I'm sorry, I don't know. I don't think old Snape ever taught us about anything of the sort.'  
  
'Firstly, it's Professor Snape, and secondly, the substance in Mr Malfoy's water was not a Potion that Professor Snape is familiar with. It is quite a Dark Potion, so it could have only come from a Drak Witch or Wizard.' Professor Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
'What is it Professor?' Andrea asked, now worried that the Potion could have come from Lucious Malfoy himself. But why would anyone put their own son under a potion? Especially a Dark, and Powerfull one?  
  
'This Potion is called a Demrah Potion. It is famous for knocking the victim's life to within an inch of death.'  
  
'Woah,' Andrea said, now wide-eyed. 'So you mean that Draco is almost DEAD?' She exclaimed.  
  
'Mr Malfoy is in a very critical condition. A cut on his arm could kill him in his state.'  
  
'Oh no! With Cho as angry at him as she would be, she could do something to him, which might kill him!' Andrea cried. Dumbledore looked at her with a look of greatest concern.  
  
'Let me assure you Miss Newbury, Mr Malfoy is perfectly safe, he has been taken to St. Mungo's for the time being, until we can get hold of who did this, so they would reverse the potion.'  
  
'Can't you reverse the potion yourself Headmaster?' Andrea asked, now completely fearing for her friend's life.  
  
'I'm afraid not, I do not study Dark Magic. I have heard of this Potion before, when Lord Voldemort was at large, but never seen it in act before. I'm afraid that anything I tried could result in Mr Malfoy's death.' Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
~***~  
  
'Hey, Ron! Harry! You'll never guess what happened!' Hermione ran up to her two best friends.  
  
'What now Hermione?' Ron grumbled. Hermione just shot him a "Hermione Look".  
  
'Guess what?'  
  
'I believe you already said that.' Ron said.  
  
'Anyway,' Hermione scoffed, ignoring Ron's remark, 'Malfoy's been taken away to St Mungo's.' Harry and Ron's eyes both widened, but Harry laughed.  
  
'I always knew he was a little crazy!' He chuckled. Hermione shot him a nasty look.  
  
'Harry, this is serious! Professor McGonagall told me that he was slipped Demrah Potion!'  
  
'Huh?' Ron said, looking confused. Hermione sighed.  
  
'I forgot, you two don't read!' She said exasporatedly. 'Demrah Potion is an extremely Dark Potion, it leaves it's victim an inch from death. Harry, Ron, this is very serious, even is Malfoy IS our worst enemy. A tiny scratch could kill him!' Hermione said, lowering her voice to a whisper.  
  
~***~  
  
Two weeks later, Draco was still in critical condition. He was eating weak soup, and slowly deteriorating from lack of vitamins. There was nothing the nurses at St Mungo's could do, he could only eat soup, anything else was too much for him to swallow, and he would choke.  
  
Andrea now went everywhere by herself, occasionally scoring nasty looks from the other Slytherin's, who thought it was her who had slipped Draco the potion.  
  
Hermione had began to notice this. One morning, before Potions, she saw Andrea standing by herself, and, since Harry and Ron were no where to be seen, Hermione walked over to talk to Andrea.  
  
'Andrea,' Hermione said cautiously.  
  
'What? Do you want to accuse me of sliping that potion to Draco too? Or are you here to congratulate me on a job well done?' Andrea said, rather nastily.  
  
Calm down Hermione, she thought to herself, the girl's just got her defences up at the moment, that's all.  
  
'No.' Hermione said. 'I don't believe you did it. I did some reaserch -'  
  
'What do you want Granger?' Andrea snapped. Hermione looked shocked. Mainly because Andrea normally called her Mudblood and spoke to her in a much nastier tone.  
  
'I just wanted you to know, that you're not alone.' Hermione finally said. Andrea narrowed her eyes.  
  
'You have no idea do you Granger? What it's like to have your best friend an inch from death, do you? Maybe we should get some of that potion to Potter. It'd do him some good.' Andrea said harshly, but Hermione wasn't going anywhere.  
  
'No Andrea, I don't know what it's like to have my best friend an inch from death, and I don't particularly want to know what that's like. Even though Mal - Draco and I have never been friends, I do feel quite affected by this whole thing.' Hermione said.  
  
'Affected? How can you possibly be affected? He hates you Granger, and so do I, so I don't know why you're bothering to talk to me.'  
  
'Not all people take a situation like this lightly Andrea.' Hermione said, choosing to ignore Andrea's remark.  
  
'Why don't you complain to your friends? What are you doing talking to me?' Andrea scoffed.  
  
'Because you can't handle this alone, that's why.' Hermione answered. Andrea decided to drop her harsh act.  
  
'Hermione, thanks. I appreciate it.' She said.  
  
'Anytime Andrea. If you need someone to talk to, just come see me.' Hermione told her. Andrea was close to tears.  
  
'Oh my God, it was like, one minute he was fine, and the next minute, he was unconscious! It was so scary Granger, and what's worse is that everyone thinks I did it, just because I was there at the time. Dumbledore said I couldn't have possibly done it, because the Potion is such a Dark and Powerfull one. Oh what will happen if Dumbledore can't find the person, or thing, that did this to Draco?' Andrea wailed. Hermione hugged her in comfort.  
  
'Dumbledore'll find the person. . . or thing, that did this to Malfoy, and he'll be all better in no time.' Hermione said softly.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry and Ron were greeted with a nasty shock when they arrived at Potions, five minutes late. After having ample points deducted, the pair goggled at Hermione, who was sitting with Andrea Newbury! They took their usual seats, making a mental note to talk to Hermione about it after class, not wanting to lose Gryffindor any more points than they already had for being late.  
  
~***~  
  
'Hermione! I've got it! I have to talk to Dumbledore!' Andrea sprinted off down the corridor after Potions, leaving a stunned Hermione gaping at her.  
  
'Hermione! Hey Hermione!' Ron and Harry appeared by Hermione's sides, one on each side.  
  
'Hermione, what do you think you're doing hanging around Slytherin Scum like Andrea Newbury?' Harry demanded.  
  
'Oh Harry, give her a break, her only friend is in a critical condition, and everyone thinks she did it.' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, maybe she DID do it Hermione, and is planning to do the same to you. We don't want to have to watch you be almost dead.' Ron said, looking almost suddenly at the floor when he had said that.  
  
'She didn't do it Ron. You have to believe me. She may be Slytherin, but she wouldn't do that to her best friend, besides, Dumbledore himself said that she would never be able to manage a powerfull dark potion such as the Demrah Potion.' Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
'Why do you believe her? And more importantly, why are you hanging around her?' Harry asked.  
  
'Because, you idiot, she's in a bad way, very shocked, and she needs a friend, someone to talk to, someone to lean on, a shoulder to cry on. And since the Slytherin's aren't providing much support, I decided to step in.' Hermione scolded.  
  
'Fine Hermione, be friends with Andrea, be her shoulder to cry on. See how much we care when you end up like Malfoy!' Ron turned and stormed off. Harry looked apologetically at Hermione, who was near tears.  
  
'Sorry about him Hermione, you know how he is with you and making friends with the enemy.' Harry said comforting. Hermione knew he was refering back to when she went to the Yule Ball with Harry's competition, Viktor Krum. Ron had been completely psycho on Hermione for that, and didn't speak to her for weeks after. Harry gave Hermione one last "I'm sorry" look, and took off after Ron.  
  
~***~  
  
'. . . and that's how I know that Lucious Malfoy did it.' Andrea finnished.  
  
'Are you quite sure Miss Newbury?' Dumbledore took in all this information that Andrea had burst out.  
  
'Yes Sir, I'm sure.'  
  
'So this is all because Lucious Malfoy was unaware of his son ending his relationship with Miss Chang, and when he finally did find out, it was too late to stop Mr Malfoy from taking a sip from his water. . .' Dumbledore mused. 'I believe I shall have to collect Lucious Malfoy for questioning. Thank-you very much Miss Newbury, but how did you say Lucious managed to stay in the room unseen?'  
  
'He used a Penatratus Charm, used to make a wall -'  
  
'I know perfectly well what a Penatratus Charm does. Thank-you for your time Miss Newbury.' Dumbledore said, and Andrea, taking a hint, left his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Hope you guys liked that chapter, sorry it took me so long to post it. . . ah well, it's up now for you to enjoy (and review . . . ::puppy dog eyes:: . . .)! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~  
  
PS, don't worry about "Stephanie", she's my friend from school, and a bit of an idiot . . . in a funny way! Lol! 


	16. Drastic Action

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hey everyone, hope you're liking the story so far, thanks again to Craig! I'll let you get on with reading now. Please review! *~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own Andrea and Anabelle, the Demrah Potion, the Penatratus Charm, and the plot. Nothing else, sofar.  
  
Chapter 16 ~ Drastic Action  
  
It had now been a solid month since Draco had broken up with Cho, and since Draco had become in his critical condition. He was not looking too well. Andrea had been allowed to visit him once during this time, but the nurses at St. Mungo's wouldn't allow a second visit. Aside from Andrea, there was one other person effected by Draco's state, and that was Cho. She hardly was eating these days.  
  
'Cho, come on, we have Quidditch training, and you haven't been attending the trainings. Justin was really fuming, I'm afraid he might cut you from the team if you don't come.' Terry Boot was telling Cho at breakfast. Cho hadn't said much in the past month, but she looked at Terry.  
  
'So what if he cuts me? I'm not in the mood for Quidditch, alright?' Cho said, and turned back to prodding her cereal with her spoon.  
  
'Cho, come on, you were selected in the team because you're one of the best Quidditch Players the school has to offer. I'm positive Justin doesn't want you off the team, but you haven't been showing up. He probably thinks you've quit or something, and Cho, if you have quit, we need the time to train another Seeker.' Terry said softly.  
  
'I don't care Terry. I'm not going.' Cho said, and refused to listen to Terry's further plea's. he finally gave up, and headed out to the Quidditch pitch to join his team.  
  
'Terry, I thought I saw you talking to Cho?' Justin said, running over to Terry as the Ravenclaw boy stepped out onto the field.  
  
'Yeah Justin, I was talking to her, not much use though, she wouldn't listen to me. I think she's still worried about Draco. . .' Terry trailed off. Justin looked steaming mad.  
  
'Terry, you take over training for today, I'm going to go sort things out.' Justin stormed off to the Castle, broom and all.  
  
'Good luck Justin.' Terry muttered to himself before mounting his broom, and flying over to his team mates.  
  
~***~  
  
Justin walked into the Great Hall, and let his eyes wander around to the Ravenclaw table, where he saw Cho, being comforted by her best friends, Mariette and Anabell. Justin hurried over to where the girls were sitting. Cho wasn't crying, she was well beyond crying by this time.  
  
'Cho.' Justin said rather harshly. Mariette and Anabelle looked up at Justin, but Cho's head stayed down, looking at the table.  
  
'Justin Finch-Fletchley, right? You're wasting your time, she won't do anything. She won't even listen to the Professor's in lessons. You won't have any luck trying to get her to do anything.' Mariette said, brushing her orange curls out of her face. Justin completely ignored her, and roughly pulled Cho up by her school robes.  
  
'You listen to me girl.' He growled. 'You have a personal life, but YOU STILL HAVE A TEAM! And that team requires you to be at trainings.' Justin had pulled Cho up to face him, but she showed no signs of paying any attention to him. Mariette and Anabelle looked at Justin with sympathy.  
  
'She won't listen Justin.' Anabelle said sadly.  
  
'Fine. I'll just take her to Professor McGonagall.' Justin dragged Cho by her school robes out of the Great Hall.  
  
~***~  
  
'Mister Finch-Fletchley, do you understand that dragging Miss Chong to my office is unacceptable behavior? If you were in my house, I would have to punish you.' Professor McGonagall spoke in a dangerous tone.  
  
'Yes Professor.' Justin said. 'But, Cho hasn't been turning up at Quidditch Practices, infact, she's missed all of them in the past three weeks!'  
  
'Oh dear.' Was all the Professor could say.  
  
'I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut her from the team and hold auditions for another Seeker.' Justin continued.  
  
'Mister Finch-Fletchley, you understand that this isn't the interhouse competition, and you cannot just cut players and hold auditions for a replacement. However,' McGonagall paused. 'Since Miss Chong hasn't been the most attentive player, and she even hasn't been paying attention in class, I will inform Maddam Hooch of this, and if she can find a replacement player, Cho will be excused.' Justin nodded. 'Miss Chong, are you paying attention?'  
  
Cho was sitting on a chair, staring at the wall. She had no idea what was going on at all, being only able to think about Draco.  
  
'She won't listen Professor.' Justin sighed.  
  
'Alright, Mister Finch-Fletchley, will you make sure she gets back to her House? Thank-you.' Professor saw them out of her office.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Great Hall waiting for the rest of the school to arrive for dinner. Hogwarts Gold was still practicing out on the Quidditch Pitch, however, Cho and Justin were missing.  
  
'I wonder where Cho and Justin are?' Harry wondered.  
  
Students had started to arrive in the Great Hall. Hermione spotted Andrea, once again, walking in alone.  
  
'I'll be back soon guys.' She said to Ron and Harry, and hurried over to Andrea.  
  
Andrea saw Hermione walking towards her.  
  
'Hey Hermione.' Andrea said.  
  
'Hey. Do you know where Cho is? She isn't at Quidditch training.'  
  
'She's never at Quidditch training anymore. I think Justin's having her cut from the team.' Andrea said.  
  
'Really? That's awfull! Who will she be replaced with?' Hermione cried.  
  
'No idea Hermione. I think I saw Justin dragging her towards McGonagall's office earlier.'  
  
'Oh dear, this is serious.' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh well. It's her own fault this all happened with Draco.' Andrea snorted.  
  
'How is it Cho's fault?'  
  
'If it hadn't been for her, he would have never had to face his father, and Lucious wouldn't have poisoned him in the first place.'  
  
'You seem to want someone to blame, Andrea.' Hermione muttered.  
  
'Well, it is her fault.'  
  
'Andrea, would you want to come and sit with us tonight?' Hermione asked.  
  
'With, Gryffindors? I don't think so Hermione. I'd rather be in Draco's condition. I can't let my reputation drop.'  
  
'Fine. But let me assure you, the Slytherin's wouldn't miss you, especially not Pansy.' Hermione scoffed, and walked back to the Gryffindor table. Andrea glared at her, before taking her usual seat at the Slytherin table, by herself. Dumbledore appeared to have an announcement to make.  
  
'Students, I am proud to announce to everyone that the school Starkals Academy is arriving with their two Quidditch teams tomorrow morning.' There were murmurs from everyone who didn't already know about the other school coming. 'I expect that Hogwarts students will be on their best behavior.' Dumbledore continued. 'The two Hogwarts Quidditch teams are to attend a meeting in the next chamber after dinner, to receive their Robes, and be informed of a few things.' Dumbledore sat down, and everyone ate.  
  
'Wonder what that's all about.' Hermione said to Harry.  
  
'Yeah.' Was all Harry could say.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry, along with his fellow team mates, and Hogwarts Gold, were all anxiously awaiting for a Professor to come in and give them their Hogwarts Quidditch Robes.  
  
Cho was sitting feebly in the corner, Justin was sitting next to her. He was trying to get her to talk to him, but unfortunately having no luck.  
  
'Cho, I don't want you off the team.' He was saying. Harry pretended not to be listening. Cho looked at Justin with tears in her eyes.  
  
'It's all falling apart Justin. One day I had everything, and the next, nothing.' She started to cry, and Justin comforted her.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
'Goodevening students, I have your robes, but before I hand them out, I would just like to say that both teams will be lined up, in paralell lines on the side of a Hogwarts carpet, of which the Starkals Academy Quidditch Players will walk on. You will be standing there, with your brooms, to try to look intimidating for the Australians. I expect you all out on the Hogwarts grounds by nine o'clock tomorrow morning, with your brooms, dressed in your Hogwarts Quidditch Robes.' McGonagall finnished.  
  
The Robes were astonishingly beautiful. The Hogwarts Gold robes were silk, and they were Gold. They glistened, and sparkled in the sun for added effect. Hogwarts Silver robes were satin, and they were pure silver, not grey, but silver. These robes shon magically in the sun, and when the sun hit them at different angles, they shon silvery-purple.  
  
'Wow.' Alicia Spinnett commented.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Hope you guys like that chapter, sorry for not being able to get these chapters out earlier, I hope you understand. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	17. Starkals Academy

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Yet another chapter for my longest yet fiction! I'm glad you guys like it so far, thanks goes to gabby, Erin, Shining*Star, Craig (again! Luv ya Craig!), sun_star and aZnGurlY02. *~  
  
Chapter 17 ~ Starkals Academy  
  
The instant Cho had seen the Hogwarts Gold Robes that she would be wearing to represent her school, she immediately decided that she was going to train, and participate in all Quidditch activities. She could be worried about Draco at times when Quidditch wasn't involved. Justin was greatly relieved at this. He had pointed it out that finding a replacement for Cho just wouldn't be easy. Besides, Cho realised that she would be passing up the opportunity of a life time, representing her school playing Quidditch.  
  
'Cho! Great to have you here!' Justin said, as the Hogwarts Gold and Silver teams were assembled in their Quidditch Robes in the Great Hall. Cho wandered over to her team.  
  
Like Marcus had said, he and Crabbe would be civil on the Quidditch Pitch, not off, so the two Slytherin's were standing off on their own, talking quietly to each other about something or other.  
  
'Hey Cho, we were beginning to get a bit worried about you.' Seamus said, and patted Cho on the back.  
  
'Yeah Cho, what's been nagging you?' Katie asked.  
  
'Oh, nothing much, I've just been under a lot of stress lately, that's all.' Cho mumbled, quickly trying to erase the memory of Draco out of her mind, and concentrate on the arrival of the school, Starkals Academy.  
  
'Good Morning students.' Professor McGonagall said finally. 'I am hoping you have all put your best manors on this morning, for your fellow magical school, Starkals Academy.' There were a few scowls from the four Slytherin's, but everyone else nodded in agreement. McGonagall continued. 'You have all been selected, because you are the best this school has to offer. The best fliers, and the best at what you do. I hope you will act like professionals, and not like little children.' The Professor took a breath. 'Now would you all like to please follow me.' She led the teams out of the Great Hall, and out onto the grounds.  
  
Cho wasn't the only one to gasp at the sight of the Hogwarts Grounds. The Quidditch Pitch glowed a brilliant green, and there was not only one, but four Quidditch Pitches, each with a spectacular green colour of the grass. Around each field were large stadiums. Cho figured that the school's would be bringing spectators. Each stadium had eight different coloured intervals. Gold, Silver, Black, White, Blue, Green, Indigo and Violet. Cho recognised the gold and silver sections for Hogwarts students, and she immediately wondered which school had which colours. Leading to the school entrance, was a rather long carpet. It had four sections, each following the other. The first section was obviously Ravenclaw, astonishing blue with a bronze Raven. Next came Gryffindor, maroonish red with a golden lion. Then there was Slytherin, green carpet with a silver serpent snaking over the area. And lastly, Hufflepuff, yellow background with a black badger.  
  
The lake looked more of a bright blue than murky as it usually did. Cho suspected that Professor Flitwick had something to do with the beautiful blue colour of the lake.  
  
'Hogwarts Gold on this side of the carpet, and Hogwarts Silver on the other side.' Professor McGonagall called out. The two teams were spread out evenly down the length of the carpet. The other teachers had come out, along with the rest of the school, however, they were restricted to an area roped off with a velvety black rope.  
  
With the entire school outside, all that was left was for Starkals Academy to arrive. There was a chill of anticipation in the air, as the school waited for some sign that Starkals Academy students were arriving.  
  
What seemed like an hour later, a third year Hufflepuff named Jo-Beth pointed to the sky, quite excited, and yelled out;  
  
'They're here! Look everyone!'  
  
Everyone looked. In the sky, coming towards Hogwarts with incredible speed, was a skydiver. At the last possible minute, the skydiver pulled a cord, and the parachute opened. The person glided gently down to the ground, and with a wave of their wand, the parachute, and skydiving equipment were gone.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward.  
  
'Paulette Bishop! Such a pleasure to meet you at last.' He took the slim woman's hand, and kissed it. Paulette was fairly short, quite skinny, she had sparkling green eyes and glowing blonde hair. All in all, quite pretty for a Headmistress.  
  
'G'day Professor Dumbledore.' Paulette finally spoke. A few students muffled giggles at her accent. 'My students shall be arriving any minute now.' She said, 'Although, I haven't picked the teams yet, so I should have more students than you were expecting.' Dumbledore could only smile.  
  
'Not a worry Professor Bishop. Not a worry.' He said, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'Would you mind terribly if we used your fields to do some touch up training? We would have done it back in Australia, except we had to leave quite a while ago.'  
  
'Not at all, it will be a pleasure.' Dumbledore said, turning his eyes back to the sky, as about thirty students tumbled towards the ground.  
  
'Ah, here they come now.' Professor Bishop said with pride. One by one, the Australian students pulled their cords, landed, and vanished their parachutes. Professor Bishop unrolled a large roll of parchment, and began to call out names.  
  
'Loren McDonald.' A short girl with short, light brown hair, walked down the carpet. She wasn't intimidated by the glares from the Slytherin Quidditch players, and infact, she gave some glares back.  
  
'Tai Sullivan.' A rather tall girl, with blonde hair, and a strong physic walked down the carpet with pride, ignoring all Hogwarts students, as she followed Loren into the Great Hall.  
  
'Melanie Bennett.' This girl was extremely short, somewhat stocky, with long dark brown hair, and green eyes. She walked down the carpet, looking up at the Hogwarts players as if intimidated by their height. Marcus Flint sneered at Melanie, which made her walk a little faster.  
  
'Emma McErlane.' A medium height girl with really short light brown hair with blonde streaks in it, walked down the carpet. She had a fast walk, and stopped only for a second to admire the pretty Hogwarts Quidditch Robes.  
  
'Rebecca Meredith.' A girl with bleached blonde, short hair, and a mean look about her, stalked down the carpet, giving her competitors mean looks as she went.  
  
'Brittany Mitchell.' Another girl with bleached, short blonde hair, but a bit chubby, walked down the carpet. She stuck her button nose in the air, and gazed at Justin with brilliant blue eyes, causing him to blush, as the pretty girl walked into Hogwarts.  
  
'Karleigh Rowe.' A tall girl, with short, red hair and freckles, walked down the carpet shyly. She obviously didn't like having a huge audience. Karleigh soon disappeared into the castle.  
  
'Chanece Halligan.' A short girl with long brown, curly hair, freckled, and a little chubby walked proudly into the castle.  
  
'Stacey Hunter.' A young girl with sandy blonde hair that reached her shoulders walked past the Hogwarts Quidditch teams, not glancing at the players, but trying to spot a hottie in the large croud.  
  
'Jordee Lawrence.' This girl had large brown eyes, she was rather tall, with short dark brown hair. She shot down some boys with her piercing glare, as she walked the carpet, admiring it's beauty.  
  
'Ashlee Davis.' A small girl, with short, sandy blonde hair, and a really pretty face, who was quite skinny, walked down the carpet. She held herself in a manner appropriate for a movie star. A few Hogwarts goggled at her as she passed.  
  
'Aimee Rothmund.' A skinny girl, with brilliant green eyes and short brown hair walked onto the carpet. Immediately the boys stared at this walking beauty, as she disappeared into the castle.  
  
'Simone Harrison.' She had blonde hair with blonder highlights, beautiful brown eyes, and she had the body of a goddess. She strutted down the carpet, and shot every guy who checked her out a nasty look.  
  
'Kerri-Ellen Stallard.' A medium heighted skinny girl, with spiky short jet black hair and green eyes. She was quite pretty, but instead of acting posh or anything, she smiled warmly and waved at all who looked her way.  
  
'Victoria Heather.' Another girl medium high, skinny, but with long black hair and brown eyes. She reacted the same was as the previous girl, looking ecstatic to be there.  
  
'Joel Pancari.' A stunningly gorgeous male walked out onto the carpet. He had beautiful brown hair, gorgeous soft brown eyes, and a warm presence about him. Some girls went weak at the knees for this guy.  
  
'Ryan Pancari.' Unmistakibly Joel's twin brother, except Ryan had a barbell in the top of his ear. Once again the girls went weak at the knees as another gorgeous guy walked past them.  
  
'Shane Englert.' A small boy with whispy blonde hair stepped gingerly onto the carpet, giving everyone skeptical, sarcastic looks as he walked past them.  
  
'Phillip Davidson.' A rather tall guy who had beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. He had an athletic build and a warm feeling about him.  
  
'Josh Hickling-Wright.' A tall, lanky guy with brown roots and bleached tips of his hair walked through. He had brilliant blue eyes, and a few girls sighed.  
  
'Shame they only bought hot guys.' Cho heard a girl whisper from somewhere behind her.  
  
'Ben Kennedy.' A tall, fat guy with squinty green eyes, and spiky light brown hair walked down the carpet. He winked at the girls who looked at him in disgust.  
  
'I stand corrected.' Said the girl behind Cho.  
  
'Kane Lindsay.' He was short, skinny, and had bleached blonde hair with traces of purple in it. His frount tooth had a rather large chip taken out of it, but apart from that, he was rather cute.  
  
'Alex Hodgson.' He was athletic. Tall, blonde, and a crooked, but beautiful nose, which indicated one or two broken noses in his history. He flashed a gorgeous smile before dissapearing into the castle.  
  
'Peter Glynn.' A small, skinny boy with buck teeth and dark brown hair walked down the carpet. He was smaller than most of the Hogwarts first years, and not really as gorgeous as most of the other Starkals boys.  
  
'Micheal Booth.' An athletic built boy, with a dark brown, curly, short mullet, and brown eyes. His face was greasy, like Professor Snape's, but if he'd washed it every once in a while he could have been classed as cute.  
  
'Ricky Kunde.' A medium heighted, skinny boy with brown hair and brown pools for eyes which would melt any girls heart, walked down the carpet. His eyelids and most of his eyelashes were white, as if he had been threatened to be Albino, but wasn't.  
  
'Daniel Payne.' A young looking boy, with buck teeth, beautiful brown eyes and spiked brown hair. He had a few freckles, but they just made him look ever so cute.  
  
'Justin Brown.' He was really tall and REALLY skinny. He had sandy blonde dreadlocks, and green eyes, which made him look beautiful. Most of the Hogwarts girls sighed in anticipation, but he soon disapeared after his fellow school mates.  
  
'Luke Gal.' One almost as tall as the boy before him, but with hair that was half red, and half jet black. He was so skinny, and had large arm muscles. His eyes were brown, and he had very fashionable glasses perched on his nose. On his index finger of his left hand, he wore a silver Lord of the Rings ring.  
  
'Jason Jimenez.' Another tall boy, with light brown hair and brown eyes walked by. He had a strong build, and a silver neck chain. He walked like a rock star, into the castle.  
  
'We have everyone Professor Dumbledore.' Professor Bishop said, and the followed her students into the castle. Dumbledore walked on her feet practically, to show her where her students would be staying. Everyone except for the Quidditch teams hurried in to get another glimpse of the beautiful Australian students.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Okay, okay, you caught me. . . they're all my friends! Well, except for Daniel, who's my cousin, but hey! Lol. All of those people are wonderfull friends, and I wanted to give them a special mention in my fiction. Oh, if anyone knows any good French of German names, please tell me, because I don't know many of them. . . I hope everyone enjoyed reading about Starkals Academy. Meneharma, you get your wish, I'm putting in Starkals Quidditch trials! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	18. Welcome Back

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hey everyone! Now that school's started again, I might not be able to get my chapters out as fast I normally do. Firstly, before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank Lorelei the Waffle, gabby, InvSasmie (thanks for the names!), sas and Craig. *~  
  
Chapter 18 ~ Welcome Back  
  
Andrea had hardly been sleeping these past nights. She had heard no word from St. Mungo's Hospital since last fortnight, and she was starting to get extremely worried. Andrea lay in bed, tossing and turning, not being able to sleep, thinking about Draco, worrying about him, and hoping that they would get the person who slipped him the potion to reverse it.  
  
'Andrea, bloody hell, get to sleep!' Pansy Parkinson growled at her from across the room. She turned over in her sleep, and grunted loudly.  
  
Andrea cast a look of loathing at the brunette, got out of bed, and slipped into her slippers and night-gown. She snuck down the girls staircase and into the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
The students from Starkals Academy were apparently staying in a spare "house" known as Tenebway. There were rumours going around the school, but none were confirmed by any of the teachers.  
  
Andrea sat up all night, watching the fire, reading, and worrying about Draco. She wondered if he'd be back to watch the Quidditch Interschool Cup. Andrea silently hoped he would be. Draco had been looking forward to it ever since he first heard about it, and even though he wasn't participating, Andrea knew he wouldn't want to miss out.  
  
~***~  
  
'Nurse, I think he's willing off the Demrah Potion's effects.'  
  
'Let me take a look at that - oh goodness, you're right!'  
  
'This can only mean one thing. . .'  
  
'That the Potion was made by family.' Nurse Richards gazed at the teenage boy, gradually getting the colour back in his face.  
  
~***~  
  
Andrea headed Hermione off while she was on her way to the Entrance Hall. Hermione gasped in surprise, but sighed with relief when she saw that it was only Andrea.  
  
'Hello Andrea, you haven't come to speak to me in a long while, what's on your mind?' Hermione asked politely.  
  
'Draco.' Andrea's face went slightly pale. 'He's getting stronger some how, I can feel it.'  
  
'Don't be silly Andrea, the only way Mal - er, Draco can get better is if Dumbledore catches the scum who fed him the Demrah Potion.' Hermione said with a look of pity in her eye. She turned to head back down the stairs, but Andrea grabbed her arm.  
  
'I know it sounds crazy Hermione, but you have to believe me! I can sense he's getting better, he's somehow, fighting off the curse? I dunno, but something's changed, I know it has.' Andrea released Hermione from her hand, and Hermione walked away as fast as possible. 'Don't deny it Hermione, I know it.' Andrea called after her.  
  
Andrea then did the next logical thing. She went to Dumbledore's Office on the third floor. The Gargoyle which guarded his office was waiting, in it's usual crouched position. Andrea stroked it gently, but that didn't help.  
  
'Um, password, password. . .' Andrea thought aloud. 'Phoenix Tears? No, um, Pumpkin Pasty? Okay, try, Cauldron Cake?' The stubborn stone Gargoyle leapt out of the way to reveal a spiral, stone staircase leading to the Headmaster's Office. Andrea had always liked it in there, she thought it rather pretty, in a sense.  
  
She reached the top of the staircase, and gently knocked on the door with her slender knuckles. A few minutes passed before she heard a shuffle, and the door swung open.  
  
'Ah, Miss Newbury. I was wondering when you would come and visit me.' Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking ever so old and wise. 'Come take a seat.' He gestured to a chair on the other side of the desk on which he was sitting. Andrea shakily took her seat.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore, how, how did you know that I would come and see you?' Andrea asked, rather creeped out by the fact that he knew she would be coming to visit him.  
  
'I know a lot about the Demrah Potion. It may be a Dark Potion, but myself, being a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in my past, spent a lot of time looking up on Dark hexes, curses and potions. It just so happens that I know, that when a person is present while someone first takes the Demrah Potion, they can feel when the victim's health changes.' Said Dumbledore wisely.  
  
Andrea could do nothing but stare at him. After a few minutes, she finally got the words to say.  
  
'But, that would mean he IS getting better? Wouldn't it? Because I can feel it you know. I can feel his health raising.' Andrea stated.  
  
'That is correct Miss Newbury.'  
  
'But, HOW is it possible for Draco to get better? You said it yourself, the only way to get him better is to find the person who made the Demrah Potion, and get them to reverse it?' Andrea was puzzled.  
  
'You suggested yourself that Lucious Malfoy made the Demrah Potion, and used it on his own son. Only a cold blooded act as to use it on a family member could result in the victim making a full recovery around two months after drinking the potion.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'But that would mean, that Lucious DID make that potion! I was right!'  
  
'Yes Miss Newbury, you were right, and by you informing me, I was able to be sure that Mister Malfoy would make a full recovery. Lucious mustn't have seen his error.' Dumbledore smiled widely. 'I'm sure we will have Draco back in the school within a week, and Miss Newbury, you will be able to visit him before then.' At hearing this, Andrea broke out into a large grin.  
  
'Thank you Professor, thank you so much!'  
  
'Now that you know your friend will be alright, will you be able to sleep?' Dumbledore looked cautiously out at Andrea.  
  
'Yes Professor, I will.' She stood up, and left Dumbledore's Office in the best mood she'd been in over the last two months.  
  
~***~  
  
Professor Snape was waiting at the Entrance Hall for her student, Andrea Newbury to arrive. The Professor was assigned to take his Slytherin Student to St. Mungo's Hospital for a visit with Draco Malfoy. Snape was not happy about this. Even though he liked Draco as a student, it meant having to leave the Castle while he had homework to mark.  
  
After five minutes of waiting, and stamping his foot, Snape saw Andrea come bounding down the staircase.  
  
'Are we ready to go Professor? Are we using Floo Powder like last time?' Andrea said excitedly. Snape glared at her coldly, and handed her a pretty jar filled with Floo Powder.  
  
Andrea took a handful, stepped into the large Fire Place, threw the Floo Powder onto the flames, turning them a nice green colour. She shouted;  
  
'St. Mungo's Hospital.' And was gone in a flash of green light.  
  
Arrival in the St. Mungo's Fire Place wasn't so smooth. She landed roughly, and almost fell into a tray of something she didn't really want to know what it truly was. Andrea scrambled out of the was to allow for Professor Snape to come after her, and soon enough, he arrived. Snape's Floo journey seemed to be more smooth that Andrea's, as he had a nice landing, standing tall in the St. Mungo's Fire Place. Andrea looked at him in jealousy.  
  
Snape led her over to the main counter, and asked for Draco Malfoy. The Nurse, who's name badge said "Nurse Richards", led them down some winding corridors, and up a few flights of stairs, before leaving them at a door, which was labelled "Draco Malfoy".  
  
Andrea, unable to conceal her excitement at being able to see her best friend again, threw open the door and burst into the hospital room. Snape shook his head in disgust, but followed in after her.  
  
Draco was sitting up in bed, eating some toast and reading the Daily Prophet. Andrea hurried over to his bed and sat down in the chair, before he even noticed she was there.  
  
'Andrea!' Draco sat down the newspaper and toast, and hugged Andrea. She was surprised he was strong enough to do that, but Andrea had felt Draco getting stronger every day.  
  
'Hi Draco! It's been a while.' Andrea couldn't conceal her happiness. Draco's expression suddenly turned to worried.  
  
'How is Cho? Has she been thinking about me much?' He asked, whispering, so that Professor Snape wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. He was standing on the other side of the room looking rather impatient.  
  
'She's not doing too well. For the first week after you dumped her, she moped around the school, like after a usual break-up, and then she found out about your condition.' Andrea stopped to take a breath. 'She quit everything. She wouldn't do her school work, she wouldn't sleep, she cried day and night, and most of all, she wouldn't attend Quidditch Trainings.' Draco looked quite concerned.  
  
'She didn't do to Quidditch Trainings? Finch-Fletchley would have KILLED her!' Draco muttered in surprise.  
  
'She decided to keep it up though, after she saw the Quidditch Robes she would be wearing. She's still depressed about your condition, she doesn't do anything else, just Quidditch.' Andrea told Draco.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Are you allowed back to Hogwarts anytime soon?' Andrea stroked his hand in concern.  
  
'Well, the Nurses said that I can come back to school in a few days.' Draco said.  
  
'Can't wait!'  
  
'Er Herm.' Professor Snape coughed loudly, and rather on purpose. 'Andrea, I have to take you back to Hogwarts now.'  
  
'I'd better get going, see you in a few days hopefully!' Andrea kissed Draco's cheek, and she left with the angry Professor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I wanted to write more, but I had to wrap that chapter up because I'm tired and I have school in the morning. . . sorry guys! Please review, tell me what you think! Don't forget some French and German names for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but no promises in the next 2 days. There'll be something definitely by Sunday! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	19. Starkals Students

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get this chapter up. . . I promise to try to update sooner from now on. I do believe that the symbol problem that seemed to be in ff.net has been fixed !! yay! So anyway, here's the next chapter, I've had to hunt for some French & German names because only one person reviewed with names. . . by the way, thanks to Ronandhermioneforever, Craig, sas, Inusasmie, and Erin. If I haven't mentioned anyone, sorry! So here's chapter 19! *~  
  
Chapter 19 ~ Starkals Students  
  
It had been two weeks since the Starkals students and they had been training for Quidditch like it meant the world to them. Also, Draco had returned from St. Mungo's. Andrea and Cho were basically the only people who were happy about this. Cho had even tried to get back together with Draco, but he was still extremely worried about his father. Draco had explained to Cho that he still loved her (and she still loved him!), but they could never be together as long as Lucious was in the picture.  
  
That Tuesday night was apparently a special night. There were rumours going around the school that the Starkals teams were to be announced that night.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the brilliant green grass of the Hogwarts grounds, admiring how pretty it looked with the four Quidditch Pitches and their stadiums.  
  
'I can't believe how much effort went into these grounds.' Hermione mused, gazing dreamily at the brilliant blue lake.  
  
'I can.' Ron said. 'I mean, Dumbledore always wants perfection whenever Hogwarts hosts a special event.' He looked at the grass, watching a small bug crawl it's way over to where Harry was sitting.  
  
'I can't wait to play these people from Australia. I reckon it'll be awesome.' Harry said, as he tapped the bug with his finger.  
  
At that moment, a group of girls from Starkals Academy came over to where the three friends were sitting. One of the Starkals girls tapped Harry on the shoulder, and Harry, Ron and Hermione stood to face them.  
  
'I heard about YOU. You're Harry Potter.' One girl said.  
  
'Who are you?' Harry asked.  
  
'Me? I'm Simone Harrison.' Simone said. 'This is Tai Sullivan, Kerri Stallard, Victoria Heather, Loren McDonald and Brittany Mitchell.' She gestured to the five girls around her. Kerri and Victoria waved, however, the other three remained still.  
  
'I heard that a boy from this school was in the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's Mental Institution.' Loren said. Hermione gave the Starkals students a mean look as they laughed un-controllably, well, except for Kerri and Victoria, who seemed to be giving Loren looks of shame.  
  
'Loren, we're here to play Quidditch and have fun, not to tease students from Hogwarts.' Kerri said softly.  
  
'Fine.' Loren stalked off, followed closely by Brittany and Simone.  
  
The remaining three girls looked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Sorry about them, they can be a tad rude sometimes.' Tai said.  
  
'Oh, that's alright,' Ron said.  
  
'But just so you know, Draco wasn't in the psychiatric ward, and St. Mungo's is just a regular hospital.' Hermione added.  
  
'Aw Hermione, it was more fun when the foreigners thought Malfoy was a psycho.' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah, and why do you suddenly call him "Draco"?' Harry asked, looking at Hermione suspiciously. Hermione shifted slightly.  
  
'Um, well, I've been talking to Andrea regularly these days, and she likes me to call him Draco.' Hermione said, flushing a small bit.  
  
'This Draco character, he has two names? What does "Malfoy" stand for? Mean- Asshole-Living-For-Obscene-Youth?' Tai asked. Ron and Harry burst out laughing, and rolled around on the floor, clutching their sides. Hermione, however was not impressed. She stamped her foot impatiently.  
  
'No. Malfoy is Draco's last name, you know, Draco Malfoy?' Hermione stated.  
  
'Oh, but Hermione, Mean-Asshole-Living-For-Obscene-Youth is so much better!' Ron said, standing up.  
  
Kerri looked down at Harry.  
  
'Hey, I recognise you! You were one of the people in Quidditch Robes standing on the side of the red carpet that we had to walk down!' Kerri said, and offered Harry a hand up. He took it and got to his feet.  
  
'Nice to meet you, Kerri is it?' Harry said. Kerri smiled.  
  
'Yes, it's Kerri! Nice to meet you too Harry. I hope we'll be versing eachother in Quidditch!'  
  
'That would be nice.' Harry said. 'Has Professor Bennett or whatever her name is decided the teams yet?'  
  
'It's Professor Bishop, and we think she has, but all will be revealed tonight at dinner.' Tai said, correcting Harry's mistake in their Professor's name.  
  
'Great! I can't wait to see who gets in the teams! Good luck to all three of you, and may Simone, Brittany and Loren not make either teams.' Harry said.  
  
'Oh, I dunno. . . Loren's a pretty good Beater.' Victoria said. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she made one of the teams.'  
  
'Well guys, we'd better go change into our robes for the presentation tonight.' Kerri said to her two friends.  
  
'Okay, nice meeting you Harry, Ron and Hermione.' Victoria said, 'Oh, and you can call me Vicky if you like.' Vicky smiled at the three, and the Starkals girls headed back up to the castle.  
  
'They were nice. Shame about the other three though.' Ron said, as he watched the retreating girls.  
  
'They just had a small attitude problem, that's all.' Hermione said.  
  
'Hermione, you have a problem. First you're being all chummy with Andrea, then you call Malfoy "Draco", and now you're being all soft on the Starkals Bitches.' Harry said.  
  
'You don't know they're bitches, Harry.' Hermione scoffed. 'For all you know, they could be nice once you get to know them.' She followed the tracks that the Starkals girls had left on the grass back to the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
'What's up her nose?' Ron asked, turning to Harry, who simply shrugged.  
  
~***~  
  
'See Potter, Weasley and Granger talking to those lowly Starkals students?' Draco said to Andrea, as they looked out the window to see Draco's most hated Gryffindors talking to some Starkals girls.  
  
'Oh Draco, you should at least be nice to Hermione. While you were in hospital she was very kind and supportive to me.' Andrea said.  
  
'I don't care. She never is nice to me, and she's a filthy Mudblood.'  
  
'Draco, you're going back to your usual self before you fell in love with Cho. I thought you were still in love with her?' Andrea said, looking sadly at Draco.  
  
'Don't get me wrong Andrea, I still love Cho,' He sighed. 'I just can't figure out a way to be with her. And in the mean time, I have to act like normal.' Draco said. Andrea put her hands on Draco's shoulders and brought him around to look into her eyes.  
  
'Draco, if you love Cho, you should do anything and everything in your power to keep her, no matter WHAT your father says. She's willing to risk it, but why aren't you?' Andrea said, spoken only like a true friend.  
  
'Father will have Cho hurt. I know he will. And what's more, with his on going arrangements for me to marry Pansy, I dunno. . .' Andrea looked shocked.  
  
'Draco, do you know why you got better?' She asked.  
  
'No, I just figured it wore off, you know, like the Polyjuice Potion?' Draco began to wonder why it was that he got well.  
  
'You recovered from the Demrah Potion because it was given to you by a family member. That means that Lucious poisoned you with the Potion, or else you wouldn't have been able to shake off the effects.' Andrea said softly. Draco turned pale.  
  
'Y-Y-You mean to say that my father is not going to punnish Cho, but ME?' He asked slowly.  
  
'I don't know, probably, but the only way you could have come out of your state is if you were given the potion by a family member. Maybe Lucious just wanted to scare you into marrying Pansy so that you wouldn't get hurt physically. . .' Andrea wondered.  
  
'Well, he'd better not try anything like that again.' Draco said, getting extremely mad at his father, and planning on sending him a Howler with Quinton.  
  
'Okay, well, anyway, we'd better get to the Great Hall, I hear that they're announcing the Starkals Quidditch teams tonight!' Andrea jumped to her feet, dragging Draco up with her, and the two Slytherin's set off to the Great Hall.  
  
~***~  
  
There was a lot of noise in the Great Hall that evening. A smaller table had been placed in the Great Hall, for the Starkals Academy students, and they were all seated, and quite quiet, anxiously awaiting their Professor to be called apon to announce the Quidditch teams. The rest of the students, the Hogwarts lot, were making an extreme amount of noise.  
  
'Settle down everyone.' Professor Dumbledore had stood up, and no one had noticed. Almost like someone had placed earmuffs on everyone's ears, the Great Hall fell extremely silent.  
  
Each and every student in the hall was anxiously awaiting the upcoming announcement.  
  
'Professor Bishop, you may take it from here.' Dumbledore took his seat as the young witch with flaming red hair stood up next to him.  
  
'Students of both Starkals Academy and Hogwarts School, I do believe that you have all been anxiously awaiting this announcement for a while now. I have decided the teams of which are to participate in the InterSchool Quidditch Cup.' She pulled out a role of parchment, and unrolled it.  
  
'The Starkals Black team will be as follows.' The young, pretty Headmistress cleared her throat before reading out the teams.  
  
'Starkals Black. Keeper - Joel Pancari.' There was an uproar of cheer from the Starkals table. Joel was obviously very popular. He headed up to the teachers table, and was informed to go into the chamber on the left of the table.  
  
'Beaters - Loren McDonald and Alex Hodgson.' Harry watched as the annoying girl who he had met earlier on that day, and a tall blonde boy walked through the opening to the left of the teachers table, and dissapeared out of sight.  
  
'Chasers - Josh Hickling-Wright, Ashlee Davis and Kerri Stallard.' A tall boy with brown hair walked across to the left of the teachers table, closely followed by two short girls, one Harry recognised as the nice girl that had spoken to him.  
  
'Finally, Captain and Seeker - Tai Sullivan.' The Starkals boys cheered as Tai made her way into the chamber to the left of the teachers table. Hermione nudged Harry.  
  
'That was one of the girls who was nice to us this afternoon! I'm glad she made it, but not so happy about that Loren girl getting in.' Hermione muttered. Harry gave a grunt of agreement.  
  
Professor Bishop continued, now eager to announce the Starkals White team.  
  
'Starkals White. Keeper - Phillip Davidson.' A tall, gorgeous guy with brown hair and eyes walked over to the teachers table with a grin on his face. He paused at the table for a second, before going into the chamber on the right hand side to the teachers table.  
  
'Beaters - Luke Gal and Brittany Mitchell.' The two students rose from their seats and followed Phillip's footsteps, all the while Starkals Students were going wild over their selection in the team.  
  
'Chasers - Ricky Kunde, Melanie Bennett, who will also be the Captain of Starkals White, and Ryan Pancari.' The Starkals Black team Keeper's brother got the same reaction as his brother before him. The three Chasers disappeared into the chamber on the right side of the teachers table.  
  
'Finally, the Seeker for Starkals White,' Professor Bishop paused for effect, before saying the final name. 'Victoria Heather.' Everyone who had met Vicky, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, cheered loudly, as the small girl with black hair and green eyes jumped up out of her seat and practically ran into the right chamber.  
  
'Not a one of them deserved it more.' Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.  
  
'True.' Ron said, Harry just nodded, his eyes fixated on the girl, who resembled him now that he thought about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* And there's the chapter! Sorry guys! I'll really try hard to get the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to please give me some French and German names if you know any! Thanks guys! Please review. I'm leaning towards getting Cho & Draco back together, but I dunno, and I MIGHT form a relationship between Harry and Vicky. Please tell me if I should or shouldn't do these things! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	20. No More Love

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hey guys, sorry, but I haven't been allowed online to check my reviews (if I have any *sniff*), so I can't thank anyone. . . so anyway, I won't say much, I'll just get on with the chapter. Geez, this fic is getting pretty long !! 20 Chapters already. *~  
  
Chapter 20 ~ No More Love  
  
Starkals Black and Starkals White were training like mad on the many Quidditch Pitches that Hogwarts had to offer. Professor Bishop's only query was that the Hogwarts Students did not watch them train. Dumbledore agreed to this without a second thought, and put charms around which ever Quidditch Pitch Starkals were using, which stopped Hogwarts Students from entering the area.  
  
Draco and Andrea had been spending a lot of time together, more than usual, to make up for Draco's time in St. Mungo's. Cho was beginning to become quite jealous of Andrea, as she was never seen without Draco by her side.  
  
One afternoon, Cho was sitting with Mariette and Anabelle, when she spotted Draco and Andrea walking down the hall, laughing, and talking wildly. Cho scowled, and hurried after the Slytherins.  
  
'Cho! Hi, how are you?' Andrea smiled and waved at Cho as she came up to the pair. Draco looked uncomfortable.  
  
'I'm fine, I was just wondering, Andrea, if I could have a word with you. . . alone.' Cho added, after seeing the look on Draco's face. Andrea looked curious, but she knew Cho wasn't about to hex her.  
  
'Sure, Draco, I'll meet you in the Slytherin Common Room when I'm finished talking with Cho.' Andrea said happily. Draco smiled weakly, waved goodbye to the girls, and walked off.  
  
Cho walked right up to Andrea, which looked kind of funny, because Cho was a lot taller than Andrea, so Andrea found herself looking up quite a long way to meet Cho's eyes. Andrea brushed a golden brown curl out of her eyes, and smiled warmly at Cho, who scowled in return.  
  
'You would have made a model Slytherin Cho, with that scowl on your face!' Andrea joked cheerfully, which made Cho shove the small girl into the wall.  
  
'Oh!' Andrea let out a small noise as she smacked against the wall. She let herself slide to the floor, and gazed up at Cho curiously.  
  
'Now,' Cho said, as she roughly pulled Andrea up from the floor. 'You learn to keep your distance from Draco.' She growled into Andrea's ear. Andrea's bouncy curls were messed up, and she wasn't too happy about this.  
  
'What's brought this on Cho?' Andrea asked.  
  
'You just leave him alone. I can see you flirting with him, and he's not yours to flirt with.' Cho growled. This was the final straw for Andrea. She was normally well natured, but Cho had pushed her too the limit. Andrea's eyes hardened, and she scowled at Cho.  
  
'He's not yours either, remember that Cho.' Andrea spat, saying her name with absolute disgust. 'If you touch me again, I will be telling Draco.' She hissed, straightened up her robes, and stalked off, leaving Cho standing in the hall.  
  
Cho went back to Mariette and Anabelle, who both gave her looks of curiosity as neither of the two had seen the fight.  
  
'What was that all about Cho?' Mariette asked.  
  
'Nothing.' Cho sat down and refused to say another word.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, talking with his old Cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Well, to be precise, Draco was talking, and Crabbe and Goyle were listening, and to be honest, they weren't even doing that properly.  
  
Andrea burst into the Common Room, and Draco looked quite relieved to see his friend. Andrea however, looked quite dull, and lifeless, as she had looked while Draco was sick and in St. Mungo's Hospital. Draco frowned in concern as he walked over to Andrea, putting his hands on her forearms.  
  
'What happened Andrea?' Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
'Nothing, I just um, fell down some stairs, that's all.' Andrea said dully, obviously lying through her teeth. She broke away from Draco, and headed up the girls staircase.  
  
'Andrea!' Draco called after her, but there was no response.  
  
~***~  
  
The next morning, there was lots of talk on the arrival of Beauxbatons students. No one knew who had found out, and no one cared, they were all interested in finding out as much information as possible on the arrivals of the two other Wizarding schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.  
  
'I heard that Beauxbatons are coming tonight.' Said a Hufflepuff first year named Carrie-Ann Feller.  
  
'I heard that they're bringing not two, but FOUR teams!' Said a Ravenclaw fourth year by the name of Clayton Green, who no one really took seriously anyway. People were actually wondering why he had been made a Ravenclaw, as he was always playing the role of "Class Clown".  
  
'Get real. As if they'd bring four teams.' Said Millicent Bullistrode, who just happened to be passing the boy at the time. She shoved him roughly into a statue of a famous Wizard, and walked off.  
  
Harry was walking down this hall, and he saw a group of people in Orange Robes. At once, he knew that these were Starkals Students, as their uniform was orange. He ran up behind them, and recognised the Seeker for Starkals White, Victoria Heather. Harry tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around, surprised, but relieved when she saw Harry.  
  
'Hi Harry! How are you?' She said politely.  
  
'I'm alright, I just wanted to congratulate you on making the team! You did awesome.' Harry said, sticking out his hand, which Vicky shook.  
  
'You're not so bad yourself, I mean, I heard you're the Captain of Hogwarts Silver, that's quite an achievement Harry.' Vicky said. Harry noticed the people who were standing around her. He recognised Phillip Davidson, the Starkals White Keeper, Brittany Mitchell, a Starkals White Beater, Ricky Kunde, a Starkals White Chaser, Melanie Bennett, the Starkals White Captain and Chaser, Tai Sullivan, the Starkals Black Captain and Seeker, Josh Hickling-Wright, a Starkals Black Chaser, and Kerri Stallard, another Starkals Black Chaser.  
  
'Are you heading out to train or something?' Harry asked, 'You seem to be with all the Quidditch Players.' He queried.  
  
'Oh! No, we're just all good friends! We all decided to play Quidditch together!' Vicky said proudly.  
  
'That's great! Well, I'd better get going, I heard that Beauxbatons are coming tonight, and I have to go tell Ron and Hermione.' Harry said. 'Bye everyone.' He called out after him. The Starkals people waved.  
  
'I heard that they're arriving by Bus.' Harry heard a girl say.  
  
'What's a Bus?' Another girl said as Harry walked past them.  
  
'It's a form of Muggle Transportation, it's -' Harry didn't hear the rest of her sentence, as he rounded a corner and picked up the pace to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
As Harry rounded yet another corner, he bumped into the last person he expected to bump into. Cho. They both stumbled back.  
  
'Woah, Harry, watch where you're going.' Cho grumbled, and straightened out her robes.  
  
'Sorry Cho.' Harry muttered, and went to walk around her, but Cho quickly stopped him.  
  
'Harry,' She said loudly. 'How would you like to go to Hogsmeade sometime with me, you know, it'll be like old times?' Cho asked, her voice still rather loud.  
  
'Um, I'm not sure Cho, I've kind of got my eye on someone.' Harry said feebly. Cho grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away.  
  
'Come on Harry, it'll be fun!' She urged.  
  
'Um, sure, I guess so, but it'll just be as friends.' Harry said rather uncomfortably. At that moment, Draco and Andrea decided to walk up to Cho and Harry. Cho had apparently noticed the Slytherins, bringing upon her sudden urge to ask Harry out.  
  
'Cho, what's going on?' Draco asked, his beautiful silver eyes sparkling with betrayal. Andrea gave Cho a death stare.  
  
'Nothing Draco, I was just asking my boyfriend Harry if he would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next time we go.' Cho said, fake cheerfully, emphasising the word "boyfriend". Draco looked crushed. Harry shoved Draco out of the way, and faced Cho.  
  
'I am NOT your boyfriend, Cho. Do you understand that? I agreed to go to Hogsmeade with you as just FRIENDS, and it appears that you don't even want to be near me, you're just trying to get at Draco.' Harry said, outraged. 'Forget about going to Hogsmeade.' Harry said, and stormed off to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Andrea looked between Draco, and Cho. Draco looked really upset and hurt, and Cho looked outraged. Andrea felt the need to tell Draco about her "talk" with Cho the other day.  
  
'Draco,' She said softly, 'Cho yelled at me, and threatened me if I didn't stay away from you. She also threw me up against the wall.' Andrea said, hanging her head in shame, her bouncy curls hanging limply.  
  
Draco stared at Cho, his expression now cold, and filled with hatred. Cho looked scared.  
  
'Did you touch my best friend?' Draco growled at her.  
  
'I'm your best friend Draco, remember?' Cho said, hopefully. Draco turned around and punched the wall, causing his knuckles to start bleeding.  
  
'You will stay away from Andrea, my BEST friend, and you will stay away from me. Father was right in saying that you were good for nothing, and you were just slowing me down.' Draco scowled, and Cho's eyes welled with tears.  
  
'I - she was flirting with you, and you said that you loved me.' Cho started crying.  
  
'That's right Cho.' Draco said, Cho's face lightened up, but all too soon. 'I loved you. I surely don't love you anymore.' He said.  
  
'But, but Draco!' Cho protested.  
  
'No buts. Come on Andrea, let's go to dinner?' Draco said, holding his arm out to Andrea. She linked her arm in his, and the two best friends walked off to dinner.  
  
~***~  
  
When everyone had finished dinner, and the plates were cleared, Dumbledore rose in his seat. The entire school and the Starkals Students were gathered in the Great Hall, waiting eagerly to hear what Dumbledore was going to say.  
  
'My dear students, and foreigners, I would like to squash the rumors that have been going around the school today.' He began, and several people moaned. 'However, I cannot squash these rumors, as they are true. Beauxbatons students are coming tonight.' There were cheers. 'I would like everyone to pile out into the fields!' Dumbledore said merrily, and everyone dashed for the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Promise, next chapter, BEAUXBATONS ARRIVE! Yay! So exciting! I'm trying to find French names. . . if you have any, please let me know via review! So what do you think of this chapter? Should Cho and Draco stay fighting, or end up back together? And what about Harry and Vicky? Woo hoo! Too much stuff happening in this fic! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	21. Beauxbatons

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hey everyone, I'm kinda sick now, so this chapter might suck really bad. . . Thank you very much to HarryPotterFanFicGirl who gave me a lot of French names! I really appreciate it! Please don't forget that I still need some German names, but that won't be coming up for another few chapters yet. *~  
  
Chapter 21 ~ Beauxbatons  
  
It was freezing cold that night as every student and teacher that was in the Hogwarts Castle stood on the Hogwarts grounds, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Beauxbatons Quidditch Players.  
  
Everyone was wondering how they would be arriving, some people thought that Beauxbatons would come by the way they had come two years ago, and some thought that they'd find a completely new method of transportation.  
  
Lots of students had forgotten to bring their coats, and they were all freezing cold. You could even see their breath in the air when they breathed out.  
  
(A/N - a small note: I've come to realise that this fic is less and less about Draco/Cho in every chapter. . . you guys don't mind, do you? They had their moment, on to bigger and better things! Lol.)  
  
Draco and Andrea were standing with the rest of the Slytherins, not because they wanted to, but because of their other options: Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws or the Starkals bunch, who were standing aside from the Hogwarts Students. They both decided that if they were going to be seen by the Beauxbatons Students, then they refused to be seen with people like Gryffindors, or Hufflepuffs, or even Ravenclaws, and they most certainly did not want to appear like outcasts by standing in the bunch of blue clad Starkals mob, in their black school robes.  
  
Lots of students were scanning the skies, attempting to be the first person to spot the familiar large carriage pulled by giant horses. Some people were watching Dumbledore, wanting to know where he was looking, but the old headmaster was simply talking to Professor McGonagall, and had no interest whatsoever in how Beauxbatons were arriving.  
  
Andrea was gazing over the Forbidden Forest, hoping that something would come from that direction, when Draco nudged her in the ribs.  
  
'Ouch, whaddya want?' Andrea whispered, clearly annoyed with Draco that he had interrupted her thoughts.  
  
'Look.' Draco pointed to where the Hogwarts Express brings the Hogwarts Students to the Castle at the start of a new school year. Instead of the purple Hogwarts Express, however, there was a beautiful silver steam engine chugging towards the Hogwarts Station.  
  
By this time, everyone was watching the silver train glide flawlessly along the tracks and pull into the station.  
  
'Wow, it's prettier than the Hogwarts train!' A first year Slytherin girl said to a bunch of her friends. Andrea gave her a dirty look.  
  
The train soon disappeared from view as it glided neatly into the Hogwarts Train Station. Draco noticed that the Silver Beauxbatons Train was a great deal smaller than the Hogwarts Express. He figured it was because they were not bringing as many students as the Hogwarts Express did.  
  
About ten minutes passed, and people were starting to get fidgety. Lots of students shifted on their feet, waiting impatiently for something to happen down at the Hogwarts Train Station.  
  
Another ten minutes. Still nothing. Andrea heard somebody say that they didn't know how to get up to the Castle. She laughed at that comment because it seemed so preposterous.  
  
At last, something happened. A small fourth year Ravenclaw was the first to spot the action, as Ravenclaw House was closest to the Hogwarts Train Station.  
  
'Look! Look! Unicorns!' She squealed with glee, and jumped up and down excitedly. Everyone peered down to the exit of the Hogwarts Train Station, where they took their carriages up to the castle, and, sure enough, a herd of unicorns were gliding silently up to the Castle, each bearing two riders. There was also one of Beauxbatons trademark, giant flying horses, which bore Madam Maxime, clad in brilliant robes of silver, to match the Beauxbatons Steam Engine.  
  
It was amazing how fast the unicorns ran, without making a sound. The brilliant, astonishing horses came to a halt, and lined up in front of the Castle, facing the students and Professors of Hogwarts, and the Starkals Students as well.  
  
Each and every Beauxbatons Student wore beautiful robes of silver, which moved so gracefully that some people even thought they were wearing silver liquid.  
  
Draco counted the students. 14. Madam Maxime had brought only the required amount of students. They must have been trained quite thoroughly, spending their time back at Beauxbatons Castle preparing for the Interschool Quidditch Cup, unlike Starkals Academy, who had turned up without their two teams picked. Talk about unorganised.  
  
Fourteen Beauxbatons Students dismounted from the backs of their unicorns as if they'd been doing it their entire lives. There was not one saddle in sight, and every girl in the crowd was immediately jealous.  
  
Madam Maxime was the last to arrive. She dismounted her large horse, and took out a piece of parchment. She walked back and forth, down the line of students.  
  
'Roll call.' She said in her heavy French accent.  
  
The students stood gracefully and eager, waiting for Madam Maxime to make sure everyone was there, where they were supposed to be.  
  
'Devel-Pierré Beuxé.' Madam Maxime called out. A tall, lanky boy with chestnut brown hair and silver eyes put his hand up.  
  
'Fanzine Bonaparte.' A small blonde girl with brown eyes put her hand up. She was barely over 4 feet tall. Draco marvelled over how small the girl was, and immediately wondered if she had needed help to mount the unicorn.  
  
'Laurence Borne.' A medium heighted boy with a slim physic raised his hand. His long sandy blonde hair rustled in the cold night air.  
  
'Jacquez Clarke.' A short boy with white hair, and blue eyes rose his hand. A few Slytherin girls sighed around Draco and Andrea, making them silently sick.  
  
'Latetia De Clauzel.' Madam Maxime said, and a tall girl with short brown hair and green eyes rose her hand. Madam Maxime ticked her name off on the parchment, and moved on.  
  
'Valerie De Clauzel.' A girl exactly alike to Latetia rose her slender arm. Draco marvelled at their identity, how they were exactly alike, down to the pretty shape of their noses.  
  
'Tania Delacour.' A girl with whispy, long, silver blonde hair and blue eyes rose her hand. Draco thought that she looked very much like Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was taking place.  
  
'Michelle De Sinté.' There was no reply. No girl rose her hand into the air. Madam Maxime walked among the students, and tapped a girl who was talking frantically in French to her friend. 'Michelle De Sinté.' Madam Maxime repeated. Embarrassed, the girl whom Madam Maxime had tapped on the shoulder rose her arm shakily.  
  
'Robert Geller.' A tall, stocky boy with short, spikey brown hair and blue eyes rose his thick arm. Draco suspected he was a Beater, and a good one at that.  
  
'Simon Heather.' A tallish boy with black hair, glasses and dark brown eyes rose his hand. He was rather skinny, and not very athletic looking. He reminded Draco of Harry Potter, and he shuddered to think that there would be two Harry's running around Hogwarts.  
  
'Miguel Lopez.' A sturdy, athletic boy with dark hair, and a charming smile rose his hand into the cold air. Madam Maxime marked him off.  
  
'Eponine Mentuez.' A large girl who reminded Draco of Millicent Bullistrode, rose her hand. She had long, stringy brown hair, which made her look slightly like a Banshee.  
  
'Renee Setuaré.' A short girl, with long light brown hair, and soft brown eyes put her hand up. She was very pretty, and Draco thought he could fall for her, if it weren't for Cho. . .  
  
'Guy Shepmé.' A tall, dark, and hansom boy rose his hand proudly, flashing his beautiful white teeth. Some Ravenclaw girls giggled uncontrollably. Tut tut, Draco thought. This was why he didn't want to be seen with any house but Slytherin.  
  
Andrea admired the way Madam Maxime had said all their names, in the French accent. Andrea had always liked those French accents, she thought them rather pretty. She also thought Guy was rather cute.  
  
Draco saw Andrea staring at the boy who's name was Guy. He was slightly disgusted, but then he remembered his thoughts on Renee, and dismissed Andrea's lust after Guy completely.  
  
'My dear Madam Maxime, how have you been?' Dumbledore said, stepping forward to greet the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy.  
  
'I 'ave been alright, aside from the issues a while ago.' Madam Maxime said as Dumbledore took her hand and planted a friendly welcome kiss on it. Draco wondered what issues Madam Maxime was talking about, but he shook it off soon, seeing the unicorns running off to the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
'Come, let us go inside. I will show you to your new home for the time you are staying here.' Dumbledore said, taking Madam Maxime's arm and leading her into the Entrance Hall. The Beauxbatons Students followed closely behind Madam Maxime, followed by the Starkals Students, and finally, the Hogwarts bunch.  
  
In the Great Hall, Dumbledore dismissed the Hogwarts and Starkals students so that he could show Madam Maxime and the Beauxbatons lot to their room, Draco suspected there was another guest Common Room plus bedrooms somewhere in Hogwarts. Then again, maybe the Room of Requirement was being put to good use, for once, unlike Harry's dumb Dumbledore's Army in fifth year. . .  
  
Draco and Andrea followed their fellow Slytherins towards the Slytherin Dungeons, and the Slytherin Common Room. Draco hardly spent time in there these days. Infact, he was hardly ever in the Slytherin Common Room, or the Slytherin Dungeons for that matter. He found the atmosphere to be cold, and unwelcoming. He couldn't understand how he didn't see it before.  
  
'Wonder where the Beauxbatons lot are staying?' Andrea wondered out loud. Draco nodded in agreement, not mentioning the Room of Requirement. 'Maybe Dumbledore has yet another spare room thing Common Room slash bedroom unit installed somewhere in the castle?' Andrea suggested, hardly making any sense to Draco, who just grunted in agreement.  
  
'You seem quiet these days Draco.' A cold, high pitched voice came from behind Draco and Andrea. They spun around to see Pansy standing behind them, with a smug look on her face. Her brown curls bounced around her head, giving her an evil look about her. Draco swallowed, preparing for whatever it was that Pansy was going to say.  
  
'What do you want Pansy?' Andrea said, quite annoyed at the girl for interrupting her one sided conversation she had going with Draco.  
  
'I just wanted to let dear Draco know that I cancelled the marriage arrangements.' Pansy said, but she seemed quite smug and satisfied with herself. Draco made an obvious sigh of relief. 'I figured: why should someone as pretty and witty as me have to marry a pussy like you, Draco.' Pansy said, her eyes shooting daggers at Draco and Andrea, who stood there, open mouthed, at the nerve of that girl.  
  
'You bitch!' Andrea shouted, stepping forward and slapping Pansy so hard across the face that the annoying girl stumbled backwards, her hand clutching her face. A red mark began to form where Andrea had slapped her. Pansy glared at Andrea, and then at Draco, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she pushed past the two friends and disappeared into the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Hey everyone! Hope you all liked that chapter! Arrival of Beauxbatons finally! There's only one more school to come. . . Durmstrang! He he he! I think I'll have a little fun with Beauxbatons before adding more people into the equasion. Don't forget to think up some cool German names for me! By the way, I'm thinking of killing off a character in this fic, I'm tossing up between either: Draco, Ron, Cho, a Starkals Student, Andrea or a teacher. Please let me know in review if I should kill off someone (and who) or not. Seeya! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	22. Cho

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while, thanks for my reviewers! I appreciate you all, you guys rock! I would thank everyone individually like I normally do, but I haven't written down all my reviewers. . . I feel bad. Here's the next chapter! Don't forget some German names for me! *~  
  
Chapter 22 ~ Cho  
  
The morning after Beauxbatons arrived, Cho was feeling pretty upset, mainly because of hers and Draco's argument not long ago. She was hurting very much. She hated fighting with Draco, and she hated that he had said that he didn't love her. He was very protective of his best friend Andrea. Cho was thinking maybe she shouldn't have gone near Andrea. After all, she didn't seem to be interested in Draco, did she? Cho was racking her brains at breakfast over the matter. She couldn't even listen to Mariette and Anabelle talk about their upcoming Christmas Holidays. Mariette was saying something about going to France to spend her holiday there, but Cho wasn't quite sure of the details, as she was too busy thinking about Draco.  
  
Cho glanced around the Great Hall, and her eyes somehow lead her to the Slytherin Table. Draco and Andrea were actually sitting with the rest of the Slytherins, instead of at their usual spot by themselves at the very end of the table. Draco was talking happily among his fellow Slytherins. Cho sighed. Why couldn't she have conversations like that? She just wanted to be back with Draco. At the moment, she would probably do almost anything for one more chance with him. Although, in her heart, she knew that nothing would ever happen.  
  
'Cho, hey Cho, are you even paying the slightest bit of attention to what I'm saying?' Mariette said angrily. Cho snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at Mariette sadly.  
  
'Sorry Mariette, what were you saying?' Cho asked sadly. Mariette looked at her with a look of great sympathy. Anabelle also looked quite sympathetic. Cho had told her best friends about the fight between her, Draco and Andrea.  
  
'Look, Cho, you don't need to worry about Draco, or Andrea for that matter. You are a Ravenclaw. You are too good to stoop as low as Slytherins. They don't deserve you, Cho. You need to know that.' Anabelle said, in a way that only a true best friend could manage.  
  
'Yeah Cho, you've got to stop worrying over Draco. Who ever said he's worth it anyway? He's just as bad, and as sly as the rest of the Slytherin mob. You don't need him.' Mariette added. Cho was given a small amount of comfort, but she knew her friends were only saying those things to make her feel better. Draco wasn't like the other Slytherins. He was being loyal to his best friend Andrea, even if it meant being harsh to Cho. She had to admit, she was out of line speaking to Andrea in that way. Cho vowed the first time she saw Andrea alone, she would go and apologise for the way she behaved. Cho vowed the first time she saw Andrea alone, she would go and apologise for the way she behaved.  
  
'It's okay you guys, you don't have to say those things. I know they're not true. Draco was only defending his friend when he said those things to me.' Cho said. Anabelle and Mariette looked at Cho suspiciously.  
  
'You never said anything about that Cho, what happened before the fight?' Anabelle asked curiously. Mariette nodded, also wanting to know what was going on.  
  
'Well, I guess I kept seeing Draco with Andrea, and I got a tiny bit jealous. . . I had nasty words with Andrea, and sort of told her to stay away from Draco.' Cho said. Mariette's and Anabelle's jaw's dropped. They obviously thought that their friend simply wasn't capable of doing a thing like that. 'I shouldn't have said anything to her, and I regret it very much.' Cho continued.  
  
'And that makes it okay?' Mariette said shrilly. 'You should never say nasty things to the close friends of the person you love.'  
  
'That's why Cho, this is what happens. You should not have said anything to Andrea. She's Draco's best friend, and you must have known that she would have run off and told him? Tell me you knew that she would.' Anabelle pushed.  
  
'I wasn't thinking, okay? I shouldn't have done what I did. I feel ashamed, but there's nothing I can do to take it back now, is there? What's done is done. I'll just have to try to apologise to Andrea, and hope for the best.' Cho said. Mariette tut-tutted, and Anabelle shook her head.  
  
'You can't apologise Cho.' Anabelle said. 'It's too late for that. She'll never forgive you, she's a Slytherin.'  
  
'But she's a nice Slytherin. Why do you think Draco's her friend? Because she's not like other Slytherins. And neither's Draco. They're different from the Slytherins.' Cho said, defending Draco and Andrea from Anabelle and Mariette.  
  
'Might I ask what makes them different? They're both sitting over there talking happily among the rest of the Slytherins. One might think that they belong there?' Mariette said sarcastically, but at the same time, making a valid point.  
  
'Maybe you're right Mariette, maybe they are talking to the Slytherins now, but they don't usually. Even you two have to admit that they always sit at the end of the table by themselves.' Cho said in defence of the two Slytherins.  
  
'Okay, so maybe they did sit there, but they don't anymore.' Anabelle said. Mariette rolled her eyes.  
  
'Can we please move off this topic?' She whined. 'As I was saying before we got sidetracked, Cho, would you like to come with me to France in the Christmas holidays?' Mariette asked. Anabelle's jaw fell open once more.  
  
'Why won't you invite me Mariette?' She asked shrilly. 'Why Cho? With her all you'll get is whining and whinging about Draco, and how much she loves him. In other words, you'll have no fun. No fun at all.' Anabelle shrieked, and stalked out of the Great Hall. Some Beauxbatons and Starkals students watched the Ravenclaw leave, however, the Hogwarts bunch were too used to this to care. A lot of people shrieked at breakfast and stalked out of the Great Hall in a huff. It had gotten regular.  
  
Mariette looked over at Cho.  
  
'I was going to invite her too you know.' Mariette said in defence.  
  
'I know.' Cho replied. 'Why'd she take it so bad? I mean, it's only a trip to France, isn't it?' Cho continued. 'It's not like it's the end of the world if she doesn't go.' Cho munched on a piece of toast.  
  
'Anabelle is French. Didn't you know that Cho? Didn't she ever tell you she's French? I'm surprised she wasn't send to Beauxbatons, but her parents moved here to England just before she got the chance to be accepted into Beauxbatons.' Mariette said. Cho stared at her blankly.  
  
'No, she never told me she was from France.' Cho mused. 'I wonder why she wouldn't tell me anyway?'  
  
'I don't think she's open with many people. She tells me everything, but I don't think she wants to tell a lot of people all her secrets.' Mariette said softly. 'She's a very private person.'  
  
'Really, I never knew this. She always seemed so "out there" to me, you know?' Cho said thoughtfully. 'She was always interested in my life, I guess I never took the time to be interested in hers.'  
  
'You can't blame yourself, I mean, you have been quite pre-occupied with Draco this year, and your Head Girl duties.' Mariette added helpfully. 'Maybe she thought you had enough on your plate without her coming to you with her problems.'  
  
'Maybe, but maybe she just doesn't trust me, is that it?' Cho asked, biting her bottom lip nervously. 'I thought she was one of my best friends? What happened?' Cho looked like she was about to cry.  
  
'Calm down Cho, I'm sure it's nothing.' Mariette said calmly.  
  
'Easy for you to say! Anabelle tells you everything! No wonder she was angry with you for asking me first! I would be too!' Cho said in a huff. Some Starkals students who were at the next table were looking over at Cho and Mariette. Mariette was trying to keep Cho from making a scene, but Cho seemed to have other plans.  
  
'Sit down Cho.' Mariette said softly. 'Come on, one person screaming and walking out of the Great Hall is enough for one morning!' Mariette added desperately. However, Cho wouldn't sit down, she instead, decided to walk out of the Great Hall, into the Entrance Hall and out into the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco watched as his ex-girlfriend Cho walked out of the Great Hall, quite annoyed about something. He had the sudden urge to go after her, and find out what was wrong, but he decided against it. Draco couldn't go against what he had said the other day, all those hateful things he had said to Cho. He regretted every one of them, and wanted nothing more than to take them back. Andrea could have stuck up for herself, but Draco just HAD to butt in, didn't he? Couldn't leave one thing without getting involved.  
  
Andrea was talking happily to Millicent. Those two girls had started getting along really well recently. Draco thought she wouldn't notice if he just slipped out of the Great Hall. Executing this idea, Draco walked slowly out of the Great Hall, without Andrea noticing that he was gone.  
  
As Draco walked out onto the Hogwarts Grounds, he suddenly had the feeling that he shouldn't be there, that he should just go back inside and leave Cho to her problems. But instead, he squashed the feeling, and walked on, looking for Cho.  
  
'Cho!' Draco called out, searching for her everywhere.  
  
'Huh?' Came a muffled reply from under one of the large grand stands for the Quidditch Pitch. Draco followed the sound under the stands, and found Cho, sitting on the ground, looking quite upset.  
  
'What's wrong?' Draco asked. Cho scowled.  
  
'I thought you hated me?' She snapped, looking away from the Slytherin. Draco walked cautiously closer to her.  
  
'Oh come on Cho, you know very well I didn't mean what I said the other day, I was just so angry that you said those things to Andrea.' Draco said. 'Even though we're not together, doesn't mean that I would be unfaithful to you. I love you Cho. I'm so sorry about all the things I said.' Cho looked at him sadly.  
  
'This isn't the time Draco.' Was all she could manage to say. Draco tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. He scowled.  
  
'What is it with you? Huh? You have a problem. You give off signs that you want to be with me, and then when I open up to you, you push me away. I don't get you. Just don't try to talk to me again Cho. I gave you the chance, and you shoved me away. I'm out of here.' Draco said, and walked out of the stands in quite a temper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Quite a boring chapter, but I wanted to write about Cho's feelings at this time in the story. Nothing about Beaxubatons, I know. . . but anyway! Please review guys! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	23. The Unexpected Twist

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything for this fiction lately, but I haven't been getting many reviews, and that kinda puts this fic on the bottom of the updating pile. *~  
  
Chapter 23 ~ The Unexpected Twist  
  
Draco had regretted how he had spoken to Cho the previous day. She hadn't come near him, and hadn't even looked his way since he had snapped at her. This was punishment enough, but he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't go back on their words. Draco's words were ripping his heart up inside, but he showed no signs of hurt on the outside.  
  
'Draco, you haven't touched your dinner, and you're usually such a pig, what's wrong?' Andrea asked him that night at dinner. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.  
  
'Nothing's wrong Andy, I was just thinking about the Christmas Holidays, that's all.' Draco replied quickly.  
  
'Oh, I wonder what Starkals and Beauxbatons are going to do with the whole of Hogwarts gone?' Andrea said.  
  
'They'll stay here and get as much training in as they can.' Draco muttered.  
  
'Yeah, probably. . . they'll be having quite a hard time beating Hogwarts!' Andrea said confidently, then, seeing Draco's face, she quickly added; 'But the Hogwarts teams are nothing without you Draco.'  
  
'Thanks Andrea.' Draco mumbled.  
  
'What's wrong?' Andrea asked once more. 'Tell the truth this time.'  
  
'Nothing's wrong Andy, would you drop it already!' Draco snapped, and fell silent, refusing to speak to her anymore. Andrea took the hint and shut up.  
  
Dumbledore rose at the teachers table, and cleared his throat as he always did before an important announcement.  
  
'My dear students of Hogwarts, Starkals and Beauxbatons, it pleases me to announce that Durmstrang will be arriving in the Christmas Holidays. All of you Hogwarts Students who wish to stay for the holidays must put your names down on the notice board in the Entrance Hall. Do be quick with putting your name down.' Dumbledore paused, as if he'd forgotten what he was going to say next. 'Oh, one more thing, both Hogwarts Quidditch teams must stay back for extra training.' With that, Dumbledore was seated.  
  
'Hey Draco, are you staying for the Christmas Holidays?' Andrea asked her best friend. 'Cho will be staying.' She added, unaware of his argument the previous day. Draco scowled.  
  
'That's her problem isn't it.' He growled. 'I think I'll go home for the Christmas Holidays.' Andrea looked shocked.  
  
'Well, alright then, but I'm staying if you change your mind.' She said.  
  
~***~  
  
Early the next morning, Cho was walking around the empty halls of Hogwarts. She glanced at her watch, 5.08am.  
  
Looking around the corner, she spotted an unfamiliar student sitting on a bench. Cho walked over to him.  
  
'Hi, are you lost?' She asked. The boy looked up, and Cho recognised him as a Beauxbatons student who had arrived a few nights ago.  
  
'No, I'm just a little sad because I just broke up vith my girlfriend.' The boy said.  
  
'Oh, it's okay, I know how you feel.' Cho replied sitting next to him. 'Me and my boyfriend just had a huge argument, well, we broke up ages ago but we both still love eachother, and, oh, it's complicated.'  
  
'It'z alwayz complicated vith relationships.' He said, looking at the floor.  
  
'I'm Cho Chang.' Cho said introducing herself.  
  
'Miguel Lopez.' He said, sticking his hand out. Cho took his hand in a handshake.  
  
'Nice to meet you Miguel.' She said warmly.  
  
'Likewise, Cho.'  
  
'So who was your girlfriend? Is she here now? At Hogwarts?' Cho asked, making friendly conversation.  
  
'Yes, she iz 'ere, 'er name iz Latetia De Clauzel, a twin.' Miguel said.  
  
'What happened?' Cho asked.  
  
'Well, I fell in love vith Latetia, not her twin Valerie, and just last night I found out zat zey had been tricking me. Latetia didn't vant a relationship vith me, but Valerie did, so everytime I thought I was vith Latetia, I was really vith Valerie.' Miguel told her.  
  
'Oh Merlin! That's awful, I'm so sorry to hear that Miguel.' Cho said sympathetically.  
  
'So vat happened vith your boy?' Miguel asked.  
  
'Well, we had the nicest relationship, he was so sweet and nice. Then one day, his father found out and threatened to kill me if we didn't break up. We then broke up because Draco was worried for me, but his father attacked him anyway with a Demrah Potion, and Draco was in a bad way. When he got better, we had a fight because I yelled at his best friend Andrea, who was spending way too much time with him. Draco said that he didn't love me, so I was really upset about that. Then, he came after me a few mornings ago, and tried to tell me that he still loved me, but I pushed him away.' Cho stopped to take a long breath. 'And that's where we're at right now.'  
  
'Zat boy is a fool.' Miguel said. 'If I 'ad someone like you, I wouldn't treat you like zat.'  
  
'Thank you Miguel.' Cho said, blushing slightly.  
  
'Is zat why you can't sleep?' Miguel asked.  
  
'Yes, very much so.' Cho replied sadly.  
  
'Do you still love 'im?'  
  
'Yes, do you still love Latetia?'  
  
'Yes, even after she screwed me around, yes.'  
  
'Then we understand eachother.' Cho said and smiled at Miguel. At that moment, something happened which neither of them expected. They kissed. Cho was the first one to break away. She looked at him nervously.  
  
'I guess I'll be seeing you around, Cho.' Miguel said, and walked off without looking back. He had a large smile on his face.  
  
~***~  
  
Mariette woke up and saw straight away that Cho wasn't in her bed. Mariette had taken the liberty to watch Cho, and make sure she didn't run away.  
  
'Anabelle! Anabelle!' Mariette yelled, waking up the other two girls in the dorm, Ice Lanley and Bronwyn Allyson. Anabelle stirred in her sleep.  
  
'What?' She said groggily.  
  
'Cho's gone again!' Mariette said frantically.  
  
'Maybe she went for another one of her midnight swims?' Ice suggested.  
  
'But she always comes back from them before we all wake up!' Mariette cried.  
  
'Maybe she lost track of the time.' Bronwyn said rolling over and trying to get back to sleep. After all, it was Saturday.  
  
'Come on Anabelle, get dressed, we're going to find Cho.' Mariette said, throwing on shorts and a tank top.  
  
'Do I have to?' Anabelle groaned. 'It's six am!'  
  
'Anabelle, is Cho your friend?' Mariette grumbled.  
  
'Yes.' Anabelle replied.  
  
'Then you have to.' Mariette said firmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Very short, but I couldn't be bothered making it longer. . . lol, I'll write another chapter later okay? Don't forget to review lots so that I update this fic sooner! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	24. He Doesn't Own Her

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will  
  
~* Wow, people are reading this! Cool, so thanks to all who support my fiction, here's the next chapter. By the way, in the end, Cho will have to choose between Draco & Harry, just a little spoiler for you! *~  
  
Chapter 24 ~ He Doesn't Own Her  
  
Anabelle and Mariette were hurrying around the many passages of Hogwarts trying to find Cho. They were in the middle of searching the fifth floor when Cho showed up from out of no where.  
  
'Oh Merlin Cho! Where have you been all night?' Mariette screeched as the two girls rushed up to Cho, hugging her and inspecting her to make sure there was no damage done. Cho smiled.  
  
'I think I found someone!' She said happily. Mariette and Anabelle gaped at her.  
  
'What do you mean you think you've found someone?' Anabelle asked curiously.  
  
'Well, someone who I could date,' Cho replied.  
  
'Oh, really? That's wonderful! You've finally gotten over that rotten Malfoy character.' Mariette mused. Anabelle nodded in agreement.  
  
'So who's this mystery guy?' Anabelle asked with a wink.  
  
'Yes, Cho, do tell.' Mariette added.  
  
'Miguel Lopez.' Cho told them.  
  
'Is he that really handsome one from Beauxbatons?' Mariette squealed.  
  
'The very same,' Cho said with a large smile on her face.  
  
'How did this happen?' Anabelle asked.  
  
'Well, last night I was walking around, and I noticed him sulking on a bench, so I went up to talk to him. We got to talking, and one thing led to another. I think he likes me!' Cho explained.  
  
'What makes you think that?' Mariette said, looking somewhat suspicious.  
  
'Well, he did kiss me, that kinda gave it away.' Cho said, and winked. Mariette and Anabelle looked immediately jealous.  
  
'Really? How lucky are you!' Mariette cried, jumping up and down on the spot. Anabelle reached out and hugged her friend.  
  
'Congratulations Cho, I'm so happy for you that you've finally gotten yourself out of that mopey mood you were in for so long.' Anabelle said.  
  
'That is so true, you have no idea how it was to watch you sulk around like that. We get so worried when we wake up and you're not there! That's why we were looking for you this morning.' Mariette told her.  
  
'Do you guys really care about me that much?' Cho asked shyly.  
  
'What do you mean? Of course we care about you that much!' Anabelle cried.  
  
'Thanks guys, you mean the world to me,' Cho said.  
  
~***~  
  
At breakfast, Andrea was sitting by herself, not wanting to be seen with Draco. She had come to the conclusion that Draco and Cho had gotten into some sort of major disagreement, and Andrea just wasn't in the mood to put up with a sulking Draco. Plus she had heard rumours that Cho was seeing a guy from Beauxbatons, which wouldn't go down well when Draco found out about it.  
  
'My, my. Rumours certainly do spread fast.' Someone said from the next table, Ravenclaw. Andrea tuned in to listen to this conversation, hoping to overhear something interesting.  
  
'What do you mean by that?'  
  
'Take a look at this photo Lisa,' Andrea saw out of the corner of her eye, a girl passing a photo to another girl. Lisa gasped.  
  
'Oh dear Merlin! That's Cho Chang!' Lisa yelped. 'She's two years above us!'  
  
'Yeah Lisa, and she's also Head Girl.'  
  
'Oh yeah, sorry I seem to have forgotten about that Claire.' Lisa said sarcastically.  
  
'Do you know who she's kissing?'  
  
'I think that's one of the Beauxbatons lot, I mean, look at his robes, there's no way a Starkals Student would wear something like that.' Lisa said.  
  
'Yeah, you're right. Quickly, we must make more copies of this and send them out to the school!' Claire said excitedly.  
  
'No way! She's Head Girl, and she's in our house!'  
  
'Which is exactly why they won't accuse us of setting it up,' Claire said, somewhat annoyed at Lisa's stupidity.  
  
'Well, you do have a point there,' At this, Andrea stood up and stalked over to the Ravenclaw table where Lisa and Claire were sitting. She stared at the two girls with ultimate hatred.  
  
'Excuse me, the Slytherin table is over there.' Claire said, rather rudely, and she pointed to the Slytherin table.  
  
'Do you think I'm stupid? I know where my own house table is.' Andrea said coldly. 'But there's something I have to discuss with you ladies.'  
  
'And what would that be?' Lisa asked.  
  
'That photo you seem to have.'  
  
'Oh, that's nothing.' Claire said, brushing it off like it were a piece of dust on her robes.  
  
'Don't lie to me, if you make copies of it and send it to everyone, I'll make it my business to tell Dumbledore.' Andrea threatened.  
  
'You wouldn't, you're a Slytherin, you would love nothing more than to see the goody-goody Head Girl go down.' Claire challenged.  
  
'Being a Slytherin doesn't necessarily mean that I want to see Cho publicly humiliated.' Andrea told them. 'So hand over the photo.' She stuck her hand out. Neither Claire nor Lisa moved. Andrea frowned dangerously.  
  
'Look, girl, we don't care about your threats, we have something gold here, and it's our job to expose it.' Lisa said cautiously. Andrea glowered, and snatched her wand out.  
  
'Accio Photograph.' She said, and the photo zoomed out of Claire's hand and into Andrea's outstretched hand. Claire gave Andrea a dirty look.  
  
'You will pay for that.' She said, and Andrea walked off, happy that she was able to keep Draco from finding out what happened between Cho and this Beauxbatons guy. Andrea knew that it would only be a matter of time before he found out, but still, she wanted to protect him from the truth for as long as possible. Andrea tore up the photograph, and it burned black, and sizzled down into a crisp, before popping into thin air.  
  
~***~  
  
Cho was unaware of these rumours, and of the two Ravenclaws following her, as she made her way to meet up with Miguel Lopez. They had been owling eachother like crazy that morning, and Cho had suggested a meeting to give the owl a rest. She skipped merrily down towards the lake, and waited patiently for Miguel to show up.  
  
It wasn't long before Cho saw him jogging towards her. As soon as he reached Cho, Miguel wrapped her up in a deep kiss. This time, Cho kissed back.  
  
~***~  
  
The next morning, when Draco came into the Great Hall for breakfast, he was shocked at the sight which he saw. There were large pictures of Cho and some Beauxbatons guy passionately kissing by the lake.  
  
'It's gotta be a joke,' Draco said, and he tried to convince himself that it wasn't real, however, when he spotted Cho, he knew those pictures were true. She had puffy eyes, and looked the most embarrassed she had ever looked in her life. Cho hung her head in shame as her school mates jeered at her.  
  
'We expected better from Head Girl!' Someone yelled out from the Slytherin table. Draco shot a look at that person, which shut them down.  
  
Draco walked around, quickly glancing around the different tables looking for the culprit. He saw no one who looked the least bit suspicious, so Draco took his seat next to Andrea. Andrea looked like she could murder someone.  
  
'They got another one! How could they get another one?' She was muttering to herself. Draco looked at her curiously.  
  
'Another what, Andrea, tell me.' Draco said curiously.  
  
'There was two girls, and they had a photo of Cho kissing that guy, but I took it off them, to protect you from the truth. They must have gotten another one between now and then, because I swear I tore it up.' Andrea said.  
  
'You're joking? Who was it?' Draco said, a murderous tone in his voice.  
  
'Claire and Lisa, some Ravenclaw fifth years.' Andrea muttered. 'This means that Cho must have seen this guy yesterday, or else they wouldn't have been able to get a new photo.'  
  
'I think I need to find out who this guy is, and teach him to stay away from my girl!' Draco said.  
  
'Excuse me, YOUR girl?' Andrea and Draco spun around to see a very puffy eyed, and very annoyed Cho.  
  
'Er, hi Cho, I didn't see you there.' Draco said feebly.  
  
'Well of course you didn't see me here or else you wouldn't have claimed ownership over me!' Cho yelled, infuriated. A lot of people were now watching. Draco got to his feet.  
  
'Well if you weren't such a slut and running off with the first guy you see, I wouldn't have to claim ownership over you!' Draco yelled. He brought his fist back, and slammed it down on Cho's delicate cheek bone. A loud crack could be heard.  
  
Silence rang though the Great Hall, and it felt like an eternity before Draco finally stumbled back, and ran out of the Great Hall. After that, things seemed to happen in slow motion. Mariette and Anabelle rushed to Cho's side, trying to make sure she could see, and attempting to take her to the Hospital Wing. Some teachers rushed to Cho's aid, and the whole of Hogwarts formed a circle around Cho, who seemed to have been knocked unconscious.  
  
Andrea slipped out of the crowd, un-noticed. She sprinted after Draco, and caught him just before he was going into the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
He had tears streaming down his face. Andrea looked shocked for a minute, this was the first time she'd seen her best friend cry. She took his shoulders in her hands and shook him vigorously.  
  
'What the hell happened to you back there?' She shrieked. Draco pushed her hands away forcefully and seemed to get even madder. He let out a large scream, and wiped some tears from his face harshly.  
  
'Piss off!' Draco yelled at Andrea, and he turned to go into the Common Room, but Andrea wouldn't let it go.  
  
'Spin the fuck around so I can spit in your face! That was the worst beyond worst thing I have even seen you do, and you've done some pretty mean fucking stuff in your life!' Andrea screamed at him. Draco paused for a minute, but he stormed into the Common Room, and down the stairs into the boys dorms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* 


	25. The Great Aftermath

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will

~* Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been working on another fiction, Cast Away which is turning out nicely. I thought it was time I updated this fiction though, sorry if it's not very good, but I did leave you all hanging for 2 months! *~

****

Chapter 25 ~ The Great Aftermath

The whole school had been talking about the incident with Draco punching Cho. Everyone, apart from the Slytherins (excluding Andrea), were extremely furious with Draco for doing this. Especially Harry, who was still in love with Cho. 

'You bastard!' Harry had yelled the minute he had seen Draco. 

'Yeah, what do you expect to do about it? Run along,' Draco had dismissively said at the time, but now he was sure that he wanted Potter to do something horrible to him, it was what he deserved after punching Cho. 

Of course, Cho had gone to Miguel for comfort. Draco had learned of his name, and his growing relationship with Cho. Things seemed impossible between Draco and Cho now, he had lost all hopes of ever being with her again. Draco managed to blame his father for this whole thing. Before Lucius had interfered, he and Cho had a great relationship, with minimal people knowing about it. Now it seemed that everyone knew only about the time when Draco had punched Cho. That moment was like a dark cloud which followed him wherever he went, impossible to shake off, and earning death stares from other houses, and grins from his own housemates. 

Draco sat on the floor huddled in the Astronomy tower, hugging his legs for comfort. There was nothing he could do to erase the damage he had caused, and frankly, it was killing him inside. He felt like he had no soul, like there was nothing where there used to be love for Cho. 

Not even Andrea was talking to him anymore. She had completely blown him off after he had told her to piss off, and her reaction of swearing right back at him. Andrea had gone back to the shadows, walking swiftly between classes, and no one ever knew where she was, especially not Draco. Oh yes, she was definitely doing a good job of keeping out of his way. 

Draco had lost his girlfriend, he had lost his best friend, and had gained more hatred from the school. Just when things seemed they couldn't get any worse, they did. 

'Cho?' A voice called up to the Astronomy Tower, Draco's new found sanctuary. 'Cho, are you up there?' Draco heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He didn't panic, but he wasn't in the mood to be confronted by one of Cho's friends. He dove behind a cabinet, not wanting to be seen, when whoever was looking for Cho entered the room. 

They moved around for a while before they were joined by another voice. 

'Mary-_ette_, is she 'ere?' This voice was male, and Draco recognised the sickening French accent. So, Mariette and Miguel walked around the room for a while, not noticing Draco there. They stopped. Things were silent for a few minutes, and Draco wondered what they were doing.

'Miguel, no, I don't think…' 

'She would never know,' 

'It's so wrong…' Mariette said softly. 'She's my best friend…' 

'Well, if you don't want to…' 

'No!' Mariette cried suddenly, and their voices came to a halt. Draco peered out from behind the cabinet. What he saw was Mariette and Miguel kissing pasionately, their hands working their way over eachother's bodies. Draco stood up carefully, not wanting to make any noises that would disturb the pair of traitors. He pulled out his wand and muttered a small spell. 

'_Piccartio_,' 

He looked up from his wand nervously, hoping that they hadn't heard him, they hadn't. All of a sudden, Draco grew a strong hatrid towards the pair. Cho was with this guy, and Mariette was her best friend. If Draco couldn't have Cho, she deserved someone who would treat her with respect. The only respect this guy was showing was to Mariette's chest. 

'_Hey_,' Draco yelled abruptly. The two immediately ceased doing what they were doing and broke apart faster than you could say _Quidditch_. Mariette widdened her eyes, and Miguel looked extremely guilty. 

'Malfoy, what are you doing here?' Mariette gasped. Draco sauntered up to Mariette, looking down on her like she had comitted the worst crime in history. 

'More to the point, what are _you _doing here, kissing_ Cho's _boyfriend?' Draco growled. 

'Now now, it's not w-what it looks like,' Mariette stammered. 

'I know what I saw, lying won't help, I took a photogenic memory in my wand, which can be restored at any time, at any size, that I wish.' Draco threatened. 'And I _will _do it, you know I will.' He continued. Mariette looked as if she would cry. 

'Don't you do it!' She wailed. 

'That would be betraying Cho, not like you 'aven't already punched her in the face,' Miguel added. Draco snapped his head to look at Miguel. 

'You talk to me about betraying Cho, _you have some nerve_,' Draco said in a dangerously low tone of voice. 'At least I never cheated on her you son of a bitch!' He lost his temper, lunging at Miguel. 

'Help!' Mariette screamed. 

'You asshole, you have no reason to live!' Draco cried before kneeing Miguel in the gut. 

'Help!' Mariette yelled again, a tone of urgency in her voice. 

'You have no decency! Ruddy French moron!' Draco continued to pummel Miguel, who now had blood dripping from his nose and a swolen cheek bone from where Draco had punched him. 

'Malfoy stop!' Mariette screeched, trying to pull Draco off Miguel. Draco just sent her crashing to the floor in a heap, where she sat and began to cry. 

__

'Draco Malfoy! What on Earth is the meaning of this?' Professor McGonagall swept into the room, sending a stunning curse at Draco, who froze in mid punch. Miguel looked terrified. The Professor immediately rushed to his aid, performing many spells to get him fixed up. 

When Mariette, Miguel and Professor McGonagall were safe distance away from Draco, the Gryffindor Head of House swished her wand, releasing Draco, who sent a punch into the air. He looked around in confusion when his fist did not connect with Miguel. When Draco noticed the scenario, he seemed to shrink. 

'_Fighting_, in the Hogwarts Castle! It's absurd, you will receive a detention, and let me assure you that if you were good enough to be on the Hogwarts Quidditch teams, you would be dropped _immediately_,' With those words, McGonagall turned on her heel and swished her robes in a huff, stalking away from the scene. A very scared Miguel followed quickly after her, not wanting to face Draco's rage again. 

Mariette stood at the door frame. 

'You're not going to tell Cho, are you?' She dared to ask. Draco narrowed his eyes. 

'You can bet your life that I will enlarge, and multiply, that photogenic memory, and place them around the school so that everyone can jeer at _you _and _Miguel_ and leave me alone!' Draco said menacingly, pushing past Mariette, who was now crying. 

~***~

Draco was as good as his word. The next morning Cho came down to breakfast in a good mood, ready for her three day weekend, Monday being a pupil free day. She walked alone, not knowing where Mariette or Anabelle were. 

As soon as Cho reached the Great Hall, she immediately knew were Mariette and Anabelle were. She saw her two best friends frantically trying to take down some moving posters. Cho saw one, disregarded, on the floor by her feet. She bent to pick it up, took one glance and let out a scream. Mariette and Anabelle turned quickly in reaction. They saw Cho, standing alone in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. 

'Mariette! How could you?' Cho said, in barely more than a whisper, but Mariette heard her, and ran up to her. Cho had tears streaming down her face, Mariette reached out to put a hand on Cho's shoulder, but Cho stepped back, looking at Mariette like she was a dead person who had just come back to life. 

'Cho…' Mariette began, but never got to finish as Cho turned and sped from the scene. Mariette stood alone, humiliated, enduring the taunting looks which she was being given. 

Draco sauntered over to Mariette, his face wearing a grim expression. 

'Mariette, I have nothing left to say to you save one thing. You are a disgrace to this school, I suggest you not show your face in these halls without a polyjuice potion.' Draco said, and walked off quickly in the direction that Cho had gone. 

'Don't you run after her you pig,' Anabelle said, coming up next to Mariette. Draco turned around. The entire school was silent, listening to what would happen next. 

'And _you_ are going to?' Draco spat at Anabelle. 'It looks to me like you've sided with Mariette, trying to take down those pictures instead of going to Cho,' 

Anabelle looked shut down. She sighed heavily and made no attempt to move. Draco spun around and ran out after Cho. 

Draco ran out onto the Hogwarts grounds. The atmosphere felt greatly like the Quidditch Tournament was not far away, which it wasn't. Draco had no idea where Cho had gone, but he had a feeling she had gone into the large grandstand that she often saught comfort from. He lifted the tarp which was blocking the entrance, and slipped in, un-noticed. 

Cho was sitting on the grass, staring into space, the tears streaming down her face without her even bothering to wipe them away. Draco walked over to her carefully, bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. Cho didn't move, she didn't even flinch. 

A few minutes passed, and Cho finally brought herself to look at Draco. She said nothing, the look on her face said it all; _Why is all this happening to me?_

'I was there, Cho,' Draco said finally, breaking the silence. 'I took the photogenic memory in my wand and I exposed them to the whole school.' 

Cho could have said a lot of things at that moment, but she remained silent, dropping her head, refusing to look at Draco. 

'It's better that you know, don't you agree? Wouldn't you rather know that he was cheating on you as apposed to not knowing,' Draco said, somehow bringing comfort to Cho. 'Cho, all this time I have been kicking myself, wondering I could be so cold hearted as to hurt you, emotionally _and _physically, I'm sorry,' Draco said. Cho looked up. 

'You said you have no love for me, that hurt more than the punch in the face,' Cho said, her words like daggers into Draco's heart. She saw him hurting, so she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'What I don't understand is, if there's no love there, why did you bring the truth about Miguel to me?' Cho asked. 'Jealous rage?' 

'No.' Draco said slowly. 'You deserve better than a lying, cheating asshole,' He said. 

'Are you implying that I deserve you?' Cho asked. 

'No, I'm just as bad as Miguel,' 

'Don't say that!' Cho said immediately. 'You are not as bad as him, I've seen how you can be, you can be one of the sweetest guys I know, don't you _ever _compare yourself to Miguel again, he's not _half _the man you are,' 

Draco looked up at her, and gave her a small smile. 

'I don't deserve you,' He said softly. 

'Why do you say that, if you do not love me,' Cho asked. Draco sighed heavily. 

'I lied about that, I was mad at you and said a lot of things to you that I did not mean. For that I am truly sorry,' Draco said slowly. Realisation dawned on Cho's face, and she smiled. 

'So…' Cho didn't dare to say it, incase she was wrong. 

'Yes Cho, I'm hopelessly, madly, crazy in love with you,' Draco admitted. Cho's eyes lit up. 

'That's the best thing I've heard since we broke up!' She cried, flinging her arms around his neck. Draco smiled and hugged her back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Okay now that they're back together I'm going to focus more on the Quidditch side of this story, and the students from the other schools. I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know how this chapter went, I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting for over 2 months! *~ 

~Gryffindor Gal~


	26. Durmstrang

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will

~* Well there's a couple of people who are still reading this story, so I'll keep writing! *~

****

Chapter 26 ~ Durmstrang

The Quidditch Tournament was two weeks away, six teams had been training hard, both Starkals teams, both Hogwarts teams and both Beauxbatons teams. Durmstrang still hadn't shown up, and the competing teams were beginning to get worried, and wondered when they would arrive. 

Above all, Cho and Draco had chosen to keep their relationship secret, not wanting people wondering why it was that they got back together after all they had been through. 

The Starkals students had become rather friendly towards Hogwarts students. Harry had become quite close with Vicky Heather, they even began walking to classes together, but Vicky, like all other foreigners, didn't attend Hogwarts classes. 

'Vicky, what do you see in him?' Asked Brittany Mitchell one morning. 

'He reminds me of my twin brother, Simon,' Vicky had replied. 

'That's freaky,' Brittany had said, shaking her head. 

In the mean time, Harry had fallen for Vicky, forgetting all about Cho, who had seemed much happier lately. He realised that he only thought he was in love with her because he felt sorry for her. As Captain of the Hogwarts Silver team, Harry had more important things to worry about than a heartbroken Ravenclaw. 

Harry had made training sessions longer, much to the extent that his team mates were complaining about the length. Even Justin, Captain of Hogwarts Gold, wondered why Harry was training his team so hard. But Harry had good reason, he wanted his team to win. 

No one knew how much Durmstrang had been training, no one knew what they would be like on the Quidditch Pitch, and they feared the worst. The Hogwarts Captains stressed the importance of watching Durmstrang and charting them as soon as they arrived. 

Cho and Draco seemed to be having more and more secret meetings, some, not so secret. They brushed past eachother in the hall often and exchanged smiles, the surrounding people looking stunned and confused. 

Seeing how Cho and Draco behaved around eachother civilly, Andrea had decided that she would forgive Draco for punching Cho. If Cho could forgive him, then she most certainly could. So Draco and Andrea once again went everywhere together. 

'Draco, are you disappointed that you aren't to compete in the Quidditch Tournament?' Andrea asked as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds to a stadium. 

'Well, at first I was, but then, Quidditch is over-rated anyway, who cares?' Draco replied as they walked the many stairs to sit at the very back, looking out on the third Quidditch Pitch. 'You can't change things, so there's no point dwelling on them,' He continued as they sat down. 

'Do you ever think that there's somewhere out there, better than here, that you would much rather be?' Andrea continued. Draco smiled. 

'No, Andrea, I would much rather be here than anywhere else,' 

'Why's that?' 

'Because I have everything I need right here,' Draco said happily. 

'You weren't like this a few days ago, what's changed?' 

'Cho and I got back together,' Draco told her, unable to keep it from his best friend any longer. 

'Oh, really?' Andrea said, quite the opposite of happy and excited. Infact, she looked completely against the idea. 

'Is there a problem with that?' Draco asked, concerned about her opinion. Andrea shook her head abruptly. 

'No… no problem,' She said cautiously, shaking the matter off. 

'Do you feel that you belong somewhere else?' Draco asked, referring back to what Andrea had asked him. 

'Yeah, sometimes, but not right now, right now I like where I am,' Andrea said, smiling at Draco, who frowned in confusion. 

'What does that mean?' 

'Nothing much,' came the reply. 

'I have a girlfriend, Andrea, I told you,' 

'I know, perfect, pretty, Head Girl Cho Chang, love of your life, your reason to live, the reason that you're so happy here,' Andrea said, lowering her voice to a whisper. 'You weren't happy before you met her, were you? Before then it was just you and me, and you hated it, you were miserable, _admit it_,' 

'That isn't true, Cho just brought out a side of me that was hidden away from everyone, I care deeply about her, I can't change that, even if I wanted to,' Draco said. 'I just wish you would understand that, Cho is the girl for me.' 

His words sounded so final to Andrea, which just made her angry. She stood up and walked away, down the stairs and across the grounds, as far away from Draco as she could get. 

'Tut tut tut, quite a pickle you've worked yourself into this time, eh Draco,' Said a voice from behind him. Draco spun around to see Pansy Parkinson standing behind him, a large smile on her face. 'Your best friend, or your girlfriend, _however _do you choose?' Pansy continued as she jumped over the row of chairs and sat herself in the chair Andrea had left empty. \

'Sod off Parkinson, I'm in no mood for your petty games,' Draco snapped. 

'That's a shame, because _I _could help you decide,' She said slyly. 

'There's _no _decision to be made, Andrea would not make me choose between her and Cho,' 

~***~

'Choose,' Andrea folded her arms across her chest. Draco sighed heavily. 

'Don't do this to me Andrea, it isn't fair,' He pleaded. 

'Do you think this is fair on me? How long have we been friends? Cho steps into your life and you fall in love with her within months,' Andrea said sharply. 

'What kind of a friend would make me decide between my girlfriend and best friend,' Draco said, his voice barely higher than a low whisper. He was mad, it was clearly visible from the look on his face, and by the sound of his voice. 

'So run to Cho, your precious little princess, cry to her, be the pussy you are, I should have known you weren't a real Slytherin,' Andrea snapped, but didn't move, wanting to see Draco's reaction to her doubting his loyalty to his house.

'_You _talk to _me _about being a real Slytherin? Look at yourself, _Newbury,_ you have been _everything _but a true Slytherin, at least I had five years of being a cowardly Slytherin,' Draco yelled. 

'Just look at you now, dating a Ravenclaw, _in love _with a fucking Ravenclaw! How much more pathetic can you get? Oh, right, dating a _mudblood_ would be worse, but not by much! You need to get your priorities in order,' Andrea said harshly. 

'I _have _my priorities in order, and _you _aren't one of them!' Draco screamed back at her. 

'Like I would want to be one of your priorities anyway, you treat your priorities like absolute shit, you punch them in the fucking face for crying out loud!' 

'Cho isn't my _priority_, she's my girlfriend, I put her _over _my priorities,' Draco said, but Andrea could tell that she had hit him right where it hurt. 

'Well while you and your _girlfriend _had time apart, she was off shagging some French fuck head who doesn't know the difference between love and lust,' Andrea yelled. 

'What happened between Cho and Miguel is none of mine, or your business! Don't get involved in things you know nothing about,' Draco roared. 

'He slept with her, then threw her away and moved on to Mariette, forgetting about Cho like she was yesterday's Daily Prophet, you _know _it's true, and you _know _that Cho will never get over that and move on with your life, you are with a girl with _baggage_!' Andrea hissed. 

'You _shut the fuck up _about Cho, you know _nothing _about her!' He screamed, unable to control his temper. 

'Just so happens that I know a _lot _about Cho, and her relationship with Miguel, she told him everything about you, and he's hounding your blood,' 

'He doesn't care about Cho, so why would he want to get me?' Draco replied.

'Because it's your fault he lost her, Miguel bragged so much about how good Cho was in bed, and thanks to you, he's lost his little Play Boy Bunny,' Andrea chuckled, Draco lunged for his wand which was sitting on a small table, but she got there first. 

'Give me my wand you worthless piece of shit!' Draco yelled. 

'Don't defend your whore,' Andrea said in a sing song voice. 

'What the _fuck _are you on? Why are you saying these things about Cho?' Draco roared, he had now completely lost his temper with Andrea, and was ready to kill her. 

'Haven't you heard?' Andrea gave a fake innocent look. 'I think you should have a serious chat with your _girlfriend_, and make sure _everything _is out in the open,' 

'_What_ are you talking about?' Draco growled.

'You should hear it from Cho herself,' Andrea grumbled, and walked out of the Slytherin, but she was closely followed by Draco, who was in such a rage that he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. 

'Get back here and tell me what you know!' He screamed. Andrea spun around to face him. 

'Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me, you have to hear it from Cho herself,' Andrea said sharply. 'You wouldn't believe it even if Anabelle and Mariette told you, this is something you have to hear from _Cho, _no one else,' And with those words, Andrea turned and walked away. 

~***~

It was the next morning, and everyone was enjoying their breakfast, talking merrily. Draco hadn't had the chance to talk to Cho, but he promised himself that he would, first available moment. Besides, Andrea was probably bluffing. 

'Hey, look!' A Hufflepuff kid yelled out, pointing to the lake, where a large ship was emerging. 

'They aren't very original, they arrived like that last time,' Someone from Gryffindor pointed out blankly. Everyone poured out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds where they would greet their Durmstrang competitors. 

They had a new Headmaster, obviously, as Karkaroff had done a runner after the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago. This man was scrawny with a goatee and a monocle. 

'I am Professor Dolatov, the new Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, and I am pleased to announce my two teams, Durmstrang Green, and Durmstrang Blue.' The Professor announced. Continuing, he announced the first name. 'Durmstrang Blue Keeper, Trukov Ufimtseff,' 

Trukov was small and skinny, with whispy blonde hair and green eyes. He walked to the space near the lake and stood, facing the Hogwarts, Starkals and Beauxbatons students. 

'Durmstrang Blue Chaser and Captain, Esmerelda Bryant,' 

Esmerelda was tall and built with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She walked over to stand next to Trukov, also facing the crowd of students.

'Durmstrang Blue Chaser, Dennis Schulz,' 

Dennis was skinny and tall, with short honey blonde, spikey hair and brown eyes. He had an evil grin on his face as he sauntered to stand next to Esmerelda.

'Durmstrang Blue Chaser, Kassándra Jimenez,' 

Kassándra was tall, chubby with a mass of curly orange hair and squinty brown eyes. She must have thought she was cool, because she strutted over to stand next to Dennis, giving the students some "I'm All That" smiles.

'Durmstrang Blue Beater, Elliott Pomory,'   


Elliott was tall with thin brown hair and glasses. He was a stocky build, which was clearly noticeable as he wandered to stand next to Kassándra.

'Durmstrang Blue Beater, Micara Endenburg,' 

Micara was tall with thin blonde hair and a rather large nose. Her eyes were brown and her smile crooked. She walked over to stand next to Elliott.

'Durmstrang Blue Seeker, Ligia Leite,' 

Ligia was short, tanned, skinny with long black curly hair and soft brown eyes. She was definitely pretty. She walked to stand next to Micara, looking extremely happy to be there. The Durmstrang Blue team were all wearing plain robes of ocean blue, obviously their playing robes. 

'Durmstrang Green Keeper and Captain, Hans Kippen,' 

Hans was short with thick brown hair and green eyes. He walked over and stood two meters from Ligia signalling a team change.

'Durmstrang Green Chaser, Juléy Rothemonde,' 

Juléy was a small, skinny girl with short black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She walked over to stand next to Hans, looking rather shy.

'Durmstrang Green Chaser, Dijov Whittaker,' 

Dijov was tall with an athletic build, he also had thick brown hair and green eyes. He wandered happily over to stand with Juléy.

'Durmstrang Green Chaser, Claudia Erskine,' 

Claudia had short brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was medium height and had a regular shape and form. She waved at some people in the crowd as she took her position next to Dijov.

'Durmstrang Green Beater, Vern Elkington,' 

Vern was as tall as Claudia, with short red hair and green eyes. He walked to stand next to Claudia with a large smile plastered on his face. 

'Durmstrang Green Beater, Rachel Rowe,' 

Rachel was tall, with straight light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her face remained expressionless, as if to be intimidating, as she walked over to Vern.

'Durmstrang Green Seeker, Jennifer Schulz,' 

Jennifer looked like Dennis, with the same nose, eye colour and colour hair, but her hair was long, thick and straight. She was rather pretty. Jennifer took her position next to Rachel. 

'There are Durmstrang's best Quidditch players,' Professor Dolatov explained. 

'Come, Professor Dolatov, I shall show you to your chambers,' Dumbledore said coming forth from the crowd to lead the Durmstrang students away.

~***~

Draco searched the mostly empty Entrance Hall in a desperate attempt to find Cho. He hadn't seen her all day, and was beginning to get the feeling she was avoiding him. It was seven PM, and Draco searched for her frantically, needing to ask her about the thing Andrea was talking about. Whatever it was, curiosity had gotten the better of Draco, and he needed to know. 

Someone came up behind Draco and put their arms around him. Draco spun around, hoping it was Cho, and he was rewarded. Cho stared up at him with her soft brown eyes. She smiled. 

'Hi Draco, I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?' She asked. 

'I've been looking for you all day,' Draco replied. 'I think we need to talk, can we go to the Ravenclaw common room?' Cho looked puzzled and worried. 

'I don't think so, they're having a party in there tonight,' Cho said. 'But we could take a walk around the grounds,' Cho suggested. Draco nodded and the pair of them walked out of the Entrance Hall and onto the Hogwarts grounds. 

'Come in here,' Draco suggested, lifting the tarp of the nearest Quidditch stands. Cho ducked under and Draco followed, letting the tarp drop behind him. He looked over at Cho, too worried to say anything. Finally, he found the right words. 

'Cho, we haven't really been back together for that long, and a lot of things happened in the time that we were apart,' Draco began. 

'What are you trying to say?' Cho asked, sensing that something was very wrong. 

'Andrea and I had an argument, mainly over you, and she said some things about you which weren't very nice,' 

'What did she say?' Cho asked, realisation slowly dawning on her face. 

'She said that you slept with Miguel, and she also called you a whore,' Draco said slowly, trying not to offend her. Cho looked at the ground. 'So it's true?' She slowly nodded. 'Then what's this about you being a whore?' Cho didn't look up from the ground, tears pouring freely from her face. 

'Miguel isn't the only guy that I've slept with,' She said, refusing to look at Draco, who was appauled. 

'_Why_ didn't you tell me? _Why _did you let me hear it from Andrea?' He asked, not getting angry, just anxious for some answers. 

'I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know how to tell you… I didn't know how you would take it,' Cho stammered. 

'Cho, that's no excuse not to tell me these things, you know everything about me, and now I feel as if you are a stranger to me,' He said softly. 

'No Draco, I'm not a stranger to you,' 

'If certainly feels that way,' 

'But it _isn't _that way,' Cho pleaded. 

'How many people have you slept with? Who?' 

'That is irrelevant,' 

'I don't think it is, I think it's important, I think everything should be out in the open,' Draco insisted. 

'Well, Miguel, Harry -' 

'_Potter_? You slept with _Potter_?' Draco fumed. 

'You're the one who wanted to know!' Cho cried. 

'I'm sorry Cho, but how can I look at you and not see the things you've done?' Draco started, Cho began to cry again. 'How can I be with someone who's slept with Potter, and Merlin knows who else,' 

'Don't…' 

'I don't think we should see eachother anymore, this won't work now,' Draco finished. Cho stopped crying, her face expressionless. 

'I have cried too many tears over you, Draco, I just don't see the point of being upset anymore,' 

'That is a good thing,' 

'No, it means you've pushed me to hurt so many times that I don't feel the pain you give me anymore,' Cho told him. 

'This isn't my fault, you _cannot _blame me for not wanting to be with you after all you've done, and you didn't even tell me! You didn't have the decency to tell me the truth about yourself, how can I be with you when we have no trust, when you go around with Potter when you and I aren't together for a few months,' Draco said, pausing to take a breath, but Cho got in before he could continue. 

'That's right, when we _weren't _together, I have always been faithful to you, Draco, I would never have cheated on you,' 

'If you were so sad about us not being together like everyone says you were, why would you go off with other guys?' 

'To try and get over you, okay? But it didn't work!' Cho screamed in frustration. 'And you know what? Now I'm going to go off and do it all again, you know why? To try to get over you!' 

'Go ahead, do what you like, I want nothing more to do with you Cho, this is the end, no more "us", I will _not _protect you anymore, I will _not _come back,' With those words said, Draco lifted the tarp and stalked across the grounds and into the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Wow, that chapter took a long time to write, believe it or not! I hope it was good… I didn't actually plan another Draco/Cho break up, it kinda just wrote itself… oh well. Please review guys! Thanks! *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


	27. That's The Way It Is

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will

~* Hi everyone, thanks for the people who have reviewed, I hope to start Quidditch in the next couple of chapters so be on the look out for that. Enjoy this chapter! *~

****

Chapter 27 ~ That's The Way It Is

Draco had lost it all, as it seemed. Andrea wasn't talking to him and Cho most certainly would never speak to him again for the way he treated her. He was wrong to react the way he did, and now knew that he loved Cho more than ever, and did _not _want to lose her again. 

__

Too late now, he thought bitterly to himself as he wandered the empty corridors alone, late for Potions. Draco considered skipping Snape's class altogether, knowing the trouble he would be in for his lateness. 

As he walked, someone grabbed his arm from behind and yanked him into a nearby, dark classroom. Draco spun around, wondering who it could be wanting to talk to him enough to drag him into a classroom. He came to face Hermione. 

'Granger?' She pressed a finger to her lips, motioning him to keep his voice down. 

'Shhh,' 

'What do you want?' He asked, doing as she said by keeping his voice to a small whisper.

'I wanted to talk to you, there's rumours Malfoy,' She said softly. 

'What kind of rumours?' He asked curiously. 

'Well, the kind which make people want to tear you to shreds,' Hermione said.

'Care to explain?' 

'Well, Cho's been saying some things, apparently,' 

'What kind of things?' Draco urged. 

'She said that you hurt her, physically, okay she said that you beat her, and screamed at her not to tell anyone,' Hermione said finally. Draco looked mortified. 'She also said that … that you … that you raped her,' She finished in a spluttering mess. Draco was just about to say something when Hermione cut in. 'Don't say anything to that, from what Andrea's told me of you, you're a somewhat decent guy and wouldn't ever do that to someone, and she's also told me that you love Cho very much, even enough that you're willing to sacrifice your friendship with Andrea,' She paused. 'Which I think is quite _stupid_ as she's _still_ defending you after your argument,' 

'I know that Andrea's a great friend, and I'm quite sorry that I had that argument with her, I didn't mean it, however, what Cho's saying, I just can't understand it,' He said. 'I mean, I know I said some pretty terrible things to her when I found out that she'd been sleeping around with guys, including your _precious _Harry Potter -' Hermione's eyes widened. 

'She slept with Harry?' 

'Apparently it was all to get over me or something like that, but she told me that she slept with Potter, which made me sick to the stomach, I could hardly even look at her, knowing that she betrayed me like that,' Draco told her. 

'I don't believe it, how could Harry do something like that? I don't think he would, maybe Cho made it up in spite of you?' Hermione wondered. 

'I don't think she made that up,' 

'But she made up all the other lies about you, and now a lot of people are hounding your blood, including some foreigners who have sided with Cho, the "Innocent, sweet victim of Draco Malfoy",' Hermione said. 

'But I don't think she would have made that up about Harry, because that's when she was being honest with me,' 

'Why don't I just ask Harry then?' She asked. 

'Why are you doing this?' Draco asked abruptly, putting Hermione on the spot. She looked taken aback. 

'Do you always question when people try to help you?' She asked, as if trying to avoid the question at hand. 

'Look, could you just answer my question, Granger, I'm in no mood for playing games,' 

'Did I say it was a game? This is serious business Malfoy, and if you're not prepared to take my help, then kindly don't waste my time,' Hermione said sternly. 

'I'll take your help, if you'll only give me a reason for your change of attitude,' Draco said, putting his foot down. 

'Well, if you must know, Andrea asked me to,' 

'What? Why?' He asked, shocked with this sudden revelation. 

'Because she's too _noble _to help you herself,' Hermione answered. 

'What's that supposed to mean?' He replied. 

'Look, all you need to know is that this is Andrea's way of helping you, without _really _helping you at all,' Hermione said. 'Now, you're in a lot of trouble, first of all, we need to squish those nasty rumours which Cho has been telling people,'

'How do we go about doing that?' Draco asked. 'How can we prove that I didn't do what Cho told everyone I did?' 

'I'm not sure on that, but I'll let you know as soon as I find out,' Hermione said, deep in thought. 'However,' She went on. 'If anyone asks, just simply tell them that you didn't do any of that stuff to Cho, say nothing if people don't talk to you first,' 

'Not even if they give me a dirty look, or just come straight at me with curses?' 

'If someone sends a curse at you, do what anyone else in that situation would do, counter it,' Hermione said simply.

'Fair enough, but what if teachers get wind of this?' He asked. 'I could get expelled,' 

'They wouldn't expel you,' Hermione said, although Draco could tell that her voice wavered. It was true, Hermione and Andrea had not thought of the possibility that he could get expelled. 

'You never know,' He replied glumly. 

'Anyway, Cho's not that stupid, she would never tell teachers,' 

'But someone else might,' Draco said. 

'Who?' Hermione asked. 

'Someone who doesn't like me, someone who's out to get me, someone who resents me for being with Cho,' Draco said, not giving a name, but Hermione seemed to know who he was talking about anyway. 

'Harry,'

'I have no doubt in my mind that Potter will go straight to Dumbledore, he always does,' Draco said. Hermione looked around the room nervously. 

'Well, maybe I can use a memory charm on Harry, just a small one, but big enough to wipe away the memory of being told the rumours,' Hermione said, not sounding like she was all too keen on the idea herself. 

'Sounds like a plan,' Draco said and turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him. 

'Listen, Malfoy, just because I agreed to help you, doesn't mean I like you, I'm doing this for Andrea, and Andrea only, it doesn't matter to me whether the whole school knows something about you that isn't true, it matters to her,' Hermione said. 

'Ditto, Granger,' He replied, and walked out of the classroom. 

* * *

Cho was in the Ravenclaw common room that night. Making sure that people were to believe the things she was saying, she had given herself bruises, on her face, and body, making it seem as though she really had been beaten by Draco. Mariette came over, carrying a goblet of pumpkin juice. She handed it to Cho. 

'I'm so sorry to hear about Malfoy, but Anabelle and myself _did _warn you about him,' Mariette said as Cho took a small sip of the juice, unable to drink properly because of the large cut on her lower lip from when she had thrown herself at a wall. Cho had taken a lot of pain to get back at Draco, she hoped she would be successful, and he would be driven out of Hogwarts. 

Cho let out a sigh, 'Yeah, I know, and I'm very sorry that I didn't listen to your warnings,' She said. 

'It's going to be okay,' Mariette pulled Cho into a comforting hug, and Cho smiled, hoping that Draco was just finding out about her nasty little surprise. 

'Yeah, things should hopefully get back to normal soon,' Cho said, putting on a sad voice, and she sniffed a couple of times, pretending to hold back fake tears. As she did, a loud banging could be heard in the hall outside the common room, like someone was being belted against the walls. 

Cho and Mariette exchanged glances before hurrying towards the common room entrance and jumping out. 

Draco Malfoy was parading around with a wooden chair, occasionally hurling it against the walls in a fit of rage. Mariette stepped out. 

'Malfoy! What are you doing? How dare you come back here!' She screamed, Cho standing back, watching. Draco spun around, his hair flipped out of control, something that had never been seen before as he always had his hair gelled and tamed. He looked straight past Mariette and rested his eyes on Cho. 

For a moment, both of their gazes softened, but Draco shook his head vigorantly and glared at the girl who was trying to make his life miserable. 

'How could you do this to me?' He raged, eyes flashing in betrayel and anger. 

'Oh so this is all _my_ fault?' Cho growled. 

'Cho, please, let me deal with this,' Mariette pleaded. 'Just go back in the common room, he won't be able to hurt you anymore,' 

'What the _fuck_!' Draco roared. 'Cho, you know that I would never do anything to physically harm you, so why all this?' Cho looked frightened. 

'Look, Malfoy, please stop, you're scaring me,' She said. Mariette gave Draco a death stare. 

'You have put me through hell and back, with me finding out about you and Harry,' 

'Now wait just one minute, what about Cho and Harry?' Mariette interrupted. Draco turned to her. 

'Oh, you didn't know? Cho can tell you lies about me, yet she conceals the truth about herself?' Draco mocked. 'I had no idea,' 

'Cho, is he for real? What's going on?' Mariette demanded. Cho's eyes widened. 

'I have no idea what this maniac is talking about,' She said defensively. 

'You know damn well what I'm talking about!' Draco bellowed. 'You're _history _for being easy,' He said it loud to make sure that people who may have been listening would be able to hear. 

'You lie,' Cho growled. 

'Do I? Do I really?' Draco asked. 

'Just because you don't want to take responsibility for your own actions -' 

'You're joking, you're not still on about that, how could you Cho?' Draco asked, lowering his voice. 

'You broke my heart, and you're paying for the damage that you've done,' She said haughtily. Mariette looked between Cho and Draco, both fuming with rage. 

'You're the one sleeping around with your ex-boyfriend's nemicis,' Draco said. 

'I did no such thing,' 

'That's not what you were saying the other day,' Draco confirmed. 

'Like people are going to believe you anyway, they'll just think you're trying to get your own back at me,' Cho bluffed. 

'Not when Potter himself confirms my _story_,' Draco reassured her. 

'Like he would say a bad word against me,' Cho said confidently. 

'Oh I think he will,' Draco told her. 

'Really, and what makes you think that?' Cho asked. 

'Nothing that concerns you,' Draco muttered, and walked away, leaving a shocked Cho and a confused Mariette. 

* * *

~* If any people are reading this, and liking it, please let me know in review, even if only one person's reading, I'll still update, but if no one's reading, then I'll just put this fiction on hold for a while. Thanks guys. *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


	28. Quidditch, Day One

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will

~* Hi everyone, thanks for your patience on this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. *~

****

Chapter 28 ~ Quidditch, Day One

At breakfast, there were many loud conversations travelling around the Great Hall. People were beginning to get excited. All the four schools were in the same place, with all the eight teams ready and waiting eagerly for the Quidditch Competition to begin. 

Professor Dumbledore finally stood up and tapped his spoon against his goblet. Silence flowed over the students as he spoke. 

'I hope all the teams have been training hard, because today is the day you have all been waiting for,' There were some loud cheers. 'Day One of the Quidditch Tournament is today, would the eight captains please come forth and exit into the chambers on the left side of the teachers table,' 

Eight people stood from different sections of the Great Hall. The two Hogwarts Captains, Justin and Harry, the two Durmstrang Captains, Hans and Esmerelda, the two Beauxbatons Captains, Miguel and Tania, and the two Starkals Captains, Tai and Melanie. They all walked nervously into the chambers to the left of the teachers table. 

All eight of them waited for someone to come in and give them the first round. Justin Finch-Fletchley paced the room restlessly while the rest of them sat on the benches which lined the walls. The girls all were staring into space, only to be snapped back into reality when Professor McGonagall, followed by Professor Dumbledore entered the room. Professor McGonagall was carrying a scroll. She unravelled it and began. 

'As you are aware, there are eight Quidditch teams participating. Here at Hogwarts, we are used to a healthy competition of four teams, therefore, the eight will be divided into two separate pools, Pool A and Pool B.' 

The captains looked around curiously to see how this information would affect each captain. 

'Pool A will consist of Hogwarts Gold, Beauxbatons Indigo, Durmstrang Blue and Starkals White, while Pool B will consist of Hogwarts Silver, Beauxbatons Violet, Durmstrang Green and Starkals Black,' McGonagall continued. 

'That's one team from each school in the different pools,' Justin spotted. 

'Right you are, Mr Finch-Fletchley,' Dumbledore said. 

'Now, you must all understand that the teams in Pool A, will _not _play teams in Pool B,' McGonagall informed them. 'So for example, Hogwarts Gold could never end up playing Durmstrang Green,' 

'Minerva, I'm sure they would all like to know who they shall play first,' Dumbledore cut in, earning some nods and smiles from various captains. 

'Very well,' Minerva said. 'There are four Quidditch Stadiums as you all know, therefore four games are to be played at the same time,' 

'That means teams can't scout other teams,' 

'Quite right Mr Potter,' Professor McGonagall said. 'The first four games, Hogwarts Gold versus Starkals White on Stadium 1, Beauxbatons Indigo versus Durmstrang Blue on Stadium 2, Beauxbatons Violet versus Starkals Black on Stadium 3, and Durmstrang Green versus Hogwarts Silver on Stadium 4,' 

'These games are to be held in the morning, at eleven o'clock sharp, so be ready everyone,' Dumbledore added. Apparently McGonagall hadn't finished. 

'Round two will be held tonight, four games to be played at six o'clock,' 

'Two games?' Hans called out without thinking. 

'Yes, Mister Kippen, there will be eight games played today,' Professor McGonagall said. 

'Can you tell us round two?' Tania asked. 

'Starkals White versus Beauxbatons Indigo on Stadium 1, Hogwarts Gold versus Durmstrang Blue on Stadium 2, Starkals Black versus Hogwarts Silver on Stadium 3, and Beauxbatons Violet versus Durmstrang Green on Stadium 4,' Professor McGonagall said. 

'Now go back to the Great Hall, the students have been told to leave, only your teams are left. You get this time to talk over with them, any other conferences you desire will be on your own time,' Dumbledore informed the eight captains. They each hurried back into the Great Hall and found their teams. 

Justin found his Hogwarts Gold players hanging around the Ravenclaw table. It seemed that the Gryffindors wouldn't sit at the Slytherin table and vice versa. Katie immediately rushed over to Justin as soon as she saw him. 

'Justin, what's happening?' She asked. Justin motioned for her to sit down with the rest of the team. 

'Right, it starts now, all the petty feuds between you players stop immediately, our first game is in two hours on Stadium 1, and we _have _to work as a team to beat Starkals White. I mean it, we have to be a team _on_ and _off_ the Quidditch Pitch,' Justin had never sounded so serious. 

'Wait a minute, our first game is in _two_ hours?' Cho blurted out. 

'Yes, that's right, against Starkals White, now we've all seem them training and lets face it, they're good, so we have to pull our act together and work as a team,' Justin said. 

'So soon… why didn't we get more notice?' Terry asked shaking his head. 

'They wanted to spring it on us, expecting us to be prepared, which, I might add, we are far from!' Justin exclaimed. 

'No Justin, you're right, we're a bunch of idiots who can't play Quidditch to save our lives,' Marcus sneered. 

'That's not what I meant,' Justin said, exasperated, 'I meant that we aren't performing as a team yet,' 

'If you're so concerned, then why don't we have a special extra training session?' Katie suggested. Marcus and Crabbe groaned. 'Not a physical training session, but a team meditation, it will definitely help to bond the team, and get us into the right state of mind to play some hard ball Quidditch,' 

Justin sat thinking about Katie's suggestion for a while, each player looking on, anxiously awaiting his decision. 

'I think,' He slowly began, 'that Katie might just be onto something there, a meditation session might be just what this team needs,' Justin turned to Katie, 'I sure hope you know how to run one,' Katie broke into a smile. 

'I sure do, come on lets get straight into it, we don't have much time,' Katie got up and led her team mates away. 

~***~

Harry found his team staring daggers at eachother at the Slytherin Table. Cora and Goyle were on one side of the table while Roger, Hannah, Alicia and Micheal were opposite them. Each member of Hogwarts Silver was dead silent, bearing a nasty look on their face. Harry looked around at all the other teams, they were all chatting as a team, some looking nervous, some excited about their captain's news. Harry sighed and took a seat next to Cora, who looked at him as if to say _What are you doing sitting next to me?_

'Look, guys, we have two games today, the first one in two hours against Durmstrang Green on Stadium 4, and the second is at six pm against Starkals Black on Stadium 3, everyone be there,' Harry said before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. 

The remaining Hogwarts Silver players looked somewhat guilty. 

'Poor Harry,' Alicia said shaking her head. 'Angelina told me how difficult it was to be captain of the Gryffindor team last year, he must be finding this even harder than Angelina had it,' 

'You're right, I agree, we have to shape up, for Harry's sake, he's done a lot for us and this is how we've repaid him,' Roger said. 

'Yes, we have to be a team!' Hannah cried suddenly. Micheal nodded in agreement. The four of them suddenly looked over at the two Slytherins accusingly. 

'You expect us to behave like one big, happy family?' Cora asked, narrowing her eyes. 

'You're a professional Quidditch player, Cora, a little house competition should be on the bottom of your list right now, you should be worrying about the game we have in under two hours against Durmstrang Green,' Roger said. 

'All we're asking is that you keep your mouth shut, and don't give anyone any dirty looks,' Alicia said. Goyle remained silent and expressionless. 

'Fine, whatever, but as soon as this competition is over… watch your back,' Cora said. Hannah held back what she was bursting to say. 

'Good, now I think we owe it to Harry to get out there and give it our best, Goyle, you can play your own game as a Beater, as long as you hit the bludgers at _other_ teams, not your own, and Cora, you're a skilled Chaser, but you need to work with Hannah and Alicia, they'll pass to you, and you need to pass to them when they're open, okay?' Roger said. 

'In my opinion, if we all do our jobs, we'll be in with the best chance, after all, we have the best Seeker on our side,' Hannah said cheerfully. 

~***~

The Starkals Black Captain, Tai Sullivan, headed out of the chambers and over to her team, which was sitting, huddled in a corner of the Great Hall. 

'Guys, guys! Guess what!' Tai called out, rushing over to them. 

'What?' Kerri asked happily. 

'We have two games today!' Tai replied. 

'Two? Are you sure?' Josh asked. 

'I'm sure, Josh, our first one is in two hours against Beauxbatons Violet, and the second is at six pm against Hogwarts Silver,' Tai told them. 

'Really? Cool, I can't wait, bring it on! Can we start warming up for the first game now?' Alex asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and Tai laughed. 

'It's nice to see you're all eager, you should see the problems the two Hogwarts Captains are having,' At that moment, the Hogwarts Silver Captain, Harry, walked past and out of the Great Hall. The team turned to look at Hogwarts Silver, they didn't seem to be getting along. 

'That poor guy, I'd hate to be in a team with people who didn't get along,' Kerri sympathised. 

'It works to our advantage, if that team is having problems off the pitch, then they'll most certainly be un-able to pull it together on the pitch,' Tai said. 

'That sounds typical,' Joel said. 

'It may sound typical, but it's certainly the way things go when teams start acting as individuals,' Tai said to Joel more than the whole team. 

'Yeah, so let's never get into fights,' Kerri said with a smile. 

'Good idea,' Alex replied. 'Can we go and start more training now?' 

~***~

Melanie Bennett, the short Starkals White Captain walked over to where her team was gathered. As soon as she sat down, her team mates bombarded her with questions. 

'What did she want?' Phillip asked. 

'Did she tell you when we start playing?' Ricky said eagerly. 

'Who's our first game against?' Luke asked anxiously. 

'Give the poor girl a break!' Vicky said. Melanie held her hands up. 

'We're playing our first game in two hours, against Hogwarts Gold on Stadium 1, then our next game is at six o'clock tonight against Beauxbatons Indigo on Stadium 1 also,' Melanie explained. 

'Wow, two hours… such short notice, good thing we're prepared, I hope the other teams are too, or else they will be such a pushover,' Ryan gloated. 

'Don't get too big-headed,' Vicky said, smacking him gently on the arm. Brittany stifled a laugh behind her hand. 

'You're so funny Vicky,' Brittany said, but Vicky wasn't listening, she was busy looking at Harry Potter, who was walking out of the Great Hall. Brittany followed where Vicky was looking. 

'Isn't that the Hogwarts Silver Captain? Why's he leaving his team?' Brittany thought out loud. 

'I don't know, I'll ask him later,' Vicky replied, but she seemed off in her own little world. 

'Right, you guys can all go and do your own thing, just as long as you're all at Stadium 1 by ten thirty,' Melanie said. 'See you all then,' Each member disbanded and went their own separate way. 

Vicky followed after the path Harry had taken. She ran, and caught up with him rather quickly. Vicky grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her. 

'Harry, what's the matter?' She asked, worried about him. Harry let out a small chuckle. 

'Nothing's wrong, what makes you think something's wrong?' He replied. 

'Firstly, the way you walked out of the Great Hall like that, and the expression on your face,' Vicky said. 

'Don't worry, there's nothing wrong, everything's fine, I'm just getting my team psyched up for the games today!' Harry told her. However, Vicky didn't buy it. 

'Come on Harry, I know you're not telling me the truth, most probably because I'm your opponent, but I don't feel that it should get in the way of our friendship,' Vicky said. Harry smiled. 

'You're right, I'm not telling you what's wrong, but only because you're a team that I might have to put my players on against,' Harry said slyly. 

'Oh no! I don't want you to think I'm prying just because I'm trying to find a weak spot or something like that, I would never do that!' Vicky reassured him. 

'Yeah, I know, I was only kidding,' Harry said. 

'So will you tell me what's wrong?' Vicky asked, looking up at him sympathetically. Harry thought about it for a while.

'Nope,' He said playfully, and started to walk off, but Vicky followed him. 

'Get back here you little sneak,' She said between laughter, but Harry broke into a run, occasionally looking back to see Vicky running after him. He eventually stopped and dropped to the floor, letting Vicky roll over him and fall onto the floor beside him. Both of them broke into a fit of laughter, neither Harry nor Vicky knowing how long they stayed there in silence, just enjoying eachother's company, until Vicky checked her watch. 

'Oh no! Harry, it's quarter to eleven!' She got up and sprinted away. Harry got up, and ran downstairs, thinking that he would summon his Firebolt and Robes when he got down there. 

~***~

'Right, where's Vicky? She should have been here fifteen minutes ago!' Melanie was beginning to get very angry. 'I told everyone to be here at ten thirty! It's now quarter to eleven, where _is _that girl?' 

'With all due respect, I think she went after that Harry Potter when you let us all have some time to ourselves,' Phillip told Melanie. 

'Oh did she now -' Melanie began, but was interrupted by Vicky, who ran over to them in her robes with her broom at ready. 

'I'm here, Mel, sorry for being late!' Vicky said, she sounded rather out of breath. 

'So you should be, anyway, we have an important game ahead of us, hell, they're all going to be important, we just have to focus on one at a time, and this one is against Hogwarts Gold,' Melanie started. 'Now, these guys are not going to be easy, they've been meditating all morning, and have managed to come together as a team, unlike Hogwarts Silver, so don't consider them a push over,' 

'They've been meditating?' Ryan asked. 

'Yes, do not underestimate meditation, it does wonders, especially if they've benefited from it and joined as a team,' Melanie explained. 

'What's all this talk about playing as a team, bonding as a team, all we're here to do is play Quidditch,' Luke asked. 

'Look, if we don't play as a team, we fall apart as a team, so let's get out there and play!' Melanie said, mounting her broom. The rest of Starkals White followed suit, getting on their brooms. They waited nervously to be announced.

The voice of the commentator for Stadium 1 suddenly started booming. 

'THE TWO TEAMS HERE, ARE HOGWARTS GOLD, AND STARKALS WHITE! THESE TEAMS WILL BE PLAYING FOR POINTS TO GET A BETTER POSITION IN THE ROUND ROBIN KNOCK OUTS. THE WINNING TEAM RECEIVES THREE POINTS WHILE THE LOSING TEAM RECEIVES ONE POINT,' 

There rose loud cheers from the stadium grand stands, all four Quidditch stadiums were positioned back to back, so the spectators could simply change direction to watch a different match. 

'ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE HOGWARTS GOLD! KEEPER AND CAPTAIN, JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY!' 

Justin flew out from the changerooms that Hogwarts Gold was in, he elegantly did one lap of the Quidditch Pitch and came to rest in the middle of the Pitch. 

'THE THREE CHASERS, KATIE BELL, TERRY BOOT AND MARCUS FLINT!' 

Katie, Terry and Marcus all flew out at the same time, doing their lap of the Quidditch Pitch, weaving in and out of eachother. They finished by stopping next to Justin, arching around in a semi-circle. 

'THE TWO BEATERS, SEAMUS FINNEGAN AND VINCENT CRABBE!' 

Seamus and Crabbe did their introductory lap of the pitch, flying side by side, coming to rest next to the Chasers, completing their semi-circle. 

'AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, SEEKER, CHO CHANG!' 

Cho flew out, looking stunning in her golden robes. She flew around the Quidditch Pitch, and stopped a couple of meters above her team mates, facing the same direction as them, awaiting Starkals White to join them. 

'THE STARKALS WHITE TEAM, KEEPER, PHILLIP DAVIDSON!'

Phillip flew out of the Starkals White changerooms and straight to his position on the circle, next to Justin. 

'CHASERS, RICKY KUNDE, RYAN PANCARI, AND MELANIE BENNETT WHO IS ALSO THE CAPTAIN!' 

Ricky, Ryan and Melanie followed Phillip's lead and flew straight to their positions. 

'BEATERS, LUKE GAL AND BRITTANY MITCHELL!' 

Luke and Brittany flew to their positions in the circle, closing the gap. 

'AND FINALLY, SEEKER, VICTORIA HEATHER!' 

Vicky flew straight up level with Cho. She smiled at her competition and then her expression went serious. 

Madam Hooch was to referee this match, she flew out into the middle of the circle the players had created with her box of the balls used in Quidditch. 

'Now, you have all made it this far, I want a nice clean game from all parties,' She said, before releasing the golden snitch. She then released the bludgers, and finally, she threw the Quaffle up past both Seekers. With a blow of her whistle, the players took off. 

Both Keepers sped down to their hoops, while the Chasers squabbled over the Quaffle. The Seekers, Vicky and Cho, took to a lazy game of floating around a few metres above the rest of the players, while the beaters hung around some of their chasers. 

'KUNDE IS QUICK AND IS THE FIRST TO SCOOP THE QUAFFLE! GEE CAN THAT BOY MOVE, HE'S GOT SOME TALENT OBVIOUSLY,' The announcer boomed. It wasn't long before Cho recognised the voice as Ludo Bagman. 

Ricky sped down to Justin, dodging a bludger. 

'THAT WAS A NEAR MISS! KUNDE PASSES TO BENNETT WHO SHOOTS! BENNETT'S SKILL IS NO MATCH FOR FINCH-FLETCHLEY AND STARKALS WHITE SCORE! 10 - 0!' 

The Hogwarts players took some time to regroup as the Quaffle was given to Katie Bell. 

'BELL IN POSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE! OH MY THAT WAS A BIT OF FOUL PLAY!' 

The Quaffle had been knocked from Katie's hands by Ryan Pancari, straight into Ricky's outstretched grasp. 

'KUNDE BACK IN CONTROL OF THE QUAFFLE, PASSES TO PANCARI, TO BENNETT WHO SWERVES BOOT, PASSES BACK TO KUNDE, BACK TO BENNETT IN A CLOSE CALL WITH FLINT, BENNETT GOES FOR THE GOAL, SHE SHOOTS, AND SCORES AGAIN FOR STARKALS WHITE!' 

Cho looked at the score board after twenty minutes of searching for the Snitch, she saw that her team was falling behind, 50 - 10. The Starkals White Chasers were simply stunning, and Cho knew that she had to catch the snitch to win the game. 

'OWCH, FLINT TAKES A BLUDGER ON HIS BROOM TAIL SENDING HIM SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL TO THE GROUND! BOOT AND BELL FORGET ABOUT THE QUAFFLE AND ARE DIVING AFTER HIM! THEY GOT HIM!' 

Cheers rose from the Starkals spectators as Ricky put a skilful goal past Justin while the Chasers were busy helping Marcus. 

'Guys! Get back on the Quaffle!' Justin yelled out. 

Cho spotted the Snitch! Unfortunately for her, Vicky had seen it too, and she was already in dive. Cho sped after it, and was neck in neck with Vicky as they hurtled towards the Snitch. 

'THE SEEKERS HAVE SIGHTED THE SNITCH AND ARE ON COLLISION COURSE UNLESS ONE OF THEM CATCHES IT SOON!' 

Neither Cho or Vicky were willing to pull out of their dive, it all would come down to who was the better Seeker. 

Vicky suddenly spotted a window of opportunity. She pulled back on her broom handle an let the momentum keep her going towards the ground, and the snitch. Cho was hurtling head first at the ground, and there was no chance for her to pull up even if she caught the snitch. Cho must have realised this, because at the last possible minute, she made a desperate grab for the Snitch and swerved away. Vicky saw that Cho had missed, and she glided carefully to the ground and caught the Snitch in her left hand. 

'VICTORIA HEATHER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! STARKALS WHITE WIN 210 - 20!' 

The defeated Hogwarts Gold team flew, broken spirited, back into their changerooms while Starkals White did their victory lap. 

'Great effort guys, that was some good tactics from Vicky, and some bad luck at the last minute for Cho, you all played well which is the main thing, and to Alicia and Terry, well done for stopping to help Marcus, that shows real team spirit!' Justin said to his defeated team. 'Well hit the showers and we can go over to have a look at the other games,' 

~***~

The Starkals White team met up with Starkals Black in the Grand Stands. The only game which was still going was Durmstrang Green versus Hogwarts Silver. 

Starkals Black had won their match against Beauxbatons Violet, and Beauxbatons Indigo had beaten Durmstrang Blue. The current score for the Durmstrang Green and Hogwarts Silver was Durmstrang Green on 70 and Hogwarts Silver on 110. There had been no sightings of the Snitch. 

'ANOTHER AMAZING SAVE BY KEEPER ROGER DAVIES! NOTHING'S GETTING PAST THAT GUY!' 

'How are they doing?' Vicky asked Josh from Starkals Black. 

'Hogwarts Silver is looking very good, especially Harry Potter as Seeker, he's done a few Wronski Feints, nearly taking out their Seeker, Jennifer Schultz,' Josh told her. 

'Wow, he must be pretty good,' Vicky mused. 

'He's apparently the best Seeker Hogwarts can throw at us,' Josh replied. They turned to the game in time to see Harry do a zig zag pattern across the sky and drop into a dive, pulling up before crashing into the ground. Jennifer looked at him puzzled, it appeared that she was willing to let him catch the Snitch rather than have her face flattened in a hoax dive. 

'Look, there's the Snitch,' Vicky pointed to the goal posts nearest to Jennifer, who hadn't noticed the Snitch yet. Harry had seen it though, and he sped straight at Jennifer, who thought he was coming after her. She turned and saw the snitch, and started after it. Harry got there first, and snatched up the Snitch in one swift movement of his wrist. 

'HOGWARTS GOLD SEEKER HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HOGWARTS GOLD WIN WITH A SCORE OF 260 - 90!' 

~***~

'Great catch Harry, but we can expect that from you!' Alicia said when they reached the changerooms. 

'Yeah, that was an awesome game Harry, I swear you had Jennifer Schultz worried out of her make-up!' Roger beamed. 

'Alright, we've won the first game, but we still have tonight's game, which is guaranteed to be a whole new ball game from this game,' Harry said. 'The Starkals mob are mighty tough, from what we've seen of them at trainings, and from the Starkals White game against Hogwarts Gold,' 

'I agree, be prepared for anything they're going to throw at us,' Alicia added. 

'Right, everyone hit the showers and get rested, I want you all at Stadium 3 at five thirty for a light warm up, and to get used to playing in the dark,' Harry ordered. When everyone else had gone, Hermione and Ron rushed into the changerooms. 

'Harry! That was the best Quidditch I've ever seen you play!' Ron yelled. 

'Oh you looked so good out there! Starkals Black were watching as well, they were totally intimidated by you!' Hermione wrapped Harry up into a hug. 

'Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about from that mob,' Ron re-assured him. 

'Ron, you know we can't take them lightly, have you seen their training schedules?' Harry said. 

'Yeah, they'll be a piece of cake!' Ron said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Sorry for ending it there, but I don't feel like writing about the next round of Quidditch Games, don't worry, I'll have the results posted on all notice boards and people will be discussing what happened in the games. I hope you all liked the introduction to the Quidditch tournament! The next few chapters won't just be Quidditch, there will be some social events between different people. Please review and tell me what you think! *~ 

~Gryffindor Gal~


	29. Resolutions

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will

~* Here's the next chapter! I hope you're all having fun reading about the Quidditch competition! I'm certainly having fun writing it! *~

****

Chapter 29 ~ Resolutions

The night games were minutes from beginning, and the teams had been announced onto the four different Quidditch Grounds. Hermione and Ron positioned themselves in the Grand Stand so that they would be able to watch both games with Hogwarts in them. 

In the middle of the Grand Stand, was the announcers box, with four different compartments - one for each Stadium. There was a notice board on one of the walls of the announcers box, and it had the results from the first round. Winning teams underlined.

***********************************************************

****

Round 1

__

Pool 1

Hogwarts Gold v Starkals White (210 - 20)

Beauxbatons Indigo v Durmstrang Blue (160 - 140)

__

Pool 2

Beauxbatons Violet v Starkals Black (240 - 100)

Durmstrang Green v Hogwarts Silver (260 - 90)

_________________________________________

***********************************************************

'Come on Hermione,' Ron said, tugging at his friends' arm. 'The games have just started!' Hermione was just about to follow Ron back to their position, when she spotted Draco. 

'I'll be with you in a few minutes,' Hermione said. Ron nodded, to engrossed in the Quidditch games to worry about where Hermione was going. She hurried over to Draco and gently tugged on his arm. 

'Hi, Granger,' Draco said, sounding like he was off in another world. 

'Are you doing any better?' Hermione asked. 

'No, not really,' He replied. 'Did you put that memory charm on Harry?' 

'Yes, and I feel terrible about it, but I made sure only to wipe out the memories of Cho telling him the things that you apparently did to her,' Hermione reassured him. 

'I appreciate that,' Draco told her. 'What about Andrea, has she said anything to you recently?' 

'Not really, just that she'll reconcile with you when she's ready to talk to you again,' Hermione said. 'She was pretty mad with you for punching Cho, but these rumours are pretty sick, and she knows that you need her,' 

'She can come and talk to me,' Draco said. 

'That's exactly what she's been saying, honestly, you both are as stubborn as eachother!' Hermione scoffed. 

'Andrea's the least of my worries, I went and had words with Cho the other night,' Draco told Hermione, who's eyes widened. 

'You moron! You shouldn't have said anything to her!' Hermione hissed. 'Now she's going to be more determined to get even with you,' 

'There isn't anything for her to get even with,' Draco replied. 

'Well you _did_ punch her in the face,' Hermione said. 

'True, but I didn't mean that, I wish I could take it back,' Draco dropped his eyes to stare at the platform they were standing on. 

'Anyway, Andrea wants to talk with you, so she'll come when she's ready,' Hermione said happily. 'Now, I'm off to watch Harry crush Starkals Black!' She turned away from Draco and walked back to where Ron was sitting, cheering for Harry's team, Hogwarts Silver.

~***~

Later that night, Draco ran into Andrea when they were on their way to the Slytherin common room. 

'Er, hi, Draco,' Andrea said quietly. 

'Hi,' Draco replied. 

'How have you been?' 

'You know how I've been,' Draco said sharply. 'Betrayed and annoyed.' 

'Yeah, so what are you going to do about Cho?' Andrea asked. 

'One thing at a time please,' Draco said, stopping and turning to face her. Andrea stopped walking just before she ran into Draco. 'I want to know if everything is good between us,' 

'Well, sure everything's good with us,' 

'You were pretty cut up over me violently lashing out at Cho,' Draco said it like he regretted every moment of punching Cho. 

'Of course I was annoyed at you for that, it was so wrong of you, but I'm sure you know that now,' Andrea paused. 'So there's really no point in me holding a grudge against you, especially now with a lot of people angry at you,' 

'Is that the only reason?' Draco asked. Andrea averted her eyes. 

'No,' She replied. 

'What else, then?' 

'I missed hanging out with you, okay? You're my best friend, is that so bad?' Andrea said. Draco stepped forward and wrapped his friend in a hug. He had never hugged a girl before without other intentions in mind, and it felt somewhat reassuring. 

'I missed you too,' He said. 'I don't know what I would do without you,' The two of them pulled away from eachother. Andrea had some tears flowing down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped them away. 

'So what are you planning on doing about Cho?' Andrea asked. 

'I don't know, I still care about her greatly, but then she's doing this…' Draco trailed off. 

'You still care about her? Come on Draco, you should know better,' Andrea insisted. 'How can you still have feelings about Cho after all she's put you through?' 

'I don't understand it myself, but I miss being with her,' Draco said. 

'Alright then, I don't get you sometimes,' Andrea replied and they headed into the Slytherin common room. 

~***~

'Great game last night, Harry!' Ron said over breakfast. 'You completely crushed their Seeker and Captain, Tai Sullivan!' 

'She was a really good Seeker though…' Harry muttered. 'If we come up against them again, I don't know if she'll let me get the snitch!' 

'Of course she won't _let _you get the snitch, but I'd like to see her try and stop you!' Ron laughed gleefully. There were fliers floating around the Great Hall, showing the results from Round 2. Hermione plucked one from the air and read it. 

***********************************************************

****

Round 2

__

Pool 1

Starkals White v Beauxbatons Indigo (170 - 50)

Hogwarts Gold v Durmstrang Blue (200 - 140)

__

Pool 2

Starkals Black v Hogwarts Silver (250 - 90)

Beauxbatons Violet v Durmstrang Green (150 - 20)

_________________________________________

***********************************************************

'This puts Hogwarts Silver and Starkals White on the same amount of points,' Hermione said, showing the flier to Ron and Harry. 'Both teams have won both their games,' She explained. 

'How does the point system work, Harry?' Ron asked. 

'Well, teams score point for games, three points for a win, two points for a draw and one point for a loss,' Harry explained to his friends. 

'No Seeker in their right mind will catch the Snitch if it means a tied game,' Ron said. 

'Not necessarily, if the team was struggling, then a Seeker may catch the Snitch to end the game for their team,' Harry said. 

'Makes sense,' Hermione said. 

'Who do you play today?' Ron asked. 

'There's only one game left in the rounds, before the competition goes into Round Robin,' Harry told them. 'My team plays Beauxbatons Violet this morning at eleven o'clock.' 

'Oh, okay,' Ron said. 

'What's Round Robin?' Hermione wondered aloud. 

'That's like a Preliminary Round, where teams are paired off in order of their completion in the Rounds. For example, if my team and Starkals White both finish first in the different pools, we will be paired off to play,' Harry said. 'Round Robin plays three times, each time knocking out the team which loses out of the bottom two teams, and the winner of all the teams, which will advance onto the next stage.' 

'Oh,' Hermione shrugged. 

'Say, the winner of Round Robin Knock out 1 is Durmstrang Blue, they advance straight into the Grand Final. Then if the winners of Round Robin Knock out 2 and 3 are Starkals White and Beauxbatons Violet, those two will play off to see who plays Durmstrang Blue in the Grand Final,' Harry explained. 

'That's starting to make sense,' Ron said. 

'In each Round Robin, every team has an even chance of making it to the next stage, so every team has a chance of winning the Round Robin,' Harry said. 

'That sounds like a fair idea,' Hermione said. 

'Why didn't they just use Round Robin Knock outs to begin with?' Ron asked. 

'Well, the Rounds that we're playing now are our opportunities to make a better position for ourselves in the Round Robin Knock out stages,' Harry said. 'I rather like this system.' 

'Yes, it does seem good,' Hermione said. 

'Are you looking forward to the last game of the Rounds?' Ron asked. 

'Yeah!' Harry replied anxiously. 

'Do you think you'll win?' Hermione asked. 

'Don't ask me that, I might jinx it,' Harry replied. 

~***~

Draco hurried through the halls after breakfast, hoping to find Cho. She had definitely gone down to the Slytherin Dungeons, and Draco was determined to find her. He wanted to sort things out, and get to the bottom of why she was acting the way she was. 

'I thought you said you would never come back,' A voice said from behind him. Draco recognised it as Cho's voice, and didn't turn around to face her. 

'I was angry,' He replied. She walked around Draco and faced him, looking up into his eyes, which refused to meet hers. 

'Why are you following me?' Cho asked. 

'I want to know why you're spreading these rumours that I've beaten you,' He said, still not looking into her eyes, fearing what he might find there. 

'Defence,' Cho replied. 

'Against what?' 

'You hurt me that night,' 

'And you think you didn't hurt me?' Draco snapped. 

'I'm sorry, but you asked for the truth,' Cho said. 

'You slept with Potter, I just can't get that image out of my head,' Draco told her. 

'Alright, that was a lie,' Cho said. 

'What?' Draco cried. 'You said you were being honest!' 

'I wanted to see your reaction, and I got it,' Cho said. 

'How could you do that to me?' Draco asked. 

'I don't know, I just wanted to know what you would do if you thought I had been with Harry,' Cho said. 

'Why?' 

'I wanted to see if you would trust me after that,' 

'Well you've made it quite clear that I can't trust you.' Draco told her, finally looking into her eyes, with a cold stare. She said nothing for a while.

'I guess I deserved that,' Cho said quietly. 

'I can't shake these feelings that I have for you, but we can never be together, because I can't trust you,' Draco said to her. 

'What if you could trust me?' 

'I don't have time for "what ifs", what's done is done, you can't change that!' Draco yelled. 'You deceived me in the worst possible way and I don't know if I can ever forgive you for it,' 

'Fine then, walk away from love, it's just like a Slytherin to be cowardly,' Cho said.

'You don't know the first thing about Slytherins,' Draco sneered. 

'I know that they're cold hearted and unforgiving,' Cho tested. 

'How do you expect me to forgive you?' Draco asked, his voice softening a small amount. 'You've lied way too many times,' 

'Tell me, how many lies have you told me?' Cho asked. This question left a small silence. 'Be honest now, at the start of the year you would say anything!' 

'That's right, I said a few things which I didn't mean,' 

'Our relationship was based on a lie then, wasn't it?' Cho said. 'How can you punish me for something that you are so good at? It makes you a hypocrite, Draco.' 

'Maybe I am a hypocrite,' He said stubbornly. 

'I think you're just scared of commitment,' Cho pushed. 

'I am not scared of anything that you can offer me,' Draco challenged. 

'I'm offering you a whole lot, and you're knocking it back,' Cho said. 

'Wonder why…' Draco said spitefully. 

'It means that you're scared,' Cho said. 

'I will not start anew with you based on a challenge!' Draco roared, sensing what she was trying to do. 

'Then what _will_ get you to come back?' Cho asked. 

'Honesty,' Draco replied, and turned away from her. 

'Fine,' Cho replied, watching him walk away.

~***~

Ten minutes before eleven, every team was warming up, preparing for their final game in the Rounds. These games were going to be very exciting games, and every student and teacher residing in Hogwarts was out in the Grand Stands watching, eagerly, for the start of the four games.

Justin was pacing in the dressing room while his team sat nervously on the bench. Cho fiddled with her wand, her mind on the conversation she had shared with Draco earlier that morning. _honesty_…

'… we've won a game, and lost one, so this is a very important game for us!' Justin was saying. 

'Who cares if we win or lose? We're all getting an even chance in the Round Robin Knock Outs anyway,' Marcus jeered. 

'It matters because we want a better position in the first Round Robin,' Justin growled. 

'But if we're at the bottom of the pile, we'd have a better chance of knocking out the lower teams, if we're near the top, then the best teams will crunch us straight away,' Katie argued. 

'We'd like to be somewhere in the middle,' Terry pondered. Justin sighed. 

'Whatever, just go out and play Quidditch to the best of your ability,' He said. 'If we win, fine, if we lose, fine.' 

The team members of Hogwarts Gold mounted their brooms and waited to be announced. They were playing on Stadium 2, and the announcer for this stadium was female. They heard her feminine voice announce the game, and the teams playing on her stadium. 

'THE HOGWARTS GOLD KEEPER AND CAPTAIN, JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY!' 

Justin flew out of the dressing rooms, and straight to his position to start off the circular formation in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch.

'CHASERS, KATIE BELL, TERRY BOOT AND MARCUS FLINT!' 

Katie, Terry and Marcus flew straight up to Justin and hovered next to him, forming their part of the circle. 

'BEATERS, SEAMUS FINNIGAN AND VINCENT CRABBE!'

Seamus and Crabbe flew to their team members to complete the Hogwarts semi-circle. 

'FINALLY, SEEKER, CHO CHANG!' 

Cho flew up a few metres above her team mates and faced the same direction as them, awaiting an opposition to glare at.

After Beauxbatons Indigo were introduced, the circle was complete. The referee blew his whistle, releasing the four balls, Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch. Cho remembered the first time she had met with Miguel Lopez, and he had told her about falling in love with Latetia De Clauzel, Seeker of Beauxbatons Indigo. Latetia and her twin, Valerie, had fooled Miguel because Latetia didn't like him, but Valerie did. So Valerie had pretended to be Latetia, fooling Miguel. Cho felt a rush of anger towards Latetia, before remembering that Miguel had kissed Mariette. 

'So, you are Cho Chang,' Latetia said as the two Seekers hovered in mid air, scanning the Quidditch Pitch for any signs of the Snitch. 

'Yeah, and you're the girl who screwed Miguel over,' Cho replied in a harsh tone. 

'He cheated on you, so don't you get annoyed with me,' Latetia scowled. 

'Don't speak to me,' Cho glowered, and sped off to the other end of the pitch. In the back of her mind, she heard the announcer yell out that Beauxbatons Indigo scored.

~***~

On Stadium 1, Starkals White were playing against Durmstrang Blue. Starkals White worked so well as a team, and they were already up by 40 points.

'RICKY KUNDE SCORES FOR STARKALS WHITE! 50 - 0 TO STARKALS WHITE! LOOK AT THEM GO!' 

Ricky did a figure eight in the air, before heading back into the game. He slapped a high five with Melanie, and they hurried after the Quaffle, which was now in the possession of Durmstrang Blue Chaser, Dennis Schulz.

Ligia Leite and Vicky Heather, the two Seekers, had seen nothing of the Snitch so far. Ligia flew with a determined look on her face, her auburn brown curls flowed back as she sped around the Pitch. She wanted to win the game for her team as soon as possible, but Vicky was the "Unbeatable Seeker" of the tournament, along with Harry. 

'A NEAR MISS WITH THAT BLUDGER, LUCKY RYAN PANCARI HAS GOOD DODGING SKILLS! SEE THE LOOK ON POMORY'S FACE, HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT USED TO MISSING!' 

It was true, Durmstrang Blue Beater, Elliot Pomory looked as though he could tear apart a brick wall with his bare hands. Ryan winked at him, and passed the Quaffle to Ricky, which was quickly intercepted by Chaser and Captain of Durmstrang Blue, Esmerelda Bryant. 

'LOOK AT THAT GIRL FLY! DAVIDSON HAD BETTER WATCH OUT, BECAUSE ESMERELDA IS DETERMINED TO SCORE!' 

Ricky, Ryan and Melanie trailed Esmerelda with no luck. She attempted to put the ball through the left hoop, but Phillip Davidson was too quick, and he knocked the Quaffle back into the game at Melanie's outstretched hands. 

'AN AMAZING SAVE BY KEEPER PHILLIP DAVIDSON!' 

~***~

Meanwhile, on Stadium 3, Starkals Black and Durmstrang Green were leaving the Quidditch Pitch, as Seeker Tai Sullivan had caught the Snitch for Starkals Black within the first ten minutes of the match. 

In Stadium 4, Hogwarts Silver were clearly winning against Beauxbatons Violet, 70 - 10. Harry was doing another spectacular performance in the air above the game. His flying techniques dazzled the audience and confused the opposing Seeker, Valerie De Clauzel. 

'HANNAH ABBOTT AND ALICIA SPINNET WORKING BEAUTIFULLY TOGETHER AS A COMBINATION OF CHASERS!' 

Cora Black occasionally joined in with Alicia and Hannah, but she generally kept to trying to avert the other Chasers, Jacquez Clarke, Michelle De Sinte and Eponine Mentuez, from getting hold of the Quaffle.

Hannah scored, putting the ball in the middle hoop, past opposing Keeper, Miguel Lopez. A loud cheer rose from the supporters in the Grand Stand.

~***~

That night at dinner, Andrea and Draco were sitting in their usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table. 

'Look, Draco, I'm sorry about trying to make you choose between me and Cho,' Andrea said, looking up from her plate. 

'Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you're talking to me again!' Draco said with a smile. 'It was hell without you around.' 

'Really?' 

'Yeah, so never get pissed off at me again, okay?' 

'I can't promise that,' Andrea said with a sly smile. 'You're just so easy to get annoyed with!' She smacked him playfully on the arm. 

'You're not the easiest person to get along with sometimes either!' Draco winked. 

'Anyway,' Andrea said between laughter. 'Which teams won today? I didn't really get around to watching the games, I was pre-occupied,' 

'With what, or should I say with _who_?' Draco asked, curious. 

'Oh, just one of the Starkals boys who didn't get chosen in the teams,' Andrea said dreamily. 'Jason Jimenez.' She told him. 

'Really, he's the one who looks like a rock star,' 

'Yes, he plays the guitar, in a band called NSA, it stands for No Strings Attached!' 

'Sounds fun,' Draco grumbled, not really interested in Jason. 

'Luke Gal is the drummer, and there's two other guys who aren't here, they are Sean Parsonson and Jason Brown.' Andrea continued. 

'I don't really care,' Draco said blatantly. 

'Sorry, so who won?' Andrea asked quickly. Draco pulled out a folded piece of paper, it was the results for Round 3. Andrea took it, and opened it up. 

***********************************************************

****

Round 3

__

Pool 1

Hogwarts Gold v Beauxbatons Indigo (170 - 30)

Durmstrang Blue v Starkals White (220 - 0)

__

Pool 2

Durmstrang Green v Starkals Black (240 - 60)

Hogwarts Silver v Beauxbatons Violet (260 - 20)

_________________________________________

***********************************************************

'That means that Hogwarts Silver and Starkals White finish first in their pools,' Andrea said. 

'Yeah, and Hogwarts Gold came third,' Draco muttered. 'They probably would have done better with me as their Seeker, instead of Cho,' 

'Why's that?' Andrea asked, giving him a skeptical look. 

'Cho always lets her emotions get in the way of other aspects of her life, I don't,' Draco explained. 

'Yeah, that makes sense, Cho does have a lot going on now, and she is an emotional person,' Andrea said, pondering what Draco had told her. 

'Exactly,' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* There's the chapter, I hope everyone liked it! Please review guys! *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


	30. Round Robin Knock Outs

Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will

- There isn't really a reasonable explanation as to why I haven't been updating my fics. I'll try harder to update sooner. -

****

Chapter 30 - Round Robin Knock Outs

Silence fell across the Great Hall. It was the morning of the first Round Robin Knock Outs. The only people eating at this time were the players. Everyone else was still asleep. The games weren't due to start for another three hours, however, the teams were too anxious to sleep.

Hogwarts Gold and Silver were the only teams not seated together. Slytherins simply refused to sit at any table but their own, and the players from other houses were too annoyed to argue.

The Starkals White team all were standing in a tight circle with their arms around eachother, singing "We Are The Champions". Several people glared at them from behind their food, but Starkals Black hurried over to join them.

'Hey,' Melanie said. 'You only came second! You can't join in!' Tai glared at her for a moment, and it seemed as though the two captains were locked in death stares. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing, hugged, and continued in their team bonding.

'Why can't Hogwarts be like that?' Katie complained, looking over at her scattered team mates.

'Because at Hogwarts they encourage inter-house competition, at Starkals they obviously all live in peace and love and harmony.' Harry snarled.

'What's the matter with you?' Alicia asked. 'We've won all our games, are in the best possible position for Round Robin, you have no reason to be bitter!'

'No, I'm simply agreeing with Katie, Hogwarts team skills are bad.' Harry watched as the students who had come with Starkals but hadn't made either team poured into the Great Hall.

As if it was previously planned, the guys and girls paired off, and began some sort of square dance country routine. Music began to play out of nowhere - Gloria Gaynor's song "I Will Survive".

Some players from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang took some pictures of the ridiculous sight, but the Hogwarts students stared in shock. After a few seconds, Cho jumped up.

'I know this one!' She said happily, grabbing Roger Davies and dragging him to the floor where the Starkals students were dancing, and they joined in. Phillip Davidson and Tai Sullivan immediately stopped, followed by the rest of the Starkals bunch. They all stared at Cho and Roger, who hadn't seemed to notice that the music and the dancers had stopped.

'This will get ugly.' Harry speculated. Seamus, Alicia and Katie nodded in agreement. No sooner than Cho and Roger had noticed the Starkals students had stopped, than every Hogwarts student in the Great Hall was standing behind them. Cho and Roger looked highly humiliated.

'Excuse me, I don't believe we asked you to join in.' Melanie Bennett, captain of Starkals White sneered.

'We didn't need an invitation thanks, this _is _our school you know.' Cho said, keeping her temper down.

'This is _our _pre-match ritual,' Phillip said, stepping to the front, his cold, harsh eyes bore into Cho's. Draco Malfoy had somehow snuck into the Great Hall, un-noticed. He stepped forward to face Phillip head on. Phillip was taller than Draco, but Draco was more strongly built, and the look on his face was menacing, however, Phillip held his ground.

'Davidson, isn't it?' Draco said in a harsh tone, spitting at Phillip's feet, then turning his cold, grey eyes back to the Australian.

'Malfoy.' Phillip replied. 'I've read about your family, a bunch of evil death eaters if I ever saw one.' Draco reacted somewhat harshly to that comment, he lunged forward, grabbing Phillip's robes and pulling the other boy's face inches away from his.

'Be careful what you say about my family.' He spoke slowly, and dangerously before shoving Phillip back into the crowd of Starkals students. Draco glared around at the rest of the Starkals bunch. 'Fuck off.'

One by one, the intimidated students resumed their seats. Draco glanced at his fellow students, and then he turned and swept out of the Great Hall.

Of all people, Harry chased after him.

'Malfoy,' Harry yelled, chasing Draco out onto the Hogwarts grounds, and under the closest grand stand - Draco and Cho's favourite spot.

Harry found Draco curled up, seated on a wooden plank with his face buried in his arms.

'Just get lost, Potter.' Draco said.

'Why did you threaten that boy like that?' Harry asked. Draco sighed and looked up at Harry.

'Did you see the way he looked at Cho? Like she was a common prostitute.'

'You defended her, and the rest of us for that matter, why?' Harry asked. 'You have no ties to Cho anymore, and you don't even like the rest of us! I find no reason in the matter.'

'Love needs no reason.' Draco said.

'You're only fooling yourself Malfoy, what you feel for Cho is not love, mere lust.'

'How dare you say that!' Draco roared, rising to full height. 'You cannot possibly judge me!'

'You haven't been loved your whole life, you don't have the faintest idea of the concept.'

'You speak like you have been loved your whole life. Don't make the assumption that I don't know about your past, with the Dursleys.' Draco spat.

'They have nothing to do with it, don't you dare bring them into this!' Harry yelled.

'My emotions are for me to decipher, no one else.' Draco jeered, and he stormed out of the grand stand.

--

'WELCOME TO THE FIRST ROUND ROBIN KNOCK OUT! WATCH STARKALS WHITE GO HEAD TO HEAD WITH HOGWARTS SILVER, TOP OF THEIR POOLS, HOW WILL THEY FACE OFF AGAINST EACHOTHER?'

'THANKS KARL! PLAYING SECOND IS BEAUXBATON INDIGO AND STARKALS BLACK!'

'THANK-YOU ESMERELDA, THE WINNERS OF BOTH THOSE GAMES WILL THEN PLAY TO DETERMINE THE FIRST TEAM HEADED TO THE ROUND ROBIN FINALS!'

'FINISHING THIRD POSITIONS WERE HOGWARTS GOLD AND DURMSTRANG GREEN, WHO WILL PLAY OFF FOR A BETTER POSITION.'

'DURMSTRANG BLUE AND BEAUXBATON VIOLET WILL PLAY OFF, BOTH TEAMS FINISHING LAST IN THEIR POOLS. THE WINNER WILL ADVANCE AND PLAY THE WINNER FROM HOGWARTS GOLD AND DURMSTRANG GREEN, AND THE LOSER WILL BE COMPLETELY ELIMINATED FROM THE ROUNDS AND RECEIVE THE WOODEN SPOON!'

The two announcers, Karl and Esmerelda continued talking about not very much, but they had explained which teams would play eachother. The "Wooden Spoon" was the award given to the team which finished dead last.

'How exciting Ron!' Hermione said, jumping up and down.

'Come on you twit, let's go watch some good quality Quidditch.' Ron replied.

Hogwarts Silver and Starkals White, the top two teams. They were playing for a chance to enter the grand final. Only one could be victorious. Most of the audience were watching the field, anxiously awaiting the start of the match, while some stragglers were seated in the grand stands of other games.

'WE ARE HERE TO WITNESS THE GAME OF HOGWARTS SILVER VS STARKALS WHITE! HANG ONTO YOUR HORSES AS THE TEAMS TAKE THE FIELD!'

'THANKS KARL! PLEASE WELCOME STARKALS WHITE! KEEPER, PHILLIP DAVIDSON; SEEKER, VICTORIA HEATHER; BEATERS, LUKE GAL AND BRITTANY MITCHELL; CHASERS, RICKY KUNDE, RYAN PANCARI AND THE CONSEQUENTIAL CAPTAIN, MELANIE BENNETT!'

The Starkals White team took the field. They wore new robes of bright white with "White" scrawled across the front in black text. Also, on the back of their robes written in black text were the players' last names.

'Snazzy.' Hermione said.

'THANK-YOU ESMERELDA! WELCOME THE HOGWARTS SILVER TEAM; KEEPER, ROGER DAVIES; CHASERS; HANNAH ABBOTT, ALICIA SPINNETT AND CORA BLACK; BEATERS; GREGORY GOYLE AND MICHAEL CORNER; AND THE PALATIAL, UNDEFEATED SEEKER AND CAPTAIN, HARRY POTTER!'

Hogwarts Silver took the field to face Starkals White, who looked impressive and intimidating. The game took off with Karl and Esmerelda commentating the players' every move.

'STAR CHASER RICKY KUNDE SINKS YET ANOTHER GOAL MAKING THE SCORE 50 - 0 TO STARKALS WHITE!' Esmerelda shouted.

Ricky had certainly been the star chaser of the tournament so far, scoring twenty-seven goals for his team all up, more than any other chaser.

'Harry! Catch the snitch _now_!' Michael Corner bellowed as he sent a bludger hurling at Ricky, who dodged it with ease.

'I'm trying!' Harry yelled back, getting impatient.

'VICTORIA HEATHER AND HARRY POTTER, THE TWO UNDEFEATED SEEKERS OF THE TOURNAMENT, WHO WILL TAKE HOME THE SNITCH?' Karl was saying.

Vicky caught Harry's eye from across the pitch, and she smiled. Harry returned the smile quickly and then returned his gaze to the pitch, searching all over for the ruddy snitch. _Where are you? _Harry willed the snitch to come into view. It didn't. Harry resumed his flipping tricks in the air.

'RICKY AND RYAN SCORE FOR STARKALS WHITE WITH AMAZING TECHNIQUE! THIS MAKES THE SCORE 70 - 0 TO STARKALS WHITE! HOGWARTS SILVER ARE GOING TO HAVE A NASTY TIME CATCHING UP! BUT LOOK, HARRY'S SEEN THE SNITCH! HE'S GOING FOR IT!'

'Go Harry!' Hermione yelled from the grand stands, but her voice went unheard as Harry blocked out all noise and focused on chasing the snitch. Vicky came up beside him, her flying technique dazzling Harry just for a second.

'Hello, good luck!' Vicky said, before taking off at enormous speed leaving Harry behind. With shock, Harry turned inward and darted through the pitch and players. He cut right across the field and barrelled into the snitch milliseconds before Vicky's outstretched hand caught it. Harry kept going, however, and crashed right into a tower, knocking himself unconscious.

'Harry!' Hermione and Ron screamed as they rushed from their seats trying to find the quickest path to their friend.

'IN AN AMAZING PERFORMANCE, HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! MAKING THE FINAL SCORE 150 - 80 TO HOGWARTS SILVER!'

--

Harry woke a few hours later to be faced by Ron and Hermione. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

'Please tell me that the games have been postponed.' Harry grumbled.

'Of course they have, but the bottom half have played off to get their team into the final.' Hermione said.

'Hogwarts Gold beat Durmstrang Green, Beauxbatons Violet beat Durmstrang Blue who now get the wooden spoon.' Ron said.

'Then Hogwarts Gold beat Beauxbatons Violet.' Hermione finished.

'When you recover, you play Starkals Black who beat Beauxbatons Indigo.' Ron told him.

'Oh great, I was hoping that Beauxbatons Indigo would beat Starkals Black.' Harry moaned.

'No such luck, buddy.' Ron said.

--

'I can't believe we lost to Starkals Black…' Alicia muttered to Harry as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. 'It was a good game, but they were just too strong, even though you caught the snitch.'

'I had to end the game at that, they were butchering us.' Harry replied.

'I'm glad you did, we barely scored three goals!' Alicia said sadly.

'Their chasers worked so well as a team, Josh, Ashlee and Kerri, they're magnificent.'

'Plus their damn hot keeper.' Alicia muttered.

'Joel? Ryan's twin brother.'

'Yeah, him.'

'Oh well, I'm sure we'll get another shot at making the Grand Final, after all, there's still two more Round Robin's.' Harry said.

'We won't need two, now with Starkals Black out we should be set to making the semi final from the next Round Robin.' Alicia replied.

'We're going to have to watch out for Starkals White, we almost didn't beat them today.' Harry said.

'Ah but we _did_ beat them, and that's all that matters.' Alicia replied.

'Did you see how fast Vicky was flying? She had the Snitch on her fingertips when I barrelled into it.' Harry said.

'Sure she's a good flier and seeker, but you're better, or else you wouldn't have gotten the snitch today. You even got it against Tai Sullivan again.'

'But we still lost.' Harry mumbled.

'We won't lose to them next time.' Alicia said confidently. 'In the Grand Final, we will win.'

They had reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, where Harry noticed Cho sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She had her eyes closed.

'You go on in, I'll be there soon.' Harry whispered to Alicia, who nodded, spoke the password and entered the common room.

Harry knelt down beside Cho, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and her eyes snapped open. They were bloodshot, like she had been crying not so long ago. Cho calmed down when she saw that it was Harry who had woken her.

'Harry…' She trailed off, and he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. She held onto him and wouldn't let go.

'What's happened, Cho?' Harry asked.

'Nothing, I just need a friend right now.' Cho said softly.

'Is this to do with Malfoy?' Harry asked suspiciously. Cho looked up at Harry.

'Maybe…' She said quietly. Harry pulled Cho's arms off him and he stood up.

'Look, Cho, I don't want anything to do with you as long as you have something to do with Malfoy.' Harry said. 'He's broken up with you, let it be.' Cho stood up to face Harry.

'I can't just let it be, you don't understand, I'm in love with him.' Cho pleaded. 'I just need you to be there for me like you have always been.'

'If you're so in love with him then why did you tell him all those lies about you and me?' Harry asked. 'Yes, I know about that.'

'I was wrong to say that, I know now, but I just wanted to test his loyalty.'

'What's there to test about a Slytherin's loyalty? You know as well as I do that Slytherins have no loyalty or honour.' Harry replied.

'You are so wrong, Harry, I'm sorry to say.' Cho told him. 'You have the wrong idea of Slytherins, and you'll never change your view until you're in love with one of them.'

'I will _never_ be in love with one of them.' Harry spat coldly. 'Now go away, you have no sympathy from me.'

Cho gave him a stern look before turning and leaving him alone.

-----------------------------------------

- Well there's the chapter posted. I appologise for not updating for such a long time. I hope you all liked it and please review. -

- Gryffindor Gal -


End file.
